To love ru Darkness 3: El plan Harem continua
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: Después del incidente del Darkness y que Nemesis se introdujera en el cuerpo de Rito, Momo planea continuar con su estrategia para que Rito haga feliz a todas. ¿Será exitoso o acabará en el fracaso?( Capítulo 36 subido) Fin Primera temporada
1. Seguimos adelante

Mi nombre es Yukki Rito, soy estudiante de secundaria, mayor de edad y en mi casa convivo con una familia de extraterrestres llegados de un planeta llamado Deviluke, el cual creo que seré heredero. Hasta aquí todo normal. Ahora planteo la situación actual.

Son las nueve de la mañana del sábado del 3 de enero. Hoy no tengo que ir a la escuela, lo que me deja más tiempo para dormir, y para soñar...

"Sweet paradise"

-Guau, esto es el paraíso...- dije maravillado. Delante mío había grandes montañas de gominolas, unos malvaviscos del tamaño de un monte, ríos de miel conectados por puentes hechos de bizcocho y buñuelos, y numerosos caramelos, tan numerosos como piedras en una cantera. Me lancé contra esos caramelos y empecé a lamerlos. Tenían un sabor bastante dulce y estaban recubiertos de sirope. a continuación me fui a por los malvaviscos y los mordí para estirarlos y saborearlos. Cuando estaba disfrutando de su textura apareció una niña con un uniforme de sirvienta y me ofreció un polo de chocolate. Esa niña la reconocí por su mirada pícara y su sonrisa misteriosa.

-Ne..Ne..Némesis ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras lamía el polo que me dio.

-Observar tus sueños. ¿Te encantas los dulces, verdad?- me responde, mientras ella recoge unas gominolas del pavimento azucarado y me muestra una sonrisa.

-Sí...pero... ¿tú no duermes?-

-Qué va, yo no lo necesito, descanso cuando no te das cuentas. Por cierto deberías despertar, hay algo "mágico" a punto de ocurrir...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Despierta...despierta...erta...aaa...-

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol me estaba dando en la cara y comprobé que eran las nueve y cuarto. Cuando miré mi otra mano, me horroricé: tenía en mi mano una cola de una habitante de Deviluke y me lo había introducido en la boca, confundiéndolo con un polo. Al quitar esa cola de mi vista pude ver las consecuencias de mis actos...

Una de las hermanas de Lala, Momo, se había metido otra vez en mi cama, ella estaba sudorosa, y con una expresión de éxtasis en el cuerpo, ella estaba vibrando y su respiración era muy agitada. Solo iba vestida con una camisa desabrochada, sus bragas estaban en un lado de la cama.

-Re...realmente...eres bueno... Rito-kun, eres... un animal, una bestia...aaa.- Dijo entre inspiraciones.

-Pero...Momo...-

-Uhhh- exasperó y relajó su respiración- bueno ya sabes que después del Darkness y lo de Nemesis, debemos continuar con el plan Harem.- empezó a acercarse y pegó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Momo, no te acerques tanto...y ponte las bragas.- dije mientras echaba la cabeza hacía otro lado y cerraba los ojos, avergonzado.

-Fufufu, Rito, ¿nos harás felices a todas, no?- sus labios se estaban cercando peligrosamente hacia mi rostro.

Y justo cuando estaba a unos escasos centimetros, Némesis salió de mi vientre.

-Vaya, quizá debí despertarte un poco más tarde,fufufufu. Casi la princesa Momo llega al clímax. Creo que seguís hablando del plan Harem. Sé que necesitáis mi ayuda, fufufu.- dijo Némesis con una sonrisa pícara.

-A pesar de estar en desacuerdo,- Momo suspiró pesadamente.- nos serás de gran ayuda. (Mientras no te interpongas en mi camino)-esto último lo dijo ella entre dientes y en voz baja.- Espero que Rito-san pueda conseguirlo, ¿verdad?- me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ya...pero...¿no es precipitado?- pregunté nervioso.

-Qué va.- habló Némesis.- Me pregunto si Yami o Mea caerán también en este experimento.- su mirada se tornó oscura, daba a entender que no pensaba en cosas muy decentes.

Fue cuando entonces llamaron a la puerta y se abrió violentamente.

-Rito, ya es de día, hay que ponerse... a...trabajar.- Era Mikan y al contemplar mi cuarto, se le quebró la voz y perdió las palabras, después puso una cara enojada. Fue cuando Momo cogió sus cosas y se fue del cuarto con una sonrisa de disculpa y de satisfacción. Cuando ella se fue, me echo la bronca sobre las incursiones nocturnas de Momo.

Un grandioso día había comenzado.

Fin capítulo 1

 **Hola a todos** , **soy Foxy the Pirate y hoy presento una novela**. **Al acabar el manga** , **me decepcioné así que creo que empezaré el manga por donde acabó** , **espero que os guste y le deis una oportunidad**. **Decidme si queréis que la continúe en los comentarios. Será una serie de one shots donde vosotros pondréis lo que quiere que pase a partir de cierto capítulo que colgaré.**

 **Nos vemos**


	2. Un accidente gaseoso

Un nuevo día había comenzado y comienza con una riña de mi hermanita pequeña, diciendo sobre lo que pretende Momo y Némesis, de lo indecente que soy cuando duermo, etc. Y lo empeoré cuando, al salir de la habitación, me resbalé y caí encima de Nana. Cuando ocurrió eso, me propinó un puñetazo y me llamó bestia salvaje. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones .

Bajé a la cocina y lo peor se presentó en ella: Lala había hecho el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ritoo. Te he hecho el desayuno.- dijo Lala con alegría

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.- dije con apuro. Observé mi plato y de él salía unos tentáculos morados y parecían querer estrangularme.

-Itadakimaaass.- exclamó Lala, deseosa de hincarle el diente a su desayuno, mientras que yo luchaba en una batalla de comer o ser comido por una masa gelatinosa que estaba viva.

Mientras me tomaba un frasquito de materia oscura para Némesis y un buen vaso de agua para poder tragar eso( la materia oscura sabe a rayos), me dirigí al jardín a ocuparme de las flores y de Celine. Creo que ella es la única chica que nunca me ha reñido, pegado etc, o yo le hecho algo malo, aunque claro, es un bebé.

-Hola Celine, ¿Cómo estamos hoy?- le dije tiernamente a Celine.

-Maaauuu- dijo ella riendo.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con las plantas del jardín?-

Ella se fue a por la regadera y la pala. Estaba a punto de comenzar cuando Nana vino y le dijo a Celine que se alejara de mí, que era una bestia indecente. Mientras yo y Nana discutíamos otra vez sobre lo que se le decía a Celine, ella se escabulló y se fue a la cocina, a tomar soda. Mientras ella bebía sin control, Lala le comentaba a Mikan que había cogido un ambientador de la casa y había aumentado su potencia para ambientar a toda la casa.

-Lala, es todo un detalle. Una cosa, ¿a qué hora venían Yui y Haruna?-

-Vendrán a la hora de merendar, supongo. Creo que también Yami vendrá con ellas. No se si Run-chan vendrá también, creo que hoy tiene trabajo.-

-Entonces tengo que prepararme para cuando vengan.- Mikan se fue decidida a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida y la merienda.

Celine se dirigió al cuarto de Momo, en un estado de embriaguez. Cuando entró se encontró un frasco con un líquido rosa en su interior. Se lo llevó consigo hacia el cuarto de Lala. Momo volvió a entrar después de que Celine se fuera.

-¿Donde habré metido el frasco? Eso es muy peligroso, quien aspire ese aroma se enamorará de quien tenga enfrente y querrá llegar a los límites, iba a devolverlo al mercado, tengo que encontrarlo ya.- dijo con pánico.

Celine introdujo el frasco en el ambientador gigante que Lala había inventado, al no poder recuperarlo, lloró y con las lágrimas, estornudó. Ese estornudo provocó que el cuarto de Lala se llenara de polen de Celine. La máquina se activó y dijo en voz alta.

"Analizando muestra"

El ambientador absorbió todo el polen y lo mezcló con el líquido rosa.

"Muestra recogida, preparada para su próxima ambientación"

Cuando terminé la conversación, busqué a Celine y me ayudó con las plantas hasta la hora de comer. Mikan hizo una comida exquisita, era mucho mejor que el desayuno psicópata que me había preparado Lala. Después nos quedamos viendo la tele, hoy había una maratón de un programa de comedia que a mí me gustaba mucho. Poco antes de la merienda, decidí tomarme una ducha y ponerme una colonia nueva, para impresionar a Haruna. Momo no entraría porque Mikan la vigilaría, eso me dejó más tranquilo. Pero lo que no me dejo tranquilo fue que Némesis se despertara en medio de mi ducha.

-Uuuuaaaa.- bostezó.- Buenas tardes, Rito-san. Parece que te pillo en buen momento.- dijo tapándose la boca para ocultar su risa.

-¡Némesis!-

-Fufufu, te dije que compartimos el cuerpo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ya se cómo la tienes.-

-Pero es incómodo.-

-Quizá lo incómodo es esto- empezó a meter imágenes excitantes en mi cabeza, entre ellos, tropiezos, posesiones de Némesis para hacer cosas en contra de mi propia voluntad, roces y Darkness intentando seducirme.

-¡Némesis, en serio, basta!-

-¿Qué pasa? Te has excitado demasiado, ¿a que sí? - dijo suspicazmente mientras estaba mirando mucho más abajo de lo debería.

-Para ya, anda.-

-Fufufu. Por cierto han llegado visitas.-

-Sí, Mikan ya me avisó de eso. ¿Sabes qué están haciendo ahora?-

-Ver tu albúm de fotos.-

-¿QUÉE?- me sequé en un tiempo record y me vestí a la velocidad del rayo, cuando terminé de peinarme y salir del baño, un humo morado salió del resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto qué es?- decidí coger una toalla y ponérmela en la nariz y en la boca, para no olerlo. A los pocos segundos, el humo se disipó y no hubo rastro de eso. Entonces salí del baño y pregunté:

-¿Alguien sabe qué era ese humo morado?-

Entonces lo vi. Todas las chicas tenían una flor en la cabeza y todas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Rito-san.- dijo Momo.

-Ritoo.- dijo Lala.

-Yukki...Rito.- Yami suspiró.

-Rito-kun.- expresó Haruna.

-Onii-chan.- declaró Mikan.

-Rito.- Yui Kotegawa articuló.

-Ritoo.- dijo Run.

Todas dijeron mi nombre y sus respiraciones eran más agitadas.

¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?

Fin Capítulo 2


	3. ¿Amor, capricho o cosas del corazón?

Al ver la expresión de sus caras, supe inmediatamente lo que ocurriría en un par de mili-segundos. Ya conocía los efectos del polen y sabía lo que tenía que hacer: huir de ahí como sea.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a...-

-¡RIITOOO!- dijeron ellas mientras se me abalanzaban.-

-¡Uah!-

Me encontraba bajo un grupo de chicas que no paraban de exclamar mi nombre y respirar de manera excitada. Me zafé de ellas mientras agitaba las manos, rocé algún que otro pecho, pero no fue intencionalmente. Me fui corriendo a la puerta para escapar de esa situación,pero Yami me paró los píes poniéndose en medio de mi trayectoria de huida. Tropecé con ella y caí en una de mis tantas posturas de caída que tengo cada que tengo un traspiés con ella; esta vez una de mis manos estaba en su pecho derecho y la otra estaba en su muslo izquierdo, cerca de su entrepierna. Ella se sonrojó casi instantáneamente y se quedó algo petrificada. Cuando empezaba a temer por mi vida, ella sonrió levemente y con sus manos presionó la mano que tenía en su pecho y me dijo:

-Odio las cosas pervertidas...pero creo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar.-

Sus ojos emitieron un brillo que nunca había visto antes. Empezó a inclinarse hacia mis labios, pero Mikan la apartó y se arrojó sobré mí.

-Rito, Rito, Rito, Rito.- decía de manera suave, como si hubiera vuelto de alguna guerra vivo y se alegraba muchísimo de verme.

-Mi..Mi...Mikan, espera un poco...-

-Te quiero, no te alejes de mí, por favor, te quiero.-

Esta situación me recuerda un poco cuando Mikan se contagió por una vez del polen de Celine, su tono de voz era el mismo. Mientras pensaba en algo para salir de aquel embrollo tan extraño,Lala dijo en voz alta:

-Es imposible que una sola la tenga para sí misma, lo mejor será que lo amemos todas a la vez.-

Todas lo pensaron durante un segundo y se pusieron de acuerdo, y mientras reflexionaban, salí de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras escapaba por las calles pensé en la única persona que me podía ayudar con esto: La doctora Mikado. Me daba un poco de pena tener que huir de Haruna-chan, pero ahora no es ella misma.

Mientras corría, a Némesis le pareció oportuno conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿No ves que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para experimentar un poco "tu lado carnívoro"?

\- Ninguna de ellas es ella misma, si lo hago puede que me odien durante toda su vida, además no quiero que sea de esta manera.

-Pues creo que mi opción es la más correcta, es más, creo que voy a jugar un rato con tu cuerpo. Cuando hayas terminado con todas, ya me cuentas lo que sentiste, fufufufu.-

-No serás capaz.-

Mientras hablaba, mis piernas frenaron en seco, y se volvieron en dirección contraria, hacia todas esas chicas que serían capaces de hacer lo que sea para demostrar su amor...estoy perdido.

-Némesis, por favor, todavía soy algo joven, además si lo hiciera, jamás me perdonarían. ¿No ves que es un error fatídico?-

-¿Cómo puedes aprender sin cometer errores? Es mejor para ti que te acostumbres cuanto antes a este tipo de situaciones, además...yo jamás rechazo la oportunidad de divertirme, fufufufu.-

-Némesis,por favor, solo por piedad.-

-Creo que voy a rechazar esa oferta.-

Mientras mi poseído cuerpo iba disparado hacia el origen de aquel conflicto, una persona aterrizó delante mío: Kurosaki Mea.

-Hola Senpai- dijo dulcemente.- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?-

Yo quería aprovechar esa situación para explicarle a Mea que me habían poseído pero Némesis se me adelantó a contestar:

-Volvía a casa, tengo que hacer una cosa importante.- dije con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro

Instantes después Nana apareció del cielo con su traje devilukiano.

-Ah, te estaba buscando Mea...¿Qué haces con esa bestia?-

"Nana,duele que me digas esas cosas"

-Solo hablaba con Rito-senpai. Me estaba contando que volvía a casa.-

-¿Para qué vuelves?- preguntó Nana de manera sospechosa

-Nada, solo que me encuentro cansado...¿Y tú por qué no estabas allí?-

-Había salido con Mea, a comprar unas cosas.-

Nana se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su móvil.

-Voy a ver como se encuentra Momo y las demás- se llevó el teléfono al oído y empezó a hablar con Momo.

-¿Que si he visto a Rito? Lo tengo aquí conmi...- se quedó petrificada y luego su cara empezó a tornarse roja, colgó el móvil de repente y se abalanzó a por mí, poniéndome los brazos en el cuello apretándome con fuerza.

-¿QUÉ LES HAS HECHO A MIS HERMANAS?-

-Yo..que sé.- dije entrecortádamente debido a la falta de oxígeno

-Puede que sea el polen de Celine...hablando de ella, por ahí viene.- dijo Mea señalando el final de la calle.

Efectivamente estaba corriendo de manera muy alegre, parecía que estaba borracha. Al verme se arrojó a mi cabeza y expulsó polen, haciendo que Nana lo inhale. Al disiparse el humo rosa, Nana tenía una flor en la vi aquel vegetal asentarse en la cabeza de Nana, quería que me tragara la tierra allí mismo. Nana se quedo quieta en su sitio y susurró:

-Rito.-

-¿Si, Nana?- dije con apuro.

-Te amo, siempre lo oculto con mi actitud tsun-tsun, pero te amo, me gustaría que no fueras el prometido de Ane-ue, así podríamos, podríamos...- empezó a acercarse a mi rostro, yo estaba inmóvil por la conmoción de lo que me había dicho. Estaba a escasos milímetros,pero mi racionalidad decidió actuar y me alejé medio metro para intentar explicarle la situación, en cambio Mea estaba muy emocionada.

-Vaaayaaa, Nana, esto no es propio de tí.- dijo mientras sonreía.- Rito, ¿Podría hablar con Neme-chan?-

-Sí, si, si, claro.- Némesis salió de mi vientre y saludó a Mea. También le explicó lo del "accidente".

-¿Entonces Yami-Onechan también está enamorada?-

-Está peor.-

-Pero creo que manejar a Rito para que "se vuelva uno con todas" puede ser divertido e interesante.- dijo con malicia en sus labios.

-¿Ehh? No Neme-chan, eso sería malo, Yami-onechan lo odiaría después y eso afectaría al "Plan Harem" de Momo-san.-

-¿ Y por qué?

-Le odiarían todas.-

Némesis se lo pensó y respondió que tenía razón, pero a la mínima lo poseería para hacer cosas pervertidas. Nana intentaba apegarse a mí pero me zafé de ella, entonces fuimos los cuatro a la clínica de la doctora Mikado.

Fin capítulo 3

 **Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado, reconozco que cada vez es más difícil escribir esto, pensar como Yabuki Kentaro es complicado XD. Por cierto, ¿os gustaría que metiera un personaje de mi propia cosecha? Hay una relación de "To love ru" que la veo algo... "éticamente incorrecto" pero si queréis ceñiros a la historia original,no tengo ningún problema.**

 **Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y dejad vuestro Favorito.**

 **Posdata: Lamento que se haya colado ese episodio de SAO, se ve que al reestructurarlo se coló, pero ya lo he arreglado. De todas formas el otro fic también lo tenéis disponible.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. ¿La cura contra el amor?

Mea, Nana, Némesis, Celine y yo llegamos a la clínica. Nos recibió Oshizu-san, la ayudante de Mikado-sensei.

-Hola Rito-san, ¿a qué se debe esta agradable visita?

-Necesito ver a Mikado o a Tear, es urgente.-

-Ahora están atendiendo a un paciente, tendréis que esperar. Mientras tanto sentaos y esperad en aquella habitación.-

Fuimos los cuatro y nos acomodamos en aquellas sillas. La clínica estaba llena de aliens que buscaban atención médica, como de costumbre. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención: era..."humano". Vestía con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, y unos pantalones marrones. Este estaba dormido y parecía tener mi edad, pero lo que me interesó era que sus manos estaban atrofiadas y parecía que cambiaban de forma y del material con la que estaban hechas. Me quedé unos segundos mirando aquella extraña afección hasta que Nana me llamó:

-Oyeee...Ritooo...hazme caso.-

-Mea, ¿Podrías hacer algo con esto?-

-¿A qué te refieres, senpai?-

-¿Puedes dormirla, con tu Psico-Dive?-

-Si, dame un segundo.-

La coleta de Mea se acercó a la nuca de Nana y en apenas un instante, se quedó profundamente dormida. Al dormirse, Oshizu apareció y dijo que a un tal "Shin" le esperaba Tear mientras que Mikado nos esperaba en otra habitación. Nosotros cuatro fuimos a la habitación, pero el del traje se fue a otra habitación.

"Me pregunto que le pasara en las manos".

Mikado nos recibió con cierta sorpresa.

-Muy bien, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Las chicas, se han vuelto locas. Han inhalado polen de Celine, pero están peor.-

-Hmm.-se levantó de su silla y tecleó en el ordenador.- ¿Podrías decirme algún otro síntoma?-

-Esto...suspiraban mucho.-

-Es normal suspirar mucho cuando estás enamorado.-

-Si, pero es distinto, actuaban de manera extraña, eran más..."pervertidas".-

-¿Pervertidas? Eso depende del caso, pero conociéndolas eso es extraño. Puede que- teclea más rápido.- sea por... esto.-

Mostró en la pantalla un frasquito de color morado: "Love Max Great".

-¿Esto...es el causante?- comenté mientras observaba en la pantalla.

-Creo que eso es lo que las ha vuelto tan extrañas, a lo mejor es otro producto, pero estoy segura de que el polen de Celine no causa ese tipo de estragos, pero dime: ¿por qué intentas solucionar ese tipo de problemas? ¿No ves que esa situación de cierto modo es buena?- dijo mientras sonreía

-¡PORQUE NO ES NORMAL QUE UN GRUPO DE CHICAS GIMAN TU NOMBRE Y TE SOBEN!-

-Hay una manera de callarlas.-

-¿Cómo?- comuniqué con ansiedad

-Dales lo que quieren.-

Esa frase generó en mí un remolino de visiones indecentes, la sangre se precipitaba en mi cabeza rápidamente, y mi cara se tornó roja en un instante.

-¿En que piensas, senpai?- preguntó Mea con alegría.

-Na...nada, nada...¿Hay alguna manera de que se les quite este efecto, sin tener que recurrir a tener que hacer "eso"?-

-Creo que tengo...algo...por aquí.- Mikado rebuscó entre sus cachivaches de doctora que tenía en un baúl y me dio un spray donde había un dibujo de un corazón roto por la mitad.

-Esto las repelerá hasta que se les pase esa obsesión por tí.-

-Gracias sensei...Uhm, ¿podría cuidar a Celine mientras arreglo este ligero percance?-

-Si claro, ¿Nana, podrías venir conmigo?-

-¿Para qué? Yo quiero estar con Rito.-

-Nana, cuando vuelva, estaré contigo, ¿vale? Necesito que comprendas la situación.- le dije cariñósamente mientras la abrazaba.- Ahora descansa.-

-Vale. Siempre...eres bueno...con todas a...pesar de...ser una...bestiaaaa.- volvió a caer dormida por las secuelas del Psicho-Dive.-

"Nana, hubiese sido un momento muy bonito si no hubieras dicho lo último."

Salimos a escape de la clínica Mea, Némesis y yo. Cuando salimos del despacho, el hombre trajeado salió y se pudo oir a Tear decir:

-Recuerda "Shin" que no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas si no quieres recibir consecuencias.-

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo decir: "ya, ya", luego sacó un cigarro y mientras salía por la puerta, se lo encendió.

"Que hombre más escalofriante, el nombre le viene que ni pintado".

Después recorrimos las calles buscando una solución a este problema...

 **(POV "Shin".)**

Nombre: Yukki Rito

Edad: 18 años

Ocupación: Estudiante

Objetivo principal: Averiguar todo sobre el objetivo para comprobar si el informante mentía.

Objetivo secundario: Investigar otros posibles asesinos para saber si van a por mi objetivo

Objetivo terciario: Comprar dorayakis.

Muy bien Yukki Rito...veamos si eres como me han contado.

 **Y este mi personaje, "Shin", en el siguiente episodio os daré más detalles de cómo es. Es un OC( Own Character o Personaje propio ) y espero que os guste. Este no está en el anime( ojalá, daría mucha guerra y problemas respecto al plan Harem XD) ni el manga, pero creo que encajará muy bien.**

 **Si os ha gustado, dad Favorito y compartidlo al mundo.**

 **Nos vemos .**


	5. Shinigami

En este capítulo recomiendo escuchar Megalovania(tema de la batalla contra Sans) de Undertale( derechos reservados del autor al juego y a todos los personajes de To love ru por parte de Yabuki Kentaro, salvo Shin) para el final de este capítulo y el principio del siguiente. yo pongo el indicador.

Corrimos hacia casa para arreglar este accidente tan embarazoso que me había ocurrido. Al llegar a la puerta de casa no había nadie en ella, cosa que me extrañó mucho.

-Senpai, ¿Yami-onechan se pondrá bien?-

-Eso espero Mea.-

-A decir verdad yo hubiera preferido abalanzarme sobre ellas y dejarme llevar.- dijo Némesis

-Némesis, agradecería que te ahorrases esos comentarios.-

Entramos allí y estaba todo oscuro, salvo que en una habitación había una iluminación débil, como si una pequeña vela estuviera luchando por mantenerse encendida.

"Espera, ese es mi cuarto."

Al entrar, supe el origen de esa tenue luz: efectivamente era una vela. Di unos cuantos pasos y escuché un ruido cerca del armario.

-Mea, ¿eres tú?-

No recibí respuesta alguna.

-Veengaaa...Mea no tiene gra...aa..AAH.-

El armario se abrió y todas las chicas que me estaban buscando salieron de él y se arrojaron sobre mí

-¿Veis? Os dije que emboscarle en su propio cuarto era buena ideaaa.-

"A la única a la que se le pasa el efecto es Lala, ¿EN SERIO?"

Kotegawa me arrojó a la cama y se puso encima de mí, Yami se puso a mi izquierda y Momo a mi derecha, Kotegawa estaba encima mío y Haruna estaba al lado de ella y Mikan estaba detrás de Yami, algo avergonzada pero dispuesta a querer un trocito de mí, Run luchaba por tener un poco de hueco. Todas empezaron a desvestirse lentamente mientras me acariciaban el cuerpo utilizando sus dedos índices.

-Yukki Rito, me siento sofocada.- dijo Yami con una pesada respiración.

-Solo me harás cosas indecentes a mí, ¿verdad?- replicó Yui tiernamente.

-Onii-chan.- gimió Mikan.

-Yukki-kun, tómame.- suplicó Haruna.

-Yo también quiero un poquito.- dijo Run mientras forcejeaba.

-Al final te lo vas a pasar muy bien, Rito-san.- declaró Momo por último.

Mi manos eran tomadas por las chicas y eran obligadas a tocar oppais, empecé a experimenta una sensación extraña, deseaba salir de ahí... Dicen que hay tener cuidado con lo que deseas, porque justo después apareció Azenda, La Tirana, justo en el momento donde estoy más vulnerable.

-Parece que interrumpo algo.- dijo con maldad

-Azenda, ¿cómo has vuelto?-

-Me volví a fugar de allí, por cierto, antes de todo.- sacó un arma de extraña apariencia y disparó una red láser eléctrica que atrapó a todas las chicas.

-Bien, un problema menos. Todos los que me desafían merecen una muerte lenta y agónica, como a mí me gusta. Después irán Momo Belia Deviluke, Konjiki no Yami, y tu hermana. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Mikan quizás? Correrán tu misma suerte...hum hum ja ja ja JA JA JA.

-Mea, sácame de aquí, por favor.-

-Tu amiga ahora está echando un sueño, cuando termine contigo, no despertará.-

De repente una inexplicable agilidad poseyó mi cuerpo y escapé por la ventana aterrizando en un descampado.

-Némesis, gracias.-

-No hace falta que me las des, por cierto estoy cansada y...quiero...dormir.-

-No Némesis, no te duermas,por favor.-

-Estás acabado, Yukki Rito.- Azenda dijo mientras propinaba un latigazo al suelo.

-Yo que tú no haría eso.- dijo una voz bastante familiar

Me di la vuelta y vi a Kuro apuntando con sus revólveres a Azenda en la cabeza.

-¿Para esto te pago? ¿Para qué me traiciones?-

-¿Qué esperabas? Esto es un mercado hostil.-

-Te pagaré más que el que te contrató, no me mates, por favor.- Ella estaba temblando y estaba a punto de hacerse pis, suplicaba clemencia. Esto demuestra que es muy débil, pero escuché la misma voz en otra parte.-

-Sueltala, "Shin".-

¿Otro Kuro?

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.- dijo el que retenía a Azenda, inmediatamente, se retiró y gradualmente tomó forma del tipo trajeado que vi en la clínica.-

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Shin?- dijo Kuro

-Tenía que investigar a Yukki Rito por encargó, además de protegerlo.- sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Azenda asustada.

-Es verdad, se me olvidó presentarme. Me llamó "Shin", lo acorté porque Shinigami suena muy largo. Respecto a mis orígenes, podría decirse que soy las cenizas del "Proyecto Darkness".-

-¿Otra arma? ¿En la Tierra?-

-Efectivamente.- dijo mientras expulsaba una calada.-soy el Trans definitivo.-

-¿No era Némesis el definitivo?-

-Desde el enfrentamiento contra Gid Deviluke, los científicos decidieron, "romper con todo". Por eso me rediseñaron y me quitaron todas las debilidades de estas tres últimas. Habéis tenido muy mala suerte topandoos conmigo.-

Kuro miró con odio a aquel hombre trajeado.(Aquí empieza Megalovania)

-Siempre te entrometes en mi trabajo.-

-Si. suelo hacerlo.- replicó desafiante

-NO VOLVERÁS A HACERLO MÁS.- Kuro disparó balas eléctricas que impactaron en él, pero no se movió. Soltó una risa despectiva y comentó.

-Bonito revolver. Me pregunto como me quedará a mí.- Miró su mano y una réplica igual de letal que los revólveres de Kuro apareció en sus manos.- No está nada mal.-

-¿Pero cómo lo ha...?- dijo Azenda sorprendida.

-Puedo transformar mi cuerpo y el exterior en lo que necesito. Puedo aprender y actualizar mi arsenal, creo que por eso siento debilidad por las guerras, todos los recursos y armas los aprovecho.-

-Eso significa...-

-Que no será la última que me involucro en tu trabajo.- su mano tomó forma de una torreta Gatling y comenzó a disparar...

Hola a todos, espero que os esté gustando este fic, y este es Shin, un arma Trans que se transforma a voluntad. Me costó pensar el nombre, ninguno que busqué me gustaba. Seguiré dando detalles de él más tarde.

Si os gusta, dadle Fav y compártelo al mundo.

Nos vemos.


	6. La muerte te vigila

Kuro iba esquivando todas las balas que disparaba Shin. Después de evadir de manera asombrosa todos y cada uno de los proyectiles disparados, apuntó con su revólver hacia el cielo y de él salieron unos cartuchos de color azul eléctrico. Estos cambiaron de trayectoria en medio del aire y fueron directos a por Shin. Cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar, Shin desapareció y al cabo de un segundo volvió a aparecer.

-No sabéis lo conveniente que es transformarse en un átomo de oxígeno.- dijo mientras sonreía.- Kuro, sabes que, tarde o temprano, siempre cumplo un contrato, solo retrasas lo inevitable.- Kuro mientras iba disparándole, pero Shin las esquivaba con cierta facilidad, casi se podría decir que él repelía las balas que Kuro disparaba.- Además, no quiero lastimarte.-

Eso último enfureció mucho a Kuro, tanto que cambió la munición de los revólveres por balas revestidas de materia oscura. Al terminar su recarga, siguió disparando, pero las balas impactaban en aquel hombre y no conseguían ningún efecto.

-No soy ni Némesis, ni Mea, ni Yami. No uses lo que usarías contra ellas, es un malgasto de balas.- prosiguió mientras caminaba entre los proyectiles.- Kuro respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿las balas que disparas es matería oscura manipulada a tu antojo sacadas de la concentración que hay en la atmósfera? ¿O solo me equivoco?-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

Shin se acercó a una farola y la farola tomó forma de un cubículo que encerró a Kuro. Después de haberlo atrapado, Shin dijo en voz alta.

-Eliminar concentración de materia oscura al 40%.-

El recipiente hizo un ruido de succión, sonó un timbre y sacó a Kuro, pero este parecía débil.

-Soy un Trans casi definitivo, puedo transferir mi habilidad a objetos, pero no puedo hacer que se muevan por voluntad propia a menos que lo esté antes de transformarlo, es un defecto mío. Bien, ahora que no tienes nada con lo que dispararme, te lo diré por última vez: dame a mi objetivo.-

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, después Kuro asintió y dijo:

-Me debes una.-

-Después de lo que te voy a pagar, estaremos en paz. Me alegra que uses la razón de vez en cuando.- se giró sobre sí mismo y señaló a Azenda que estaba en el suelo.- En cuanto a tí, tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.- dijo con cierta repugnancia.

-No, no, por favor, Kuro ayúdame.-

Pero Kuro ya no estaba ahí.

Shin miró a Azenda como quien mira a un chicle pegado en la suela del zapato y su mano se transformó en un cañon de plasma. Después le disparo y Azenda cayó insconsciente al suelo.

Me quedé perplejo, ¿otro Trans aquí? Era algo insolito, desconocía la existencia de este. Pude ver como se quedó mirando a Azenda un corto periodo de tiempo, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un dorayaki. Mientras se lo comía, me observó, se me acercó, y me lanzó otro dorayaki.

-Te vendrá bien después de lo que has pasado esta noche.- dijo en un tono serio

Miré al dorayaki con confusión y le pregunté:

-¿Quien eres?-

-Me llamo "Shinigami" pero llamamé "Shin", arma Trans de cuarta generación por cierto.-

-¿Quién te ha enviado?-

-Gid, el rey de Deviluke, padre de Lala.-

-¿Gid?-

-Al ver que Zastin se convirtió en mangaka, y que Yami no es 100% infalible, me envió un contrato vitalicio para protegerte, y no lo pude rechazar.-

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Zastin?-

-Eso es porque siempre te he estado vigilando, aunque siempre anotó mis informes como si no te conociera. Vi que Yami y tú tuvisteis las manos pegadas todo un día, el incidente de Haruna-gato, Darkness también lo prensencié, cuando Azenda manipuló a aquella chica...aquella chica...-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Eh, si, si. En fin, ahora que sabes que te estoy vigilando, no creo que sean necesarios más disfraces, te vigilaré con esta aparencia, pero recuerda que puedo ser cualquier persona...¿Te gustaron los huevos y beicon que hice esta mañana?-

-Pero si el desayuno me lo hizo Mik..-

No terminé la frase, porque desapareció de mi vista.

-Pero será...- me incorporé furioso, este hombre me ha estado espiando sin yo darme cuenta, hacerse pasar por mi hermana...no se lo voy a perdonar.

-Ritooo.-

Lala y las demás estaban en la entrada del descampado, haciendo gestos con las manos para que me acercara, ya no había flor en sus cabezas, así que no corría peligro.

-Chicas.-

-Ya estamos mucho mejor. ¿Quién era el del traje?-

-No sé quién es,pero se llama Shin, y al parecer es un asesino que...-

Rito y las demás siguieron caminando y comentando quién era ese asesino mientras iban de vuelta a sus respectivas casas. Yami regresó a su nave, se duchó, se acostó en su cama y antes de dormir murmuró:

-¿Onii-san?-

 **Hola a todos y con esto termino los aspectos básicos de "Shin", espero que os esté gustando este fic, y ahora...(redoble de tambor) TÚ DECIDES QUE VA A PASAR AHORA. Poned en los comentarios que es lo que quieres que ocurra, To love ru al acabarse no tuvo trama, por lo que estos One shots serviran( meteré algún episodio de relleno por si las moscas XD) ¿Qué quieres que pase?**

 **Dejad Favorito, comentad, y compartidlo al mundo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Comienzan las clases

Han pasado dos semanas desde el último incidente con el supuesto asesino "Shinigami". Desde entonces no duermo tranquilo, cada día cambiaba el despertador para ver si me vigilaba, en uno de mis repentinos despiertos, tenía a Momo encima completamente desnuda.

-¿No hace una noche preciosa, Rito-san?-

-¡AAAHH, MOMO!-

-Fufufu, creo que ya va siendo que experimentes este tipo de situaciones, pero conscientemente.-

Némesis también apareció desde dentro de mí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Momo-hime, hay días que me aburro y quiero que mi sirviente me sa-tis-fa-ga.- recalcó la última palabra.

-Oye Némesis. ¿Qué sabes de este asesino?- dije intentando cambiar de tema

-Oí que después de mí no hubo más Trans, pero al parecer me equivoqué, frente a él, mi Trans es débil, pero creo que Darkness lo supera con creces.-

\- ¿Qué intenciones le ves?-

-Como cualquier asesino a sueldo, cumplirá su contrato, no sé si además hará algo más en la Tierra.-

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que me acueste.-

-Nooo.- se quejó Momo

-Sí, mañana tengo clases, y a pesar de que estés desnuda y que quieras violarme, no accederé a esa petición, probablemente, muchos acepten esta oferta, pero yo no.- me acosté hacia el otro lado de la cama y me dormí profundamente.

"¿Quién sería la chica de la que hablaba?"

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté, y vi a aquel chico trajeado desplomado en mi silla, totalmente dormido.

Esta situación me molestó muchísimo, cuando habló de vigilarme, supuse que me echaría una ojeada, no que se quedaría a vivir aquí.

-Oye, levántate.- le dije mientras lo tiraba de la silla.

Cayó y se incorporó a duras penas.

-¿Cuando te dijeron que me vigilaras, dijeron que sería en mi casa?-

-Sí, viene en el contrato, además yo me las apaño, puedo hacer un cuarto en la casa.- dijo somñoliento mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba.

-ESTO ES LA GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO, YA VIVO CON SUS HIJAS, Y ENCIMA AHORA TENGO QUE...-

-¿Quieres discutir el tema con él?-

Pensé que discutir con mi futuro suegro que es capaz de destruir este planeta con un estornudo, no sería algo conveniente. Solté un gruñido de irritación y fui a cambiarme de ropa. Antes de bajar a la salita, Shin me comentó:

-Por cierto, Gid quiere que te dé clases de autodefensa. Después del primer encuentro con Azenda, vió que eras muy débil, así que accedí a darte clases , a cambio de vivir aquí, además te vendrá bien hacer un poco de ejercicio. Nos vemos en la cocina.-

Entonces se levantó y fue escaleras abajo, hasta que resbaló y rodó por todos los tramos hasta caer debajo de mi hermana Mikan.

-Esto...resbalé por las escaleras, lo siento Mikan.-

-Debes tener más cuidado, Rito.-

"¿Rito? Pero si Rito soy yo."

Corrí hacia el salón y vi como yo mismo estaba en la cocina a gusto. Después se envolvió en una niebla negra y vi que aquel chico trajeado volvía a estar entre nosotros.

-Rito. ya tengo tu desayu...¡AH! ¿Quién eres? ¡Fuera de mi casa!-

-Soy el que se enfrentó a Kuro hace dos semanas. Me llamo Shin y el padre de Lala me ha dicho que puedo quedarme aquí para protegeros.-

-Ya nos bastamos con Yami, y con Zastin.-

Shin puso una mirada irónica dando a entender que si ella hablaba en serio.

-Vale, solo con ella y con sus hermanas nos bastamos.-

-Aún así, aparte de que me viene bien el dinero, no puedo contradecir al caudillo del universo. Por eso me quedo aquí.-

Mikan soltó un gruñido suave de desaprobación.

-Pues si te vas a quedar aquí...no fumes en casa.-

-No es tabaco. Es una medicina.-

-Sí, una medicina letal, dame eso.-

Comtemplé una interesante, pero silenciosa batalla entre Shin y Mikan, hasta que Mikan salió victoriosa y vio que una sección del filtro del cigarro había grabado una cruz, la misma cruz que lleva en sus trajes Yami, Mea y Némesis.

-Esta cruz...¿Trans?-

-Sí.- dijo Shin mientras que le quitaba el paquete de cigarros.

-Entonces...¿Eres el hermano de Yami-chan?-

-Supongo que sí, si soy otro prototipo, quizás sea hermano de Konjiki no Yami y de Mea.-

Mientras masticaba mi tostada y contemplaba como Mikan, entusiasmada, no paraba de interrogar a Shin sobre su parentesco con su mejor amiga, pensaba en como podía afectar esto al Plan Harem. ¿Shin tendrá algun interés en el amor, o será como Yami, que apenas comprende el tema? Mientras reflexionaba, miré el reloj y supe que tenía que volver al instituto. Cogí mi material y me fui de casa, pero antes de irme, Shin me dijo:

-Las clases son en tu hora de gimnasia.-

-Pero ahí estaré ocupado.-

-Ya lo he arreglado con el director.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Dándole un montón de revistas y discos repletos de porno.-

"Lo suponía."

-No faltes.-

Entonces fui con Lala, Nana y Momo para empezar otro día en mi maravillosa y extraña vida...

 **Hola a todos, decidí que este nuevo personaje se hospedara en casa de Rito, tengo muchos planes para él. Espero que os esté gustando a todos, puede que al meter a Shin haya sembrado el descontento en el fandom, pero os pido que le deis una oportunidad, ya veréis como podemos hacer que este fic sea muy divertido.**

 **Si os está gustando, dadle a Favorito, y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión o sugerencia, dejadla en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Colegio caótico

(Clase de gimnasia)

Mientras me vestia, pensaba como un asesino profesional me iba a dar clase sin levantar sospechas. Cuando me até el último cordón del zapato y me fui con Saruyama al patio, vi que el director y un profesor estaban esperándonos en el centro.

-Hola estudiantes, permítanme presentarles a vuestro nuevo profresor de gimnasia.- dijo muy emocionado nuestro director.-

-Hola, me llamo Kazuya, es un privilegio para mí ser vuestro nuevo profesor de gimnasia, espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo mientras se reclinaba exageradamente. Era un hombre alto, muy atlético, bonachón, con los ojos marrones y con el pelo corto.

-Bueno ya os lo he presentado, espero que nuestros alumnos trabajen duro para poder graduarse en cuerpo...y ... en ...almaaa...- declaró mientras babeaba- no lo aguanto más- a continuación se desvistió y se alejó del patio gritando el nombre de Yami.

"Ya es costumbre."

"3, 2, 1,0"

Elevé la vista al cielo y vi que nuestro director se alejaba por el cielo hasta perderse de vista, este hecho dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

-Muy bien clase, empezaremos con unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamientos, luego entrenaremos atletismo.-

Mientras estirábamos cada una de nuestras articulaciones, el profesor se dirigió hacia mí y en voz baja me dijo:

-Bienvenido a mis clases, Yukki Rito.- me susurró mientras sus ojos se tornaban verdes.

¿Shin es Kazuya? Ya sé como no levanta sospechas, pero ¿cómo va a entrenarme personalmente si toda la clase nos mira?

-Bien, quiero deis unas dos vueltas al campo, el último que llegue tendrá que hacer cincuenta flexiones, por no esforzarse.- exclamó en voz alta Kazuya.

Todos se pusieron en sus marcas, cuando sonó el silbato todos salieron disparados con la esperanza de no llegar los últimos. Ren, obviamente, iba como una exalación( como en todas las clases, vaya ) impulsada por una obsesión absurda de la masculinidad. Estuve corriendo y cuando estuve a punto de terminar, tropecé contra una piedra y me comí parte del albero. Todos pasaron por delante mía y quedé último, obviamente.

-Yukki Rito, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando no te esfuerzas: ¡50 FLEXIONES!-

Me dispuse a hacerlas, pero estaba muy enfadado con Shin, me estaba dando un trato muy injusto, mientras las hacía, se aproximó:

-Al igual que yo hago mi papel de profesor, tu harás el de alumno al que le tengo manía, entrenaremos también fines de semana, de todas formas también te diré cuando hay alguno especial.-

-¿Pero cuando tengo yo descansos?-

-Deja que yo lo organice, tranquilo.-

El resto de la clase fue agotadora y horrible, al final estaba cansado y muy malhumorado por a exigencia que tenía este Darkness. Sayurama me contó que era muy buen profesor, pero que solo parecía que tenía ojos para mí. Le mostré una sonrisa irónica y fui a la clase de historia hasta que Kotegawa me detuvo.

-Rito, tenemos un problema.-

-¿De qué clase?-

-¿Recuerdas que el director salió volando por otro intento de acosar a Yami?-

Me imagine al director volando por los aires y me provocó un poco de alegría

-Si, ¿por?- dije entre risas.

-Ha rebotado en una parabólica y ha caído en un fotocopiadora que Lala ha inventado, ahora hay cientos de directores, que hemos podido contener en un aula vacía, pero el problema es que, como son copias, no tienen razón ni nada, solo son pervertidas. La verdad es que toda situación es muy indecente.-

-¿Donde está esa aula?-

-Aquí a la derech...- no terminó la frase porque esa puerta estaba abierta y había una estampida de directores gritando solo una palabra en la lejanía:

-YAMI-CHAAAAAAN.- exclamaban las copias fogosas mientras corrían por el pasillo y se desvestían. Por el camino iban abordando a alguna que otra alumna como Run, o la doctora Mikado o Tear.

Lala se acercó a nosotros y decía que la situación era bastante grave, pero lo dijo como si fuera una gran noticia.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-He inventado esta aspiradora para atraparlos, lo dejo en tus manos, Rito.- me paso una especie de mochila con un contenedor de cristal enorme y una aspiradora.

Mientras me puse la mochila recordé una película que vi hace poco que era de un tema similar, cosa que me era divertida. Cuando ya estaba totalmente equipado y operativo, comenté en voz alta.

-Muy bien, cuando algo extraño ocurre, ¿a quién vas a llamar?-

 **Hola a todos, y aquí termina otro episodio. Doy gracias por las visitas, espero que os esté gustando tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Recuerdos borrosos

El aspirador que me dió Lala resultó ser muy efectivo, absorbía a las copias como si nada. Mientras las copias eran absorbidas, decían algunas últimas palabras como: "Yaaaaamiiii-chuuuaaaaan", o "todavía no he visto rebotar pechos" o "mi emocionado corazón es más potente que un aspiradoooooor", etc. Me sentía muy poderoso con esta mochila caza-directores. Justo atrapé al último cuando me encontré con Oshizu-san.

-Rito, ¿Qué es ese trasto que llevas puesto?-

-Es un mochila que atrapa a los directores, ya había terminado.-

-Me alegra que hayas solucionado esta situación, ahora podemos...descansar...en paaaaaazz...¡UN PERROOOOOOOO!-

Miré detrás mío y vi a Mea con títere con forma Maroon en la mano.

-Te asustas fácilmente, Oshizu-senpai.-

Vi que Oshizu se quedó inmóvil y me temí lo peor: los cristales se rompieron, miles de objetos salían disparados en todas direcciones y el invento de Lala empezó a sufrir unos daños considerables. Se encendió de repente y empezó a succionar todo a su alrededor: gomas, lápices, borradores, ropa...¿ROPA?

Vi el estrépito que la máquina estaba causando, estaba desnudando a todos los chicos y chicas que habían en mi alrededor, todos huían despavoridos hacia las clases o los baños por el pudor. Podría decir que he tenido tanto accidentes de este tipo que sabría quién tiene lunares y en qué sitios. Qué vergüenza...

Kotegawa salió tapándose el cuerpo, fue a por mí y me golpeó

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO?-

-La...máquina..está..fuera de control, hay que avisar a Lala ¡Uah!- fui arrastrado por la succión de la aspiradora, llevándome a Yui conmigo hasta el final del pasillo, en mi trayectoria me topé con Run, Mea, Yami, Nana, Haruna, Lala, Momo, Mikado, Tear y Teoujin-senpai,(todas desnudas por culpa del cachivache este) las arrastré hasta que nos dimos con la pared. Cuando abrí los ojos después del trastazo, sentí que un montón de pechos estaban rozándome todo el cuerpo y de todos los tamaños, además estaba rodeado de cuerpos femeninos desnudos en mayor o menor desarrollo. Nos quedamos mirando un segundo y luego Nana, Yami, Teounjin y Kotegawa me persiguieron por el pasillo para matarme, lo peor que es que yo también estaba desnudo porque el invento decidió succionar la mía también. Run también me perseguía, pero sus intenciones eran distintas:

-Rito-kiuuuuun.- decía mientras corría con los brazos abiertos y poniendo morritos.

"Lo siento Haruna-chan, lo siento de veras."

-Te mataré.- decía Yami mientras su dorada melena se transformaba en todo tipo de armas para liquidarme.

-NO HUYAS, BESTIA.- gritaba Nana.

-¡Desvergonzado!- exclamaba Kotegawa.

Al final me alcanzaron...

(Casa de los Yukki)

(Timbre)

-Ya voy-

Mikan abrió la puerta y encontró a Shin conmigo, pero yo estaba vendado de los pies hasta la cabeza, llevaba muletas, un gotero y casi no podía hablar.

-¿PERO QUÉ LE HA PASADO?-

-Es una larga historia y hay un aspirador de por medio, he tenido que cuidar de él, Lala y compañía ahora vendrán.-

-Vaya...Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿podrías ayudarme con la comida?-

-No sé cocinar.-

-Eres igualito a tus hermanas. Si no tuviera que hacer limpieza te enseñaría encanta...-

Shin pestañeó y un montón de brazos salieron de él e hicieron la limpieza, ordenaron la casa, fregaron todo el suelo, limpiaron la vajilla etc. Cuando terminó en apenas un minuto, dijo:

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo impasible mientras entraba en casa.

Yo, con ayuda de Shin me trasladé hacia mi cuarto y me dormí en cuanto toqué la cama...

 **(POV Shin)**

Me acerqué hacia la encimera y esperé a que Mikan me enseñara a "cocinar". Yo subsisto con dorayakis, pero...¿desde cuando empecé a comerlos, por qué me gustan tanto? Decidí que era una tontería discutir por eso. Mikan me dijo que cogiera un cuchillo y empezara a pelar patatas para hacer un guiso. Transformé mi mano en un pela-patatas y empecé a hacer mi tarea actual con tranquilidad y calma.

-Dime, al igual que con Yami, ¿comes dorayakis por gusto?-

-Sí, desde...desde... .- dije con dificultad, me costaba recordarlo

-¿Desde cuándo?- contestó con curiosidad.

Un torrente de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, no eran agradables, solo veía como mataba a gente hasta que me vi a mí mismo malherido, en estado grave y mi aspecto facial estaba totalmente destrozado. Mientras caminaba en una de las calles de Japón durante la noche, buscaba con desesperación la clínica de Mikado hasta que una chica se acercó a mí con una bolsa de dorayakis. Por alguna razón no podía recordar su cara, será una laguna en mi memoria. Me observó y me dio uno mientras me dijo:

-Pareces estar muy malherido, toma.-

Lo miré durante un segundo, y pensé que no perdía nada por comerlo. Lo mastiqué y pensé que era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado, pero acto seguido ella se alejó por el callejón mientras me deseaba suerte para lo que estuviera buscando...

-¿Shin, estás bien?-

-Ah nada, nada.- después ví que mi estómago rugía

-Parece que tienes hambre, dame un segundo.- se acercó a la despensa y sacó un plato con dorayakis y taiyakis.- Son caseros, los he hecho yo, al igual que el taiyaki. A Yami le encanta que le haga este tipo de comidas.-

Cogí uno y cuando me lo llevé a la boca, el sabor me condujo hacia el recuerdo de la noche en Japón, salvo que esta vez, podía verle la cara a la chica...

"¿Mikan es ella?"

 **Hola a todos...La única relación que no aprobaba era la de RitoXMikan, por eso he decidido que Shin se enamore de Mikan. Poco a poco Shin irá conquistándola a pesar de que es un arma y un asesino,( va a tener las mismas dificultades que Yami XD ) pero...¿ Habrá alguien de To love ru que no esté de acuerdo?**

 **Si os está gustando, dale a Favoritos y dejad una sugerencia en los comentarios, me gustaría que vosotros también decidierais que va a pasar.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. Debilidades

**(POV Shin)**

"Es ella"

Por algún momento, pensaba que iba a ser frío, impasivo, inhumano... pero a la larga siempre estaba solo, este es un mundo solitario, no existen los amigos en este mundo, solo objetivos y contratos, es lo que tiene ser un asesino a sueldo...pero que te ayuden estás vulnerable y ya solo por caridad...Pasaron dos años desde que acepté el encargo de proteger al yerno de Gid, y he visto que hasta mis hermanas Yami, Mea y Némesis no son como eran antes, son "pacíficas" y podría decir hasta amables, creo que debo dejar la profesionalidad a un segundo plano y concentrarme en disfrutar de esta gente tan bondadosa que acompaña mi misión...

-¿Shin, estás bien? ¿Tan rico estaba el dorayaki como para que te quedes inmóvil?- preguntó Mikan

-Ah nada no es nada...entonces ¿dices que debería cortar esto así?-

-Sí.-asintió ella.- Y ahora debes hacer esto...-

Seguimos cocinando y puedo decir que no se me diera mal, mientras vigilaba que el miso no se quemara le pregunté a Mikan

-¿Tu hermano, qué clase de persona es?-

Se detuvo, me miró y empezó a describirlo, a veces me soltaba alguna experiencia que tuvo y se reía, yo solo me limitaba a sonreír y escuchar

-Por lo general es amable, pacífico, bondadoso pero es muy torpe y nos hace pasar unas situaciones muy desvergonzadas, pero en el fondo es confiable.-

-Hum, vendrá bien que le entrene entonces.- miré el reloj y le comenté a Mikan que iba a llevar a su hermano al salón para que cenara. Subí las escaleras y vi a Rito completamente quieto en su cama. Suspiré y me acerqué a él, cogí una de sus vendas y le traspasé algunas nano-máquinas para que aceleraran el proceso de curación. Bajé a la cocina y no había nadie, saqué el miso del cazo y lo puse para que fuera servido. Al acabar miré mi reloj y marcaba dos barras, eso significa que tenía que tomarme mi medicina. Fui al baño y al abrir la puerta supe inmediatamente donde estaba Mikan: Había terminado de ducharse y se iba a poner la toalla. Verla completamente desnuda causó que me sonrojara y la sangre empezó a brotar por mi nariz, parte por la impresión y parte por mi reloj estaba roto, la barra marcaba a a cero y la humedad empezaba a afectarme de verdad. Cerré la puerta mientras me tambaleaba por el pasillo, me llenaba de mini-agujeros y caí desmayado en medio de la entrada...

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el salón con un edredón encima, llevaba vendaje en el cuerpo, manchado con mi sangre y Mikan me miraba preocupada mientras me ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Nada, un vieja cicatriz que tengo.-

-¿Un cicatriz que se extiende a lo largo del cuerpo que te agujerea?-

No quiero que descubra mi secreto.

-Gra..gracias por vendarme Mikan, se está haciendo tarde, debo irme.-

-Pero, quédate a cenar, además vives aquí.-

-Es que...tengo que ir a comprar dorayakis.-

Mikan suspiró algo indignada y dijo con resignación

-Vale, pero vuelve pronto, quiero que cenemos todos juntos.-

-Sí, sí, claro, nos vemos.- Y salí por la puerta, caminé unos cuantos metros, saqué mi pitillera me encendí uno de mis cigarros. Al tomar una calada, vi que mi reloj volvía a rellenarse.

"Tear, me has vuelto ha salvar la vida.-

Me acerqué a la tienda, compre dorayakis y volví a casa. Mikan, Rito y la familia Deviluke me estaban esperando para cenar. Mientras cenábamos, me quedé callado durante la comida y escuché algo que dijo Rito...

 **(POV Rito)**

-Mañana son las votaciones para un concurso.-

-Ah el de repostería.- dije algo entusiasmado.- Yo voy a presentarme para ser juez.

"Así podré catar los pasteles de Haruna-chaaan."

-Qué bien, así podrás probar mi pastel de materia oscura, Ritoooo.- dijo Lala muy emocionada

"Pastel de materia oscura" oí a Némesis babear "Quiero que lo pruebes, sirviente mío."

"No, ni de broma."

Terminé de cenar y subí a mi habitación. Mikan subió conmigo y me contó lo que ocurrió con Shin, que empezó a sangrar y que cayó redondo en el vestíbulo.

-Esto es muy extraño. ¿Dijo que era una vieja cicatriz?-

-Sí, pero no me lo creo. Intenté hacer con él lo que hice como hice con Yami, y funcionó pero...lo del baño fue..."inusual".

-Quizá sea algo puntual. Sigue intentándolo, seguro que podrás adaptarlo a la vida de la Tierra. Además pienso que esa actitud tuya que tienes, realmente ayuda a los demás.- dije comprensivo

Mikan me sonrió, me puso un dedo en la frente y me dijo muy contenta:

-¿Sabes? Aunque seas un poco tontorrón, siempre sabes que decir, ya sé por qué Lala te aprecia tanto. Bueno ahora hay que dormir, mañana tienes una votación muy importante.-

Ella salió de la habitación y yo me dispuse a dormir...

 **(POV Mikan)**

Salí de la habitación, me puse mi pijama y busqué a Celine para dormir, pero no estaba en mi cuarto, bajé al salón para llamarla y me la encontré abrazando a Shin por la cabeza mientras se reía escandalosamente. Shin la cogió, la puso en sus rodillas y en un par de minutos, la durmió.

-Parece que le caes, bien.-

-Ya, cuando me dijeron que protegiera Yukki, supuse que diría también a toda su familia, por eso creo que también debería protegeros, a Rito, a Lala, a sus hermanas, a Celine y a tí, claro está.- cuando se refirió a mí, me dio a Celine totalmente dormida, y me deseó buenas noches. Acto seguido subió al cuarto de Rito y se durmió como un tronco.

"Es raro. Es un arma, pero...parece humano."

 **Hola, perdonad mi demora, pero los estudios me están acaparando demasiado, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y del siguiente...no adelanto nada pero va a ser un episodio muy "dulce".**

 **Nos vemos.**


	11. Juzgando en serio

**(POV: Rito)**

Me levanté de mi cama muy ilusionado. Hoy eran las votaciones para ser juez del concurso de repostería, el cuál sé que Haruna-chan va a participar, ya me lo imagino...

"Rito-kun, te he hecho esta tarta."

"Hmm, Haruna, esta tarta está buenísima y es bonita, pero...no es tan bonita y ni tan buena como tú."

"Rito..."

Entonces nos enlazamos y nos derretimos en un beso apasionado mientras el ocaso nos brindaba con los últimos rayos de luz para pasar a ser una noche inolvidable...

-Hehehe...- babeé mientras lo imaginaba.

-¡RITOOO! ¡BAJA A DESAYUNAAAR O LLEGARAS TARDE!- exclamó Mikan desde la cocina.

Me vestí rápidamente, y bajé por las escaleras corriendo para pasar a devorar mi desayuno. Hoy quería llegar al instituto Sainan lo antes posible.

-Al menos disfruta del desayuno.- se quejó Mikan- Mira a Shin, estaba ahora mismo como unas castañas con las tostadas que le he preparado.

Le eché un vistazo a su expresión, seguía manteniendo la mirada seria que siempre tenía pero esta vez, en su cara había dibujada una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hazle caso a tu hermana. Los dorayakis están bien, pero estás tostadas...-

Me terminé mi tazón y fui con tranquilidad hacia el instituto. De repente Némesis salió de mi estómago y empezó a conversar conmigo sobre lo que había imaginado hace un rato.

-¿Sabes? Esa visión podría ser mucho mejor si se modificara un poco...-

"Yukki-kun"

Me besó pero sus ropas eran distintas, solo estaba vestida con un delantal. Después se alejo un poco de mis labios y se quitó el delantal lentamente para luego dejarlo a sus pies.

"Hazme tuya." miró suplicante. Yo me quedé anonadado al ver su cuerpo, como fue traída al mundo, y más cuando es un cuerpo de semejante calibre.

-NÉMESIS.-

-Jajaja, solo es una broma, pero ¿te gustaría que pasara?-

-No, no me gustaría.-

"Un poco sí."

(Instituto Sainan)

-Bueno, comencemos con las votaciones para ser miembro del jurado. Antes de nada, ¿estáis inscritos todos los queréis estar en el concurso de repostería?- anunció Kotegawa

-Síiiii.- informó Lala mientras levantaba la mano enérgicamente

Hubo un leve murmullo confirmando su asistencia

-Muy bien. ¿Alguien quiere presentarse voluntariamente?- prosiguió Yui

Levanté la mano decidido, pero nadie más la levantó

-¿Alguien más aparte de Yukki Rito?- insistió Kotegawa

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba durante unos escasos segundos.

-Muy bien, Yukki Rito, te nombró oficialmente como juez en el concurso de repostería. ¡Esfuérzate!- comentó con cierto orgullo

-Gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- dije con modestia

-Recordad que el concurso es en dos días, debéis presentar vuestros postres y montar un standing anunciando vuestro respectivo postre. Yo misma participaré en el concurso.- habló con cierta vergüenza.

"NO PUEDO ESPERAR, QUIERO QUE EL CONCURSO SEA YA."

(Dos días más tarde)

-BIENVENIDOS AL CONCURSO DE REPOSTERÍA ANUAL DE SAINAN, RECORDAD QUE AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES LA "DULZURA" QUE LE PONEN NUESTRAS CHICAS A SUS POSTRES. ¿USTED QUE OPINA ,SEÑOR DIRECTOR?- exclamó muy entusiasmado Saruyama por megafonía.

-CIERTAMENTE, LOS POSTRES SON DULCES, PERO SON INSIGNIFICANTES COMPARADOS CON NUESTRAS A..LUMN...AS, ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡YAAAMIIII-CHAAAAAAAAN!

-Nuestro director no ha podido resistir el impulso de lujuria, por eso ha abandonado la retransmisión del concurso. Ahh nuestro director.¿Nunca cambiará, verdad?- comentó Sayurama con cierta nostalgia.

Mientras me ponía mi banda en la que ponía "Juez" pensaba en todas las tartas que iba a probar hoy. Respiré hondo y con calma salí a los standing a probar las tartas. Me encontré a Rin, Saki y Aya en un standing. Me acerqué al puesto a evaluar dicha tarta.

-Ya verás, Yukki Rito, al probar mi tarta, quedarás prendada de ella. ¡Nadie puede ganarle a Saki, reina de las tartas, muajajajajajaja!- comentó Saki soltando la típica risa de triunfo que suelta.

Me acerqué la porción de tarta a la boca, y cuando tocó mi lengua supe un que había un título de la realeza que jamás podrá obtener Saki: el de cómo hacer una tarta. Por educación puse una cara de gusto, pero cuando no mirara, la escupiría inmediatamente.

-Dime, ¿te gustó?- preguntó Rin

-Sí...riquísima..., ahora cuando acabe os daré un veredicto, ahora...voy... al baño.- me llevé la mano a la boca, quería vomitarla. Mientras me alejaba, ellas comentaban:

-Se ve que no le ha gustado.- comentó Rin

-Pues tengo que ganar, no puedo volver a perder contra Lala, sería humillante.- sollozó Saki.-Creo que lo mejor...será que... le ocurra un "pequeño" accidente.- una maquiavólica mirada fue concebida en su rostro.

-Es alienígena, tiene ventaja, puede que sea mejor "igualar las cosas".- comentó Aya

Las tres se pusieron en corrillo para maquinar un plan...

-Esto servirá para descalificar a Lala. Lo siento, pero solo hay una mejor en este instituto.-

Vertieron productos químicos sobre la receta de Lala. Solo había que esperar a que la catástrofe ocurriera...

 **Hola a todos, el siguiente episodio será muy caótico, pero espero que este episodio os haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Pd: A pesar de que tiene un personaje que no pertenece a To love ru, este fic está enfocado en Rito, pero ya pensaré en algo para él también.**

 **Pdd: Recomendable leer los mangas, por los spoilers que puedo soltar ya que también me documento en ellos.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**


	12. Caos sabor a fresa

-Ritooo,ven a probar mi tartaaaaa.- Lala intentaba llamar mi atención,pero el olor que desprendía aquella..."cosa" hacía que me alejara aún más. Pasé por muchos standings, había algunos que parecían muy buenos y algún que otro desastre, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a Yami detrás de un puesto con una ración de Taiyakis. Decidí dejarlo para el final debido a los acontecimientos recientes:

"¡NO CAPTAS NADA! Yukki Rito... eres mi objetivo...en el amor."

Esas palabras sonaban muy lejanas en mi cabeza, que una asesina legendaria del espacio te confiese su amor no es algo que ocurra todos los días y encima es la cosa más sorprendente que he oído en esta vida (pero cambiará a segundo lugar cuando escuche Sairenji declararse).

Al caminar un rato me encontré a Kotegawa detrás de un puesto y estaba un poco nerviosa. Al verme se asustó un poco, pero me ofreció su postre: unas neko-galletas de chocolate negro con las orejas hechas con crema. Al probarlo me quedé fascinado: Estaba delicioso.

-¿Y...y bien?- preguntó con intriga

-Están muy buenas.- respondí.-Probablemente una de las mejores galletas que he probado.-

-Mu...muchas gracias. Me costaron mucho tiempo en hacerlas.- contestó al ver mi respuesta.

Nunca había observado este comportamiento en Kotegawa. Le di mi aprobación y revisé los puestos que me quedaban por probar: El de Haruna-chan,el de Yami y el de Lala.

-Buff,¿y ahora a cual voy primero?-

-Ve primero al de Haruna o al de Yami.-

-PERO, NÉMESIS...- me fui corriendo a un lugar apartado para que no la vieran.-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te muestres en público?-

Ella se quedó un poco pensativa y contestó que unas trece, pero que ese no era el caso, que ella apoyaba que fuera en este orden: Haruna-Lala-Yami o Yami-Lala-Haruna.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunte intentando buscar sentido a esa cadena

-Para que tu paladar, cuando comas la comida de Lala, sea limpiado.

Vi que su razonamiento era válido, pero escogería a Haruna primero ya que estaba ansioso por probar su postre. Así que cogí y me dirigí hacia el standing de Sairenji. Ella había hecho un arroz con leche acompañado de un flan. Al verlo se me hacia la boca agua.

-Yukki-kun,espero que este postre te guste.- dijo con una amabilidad digna de un ángel. Me llevé una cucharada a la boca y encontré lo que esperaba: todos los sabores estaban en armonía, el arroz con la leche y la canela danzaba al mismo son en mi paladar, me quedé maravillado con esta sensación dulzona. Al ver que Haruna me estaba mirando, disimulé un poco pero la respuesta era la misma: era algo delicioso. Ella se sonrojó muchísimo, me agradeció la crítica, y esperó en su puesto hasta la entrega de premios.

"Creo que el premio se lo llevará ella, ha hecho un postre delicioso al fin y al cabo."

Miré la lista y me temí lo peor: ahora le tocaba a Lala.

Fui hasta su puesto arrastrando los pies, mientras en mi cabeza sonaba una marcha fúnebre, comer los postres de Lala hace que esté de mal humor durante un tiempo y encima el retrete paga las consecuencias. Me acerqué un poco asustado, un poco nervioso, un poco alarmado, pero profundamente estaba en pánico.

-Hola Ritoo, veo que por fin vas a probar este postre que hecho para tí.-

-Gracias, seguro que está rico.- mentí y además se sabía que estaba mintiendo a kilómetros de distancia, pero Lala sonrió. Cogió una porción y me dijo:

-Abre la boca. ¿sí?- ella sonrió mientras acercaba la cuchara a mi boca. Estaba a escasos milímetros de estar en contacto con mi boca, pero algo sucedió: el trozo de tarta se estremeció saltó hacia la tarta y esta se fue corriendo.

-¿Are?- miró Lala extrañada al ver como su postre se alejaba rápidamente. Además la tarta empezó a comerse los postres de los otros puestos. Por cada postre que ingería, esta se hacía más grande hasta convertirse en un monstruo del tamaño de un bloque de pisos.

-Pero...¿qué?-

La gente huía presa del pánico, el postre empezó a capturarlo y a comérselos también.

-¿Y Yami? ¿Donde está Yami?-

Cuando me giré, contemple una situación garrafal: Ella estaba atrapada por tentáculos hechos de materia oscura. Estaba completamente inmóvil, horrorizada.

-No...me gustan...las cosas...resbaladizas...- tartamudeo mientras los tentáculos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Al final el monstruo atrapó a Lala, a sus hermanas y a Mea, las únicas que podían protegernos, incluso atrapó a Zastin y a mi hermana. Mientras el monstruo desataba el caos, me quedé quieto con el pensamiento de que yo solo no podía hacer nada...

 **Hola a todos, lamento que no haya publicado nada estos últimos días, pero por motivos personales, no me encontraba a gusto. No sé cuando subiré el próximo porque tengo exámenes próximamente pero será pronto.**

 **Si te ha gustado, dale a Favoritos y compártelo con todo el fandom de to love ru.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: ¿Por cierto, quién queréis que gane el concurso?**


	13. Reencuentro

A ver...respira tranquilo, una tarta gigante monstruosa a secuestrado a mis amigas y Yami está inmovilizada porque le tiene fobia a las cosas sinuosas. ¿Hay alguien que me pueda ayudar?

El colosal postre fijó la mirada en mi persona y le parecía deliciosa. Yo al ver las intenciones del bicho, huí alrededor del recinto del festival, pero el monstruo me seguía a una velocidad increíble, casi alcanzaba una velocidad subsónica. Mientras corría pude reconocer una silueta en la entrada del colegio: Traje negro, una bolsa de dorayakis en su mano, un sombrero estilo ganster...La única persona que podía arreglar este embrollo.

-Shin, ayuda, el postre de Lala se ha vuelto loco, nos quiere comer a tod...-

-¿Y no has podido hacer nada?-

-No, ¿QUÉ HAGO CONTRA UNA TARTA GIGANTE?-

-Ahhh, en verdad Gid tiene razón, eres muy débil.-

-Sí, lo débil que tú quieras, pero ayúdame.-

-De acuerdo, sostén esto.- me dio la bolsa con los dulces y se fue primero a por los tentáculos que tenían a Yami totalmente inmovilizada y horrorizada. Transformó su mano en una motosierra y cortó todas las ligaduras.

-Tú...eres...-

-Ya nos presentaran luego, tenemos que lidiar con esto.- dijo Shin señalando al monstruo

Ella levantó el vuelo con sus alas de ángel y fue a rescatar a los que estaban atrapados en el bicho, mientras que Shin iba cortando a la tarta como podía. Yo me quedé observándoles un buen rato...hasta que Yami chocó contra mí porque me puse en su trayectoria de vuelo.

-¿Por qué te metes en los momentos más inoportunos?-dijo ella muy molesta

-Por que no sabía que ibas a pasar por aquí y...oh oh.- una de mis manos estaba en su pecho derecho apretándolo con fuerza. Ella me miró furiosa y me propinó un puñetazo que me envió al tejado de la escuela.

-Au.- exclamé mientras me levantaba y me sacaba trocitos de piedra de la banda de juez y el uniforme. El resto del combate lo visualicé desde la azotea. Shin iba sacando a la gente atrapada gracias a un soplete, mientras que Yami iba dando tajos al monstruo. Al final Yami y Shin ascendieron hasta su cabeza y ambos se la cortaron . El decapitado monstruo cayó lentamente hacia el patio, dejando el recinto del concurso manchado por trozos de tarta.

Mientras la gente iba recuperándose del disgusto, me preguntaba que quién había convertido la tarta de Lala en un demonio dulzón. Lo supe cuando Saki presumía de haber ganado "por incomparecencia"

Las descalifiqué por sabotaje, aunque me supo un poco mal por Teounjin, ella no había hecho nada malo. Cuando me dirigí a los puestos del juez, vi que todo estaba hecho un desastre: todos los postres habían sido destruidos.

-Qué mal, el concurso se ha ido al garete.-

Note una presencia en la espalda, me giré y contemple a Yami con un plato en sus manos, en dicho plato había un taiyaki.

-Yami.¿Esto es para que lo pruebe?-

Ella asintió vigorosamente, a pesar de que la avergoncé anteriormente. Cogí el taiyaki y cuando me lo metí en la boca, supuse que era un taiyaki normal y corriente, pero estaba mejor, era una mezcla de sensaciones deliciosas, un taiyaki normal no podía competir contra este.-

-Lo..lo llamo "El Taiyaki Supremo". ¿Te gusta, Yukki Rito?-

No podía decir que no al ver la cara que me puso.

-Yami, ¿este taiyaki lo has hecho tú?-

-Seguí las instrucciones de Mikan, pero lo personalicé a mi gusto, ¿te gusta?-

-Es el mejor taiyaki que he probado, muchas gracias, Yami.- cuando terminé de responder Yami estaba rojísima, al parecer le daba mucha vergüenza que le haya dicho eso. Esto dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Bueno, me alegra que todo haya acabado bien.- dijo Shin mientras terminaba de comer un dorayaki.

Yami dejó mi crítica culinaria a un lado y le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Me llamo Shin, soy el protector de Yukki Rito, perteneciente al proyecto Darkness, y...-

"¿Por qué suelta todos sus títulos cuando alguien pregunta quien es?"

-¿Del proyecto Darkness? Eso significa...-

-¿Qué significa, Konjiki no Yami?-

-Eso significa que somos hermanos.-

Shin se quedó de piedra durante varios segundos hasta que pronunció

-¿Imotoo Yami-chan? Eso significa que Mea también es mi hermana ¿no?-

-Sí, también es cierto. Creía que Mea y yo eramos las únicas, pero ya veo que no.-

-Ahora que lo pienso...mientras me criaban, oí que tenía hermanas, pero desaparecieron... Bueno, me alegro de conocerte, Yami-onechan.- comentó Shin mientras le tendía la mano a Yami. Ella miró la mano, sonrió, y respondió:

-Lo mismo digo, Shinigami Onii-chan.-

-Suena mejor de lo que pensaba.- rió Shin, Yami le siguió y el restó se contagió de la alegría de su reencuentro. Ya calmados, Kotegawa me preguntó

-Bueno al final ¿Quién ha ganado el concurso?-

-Oh oh.- dije en voz baja...

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To love ru Darkness con una pregunta: ¿Quién queréis que gane este concurso de repostería, Yami, Kotegawa o Haruna? Dejaré hasta el martes para que decidáis ya que, de cierto modo, las decisiones las tomáis vosotros.**

 **También dejad sugerencias para el próximo capítulo, quiero escuchar vuestras ideas.**

 **Poned la respuesta en los comentarios**

 **No olvidéis darle a Favoritos, deja tu comentario y comparte este fic a todo el fandom de To love ru XD.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Adios**

 **Adios.**


	14. Aviso de autor: Ideas vuestras

Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y me gustaría decir que la cantidad de visitas que tiene este fic me has conmovido bastante, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

No obstante, planteé este fic para que el público participara poniendo en los reviews lo que quieren ver en los siguientes episodios, porque disfruto sabiendo lo que pensáis y queréis ver en el fic, es más, me atrevo a decir que el episodio de la tarta fue una idea de un seguidor mío, ya que este fic también está publicado en Wattpad junto con las Confesiones del Hombre Morado.

Resumiendo, quierocontar con el apoyo de los lectores ya que To love ru, al no tener trama lineal, nos divertiríamos redactando ideas y publicando capítulos a gusto de todos, pero eso sí, contando de que este fic se ajusta mucho al anime y al manga(quitando el personaje que he metido)...pero no significa que no haya salseo. Lo habrá pero todo a su tiempo...

En fin, el próximo capítulo está en vuestras manos, toda idea y/o comentario es bien recibido.

Nos vemos.


	15. ¿Cita?

**Capítulo** 14 **: ¿Cita?**

-Oh, oh.- eso susurré cuando Kotegawa preguntó acerca del ganador del concurso. Los tres postres estaban buenísimos y era difícil decidir, además de que si lo hacía mal podría herir a las demás...pero espero que ni Yami, ni Kotegawa, ni Haruna tengan mal perder o ganar.

-He decidido la ganadora del concurso.- todos los chicos que se apuntaron me miraron con mala cara.- Ha ganado...- la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente...-Konjiki No Yami. Felicidades.-

Un montón de confeti estalló e inundó todo el festival. Yo fui a la sala de las vitrinas y le entregué el trofeo que le acreditaba el título. Por megafonía se anunciaba el nombre de Yami por todas partes. Tengo que decir que ahí estaba emocionado, pero un mensaje que dijeron por los altavoces estropeó algo el ambiente.

-AHORA NUESTRO AMABLE DIRECTOR LE DIRIGIRÁ UNAS BREVES PALABRAS A LA GANADORA.-

La expresión feliz de Yami cambió rápidamente y se tornó oscura. Pude ver en el horizonte como nuestro director corría casi desnudo mientras babeaba:

-YAMI-CHAAAAAN, ENHORABUENA POR GANAR EL CONCURSO, COMO PREMIO TE LAMERÉ ENTERA MIENTRAS NOS REVOLCAMOS Y...- Yami le golpeó y lo mandó por los aires hasta perderse del vista. Después sonrió, y dijo:

-Me alegra haber ganado el premio. Hoy me han pasado muchas cosas buenas, entre ellas he podido conocer a mi último hermano y ganar este concurso tan especial, estoy...muy...feliz.- unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. La verdad nunca había visto a Yami tan feliz, me emocioné un poco. Mikan se acercó y celebró con Yami su victoria en nuestra casa..

Después de que la fiesta terminara Yami y Mikan se acercaron a Shin, quien estaba a punto de encenderse un cigarro, pero al verlas, decidió guardárselo y hablar.

-Shin, muchas gracias por salvar a Yami de esos tentáculos.- dijo Mikan agachando un poco la cabeza, mostrando respeto y gratitud.

-Si no me hubieras liberado, habrían atrapado a Yukki Rito, muchas gracias, de verdad.- continuó Yami mientras se comía un taiyaki.

-No hay de qué, pero no fue nada.- explicó Shin con cierta modestia.

-¿Hay algo que quieras en particular?- preguntó Mikan.

-Hummm, la verdad no sé qué pedir...- mientras pensaba, Mikan miró a Yami, diciéndole con la mirada que qué podría pedir un Trans asesino. Yami le susurró que podría enseñarle la ciudad y las costumbres, a ella le hizo falta cuando vino aquí.

-¿Que tal si te enseño la ciudad?- sugirió Mikan

Al escuchar la sugerencia, Shin aceptó ya que él solo sabía llegar al instituto y a la tienda.

-Apenas sé moverme por la ciudad, así que iré con gusto a que me enseñes la ciudad.- comentó el chico trajeado...

-Pues el sábado quedamos en la puerta de casa a las 9:00 de la mañana.-

-Ahí estaré.-

Mikan y Yami se alejaron. Mientras caminaban, comentaban el plan del sábado.

-Mikan...-

-¿Sí Yami?-

-Nosotros, los Trans como él o como yo, apenas sabemos nada del amor, pero gracias a tí y todos he podido aprender de él. Así que te voy a decir una cosa que puede que te impacte.-

-No entiendo.-

-Según los libros que estado leyendo acerca de estos temas, puedo llegar a la conclusión de que le has pedido una cita a mi Oni-san.-

Mikan frenó en seco, pensó durante un segundo y al instante su cara se tornó roja.

-NO ES UNA CITA, SOLO LE VOY A ENSEÑAR LA CIUDAD. ¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS, YAMI?- se quejó mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de una cita?- preguntó Rito.

-NO ES UNA CITA, BAKA...¡UAAHH!- exclamó enfadada Mikan, después tropezó, cayó con Yami y ambas empujaron a Rito.

-Ayy, qué daño...- Rito pensó en voz alta, pero al levantar la cabeza notó algo que le era muy familiar...los pechos de Yami estaban en su cara mientras que con la mano derecha estrujaba el de Mikan. Ambas al ver la situación, se irritaron, pero Mikan detuvo a Yami, que estaba a punto de asesinar a Rito.

-Yami, es culpa mía, yo me he tropezado, no le mates.-

-DEBO HACERLO, ODIO LAS COSAS PERVERTIDAS.- exclamó mientras su melena se transformaba en cuchillos y en perforadoras.

-Lo..lo..SIENTO.- se excusó Rito mientras se alejaba de Yami.

Al recobrar la compostura, todas se fueron a sus casas y a sus habitaciones...

(Habitación de Momo)

-Debo impedir esa cita como sea.- susurraba Momo mientras planeaba como estropear la cita.

El plan Harem corre peligro...

Fin

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru Darkness. He de decir que respecto a lo que colgué en la nota de autor no habido cambios ni reviews ni ideas...nada, por consiguiente, tendré que seguir subiendo capítulos con ideas mías. Espero que os gusten y también espero que os penséis lo de dar ideas. Juntos podemos hacer que este fic sea más divertido e interesante.**

 **Nos vemos**


	16. Recorriendo la ciudad primera parte

**Capítulo 15 : Recorriendo la ciudad.**

Sábado (08:00 am)

 **(Pov Shin)**

Hoy la hermana de mi objetivo, Mikan, me va a enseñar la ciudad. Debo admitir que me encuentro algo nervioso, nunca había ido por la calle con seguridad. Es lo que tiene ser un arma, estar todo el rato alerta, y que hoy, me acompañe una persona, me pone más nervioso aún. No sé como debo comportarme, ni sé cómo debo ir por la calle,pero opino que me irá bien, estoy en manos de la hermana del yerno del hombre más poderoso del universo.

Bajé las escaleras y me metí en el baño para asearme. Después de salir detecté un olor muy agradable que provenía de la cocina. Vi a Mikan cocinando mientras sonreía. Hoy parece muy contenta, aunque claro, su mejor amiga, y mi hermana, ganó el concurso de postres gracias a ella. Decidí darle una sorpresa: Me transformé en una pluma diminuta y pasé flotando hasta su lado. Cuando llegué allí le susurré:

-Buenos días.-

Ella se alarmó, y miró de izquierda a derecha, esperando encontrar a la persona que le había deseado unos buenos días. Después de comprobar que eran imaginaciones suyas, siguió cocinando hasta que volvió a escuchar:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la comida?-

Ella empezó a asustarse, pero luego vio la pluma en la encimera de la cocina y mostró una expresión leve de enfado.

-No tiene gracia, Shin. No me gusta que me asusten.-

La pluma inmediatamente cambió de forma y volví a aparecer como si nada.

-¿Estás preparando los almuerzos?- pregunté mientras analizaba las cajitas con la comida.-

-Si, los obentos están casi listos.- dijo mientras vigilaba que el contenido de la olla no se quemaba.- Hoy habrá arroz con gambas, un poco de ramen y unos taiyakis.

-¿Taiyaki?-

-Es lo que come casi todos los días tu hermana. Es como un dorayaki pero tiene forma de pescado y está relleno de una salsa dulce de frijoles rojos.

-Ahhh.- respondí mientras asimilaba la información.-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No, tranquilo, estoy a punto de acabar. Espera, acabo de recordar una cosa.-

-¿El qué?-

A continuación recibí un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Auuh, ¿por qué?-

-Esto por abrir la puerta del baño sin preguntar. En ese aspecto eres muy parecido a Rito, haces las cosas normales sin pensar.-respondió ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y exasperaba un poco de aire, dando a entender que no tenía remedio. A continuación me señaló y dijo confiadamente:-Pero no te desanimes, te enseñaré como se vive aquí en la Tierra y cómo debes actuar ante situaciones normales.- después sonrió y terminó diciendo: -Esto está listo,¿nos vamos?-

Asentí con la cabeza y ambos nos fuimos por la puerta...

 **(POV Momo)**

Después de comprobar que Mikan y Shin se habían ido, me preparé para la operación:"Estropear tour". Me vestí con ropa de incógnito y les seguí por el aire. Mientras volaba con las alas anti-gravedad que me regaló mi One-sama, pensé que Shin era un elemento peligroso para el plan Harem ya que Mikan tenía que ser una concubina de Rito-san. Que ahora se vaya con el hermano de Yami y Mea no lo podía permitir. Sinceramente el incesto es la menor de mis preocupaciones. ¡Y que por fin Yami se había declarado a Rito, viene él ahora, e intenta quedarse con Mikan-san! Haré todo lo posible para estropear la cita.

 **(POV Mikan)**

"Espero que con él sea un poco más fácil que con su hermana Mea."

Eso pensaba mientras caminaba al lado de Shin. Tiene un nombre bastante siniestro, la verdad, aunque "Naranjas orgánicas" tampoco puede hablar mucho del tema. Ambos llegamos al centro de la ciudad, Shin estaba muy alertado, miraba a todas partes y tenía una mirada un tanto desconfiada.

-Nadie es tu enemigo. Cálmate.-

-Ya...-

-Tomemos un helado.- dije señalando un puestecito.

Ambos nos acercamos al puesto donde un agradable señor nos atendió hasta que dijo algo "desafortunado".

-¿Lo quiere para compartir con su novio?-el dependiente enfatizó la última palabra. Yo cogí los helados un poco ruborizada y me alejé con Shin, quién miraba al heladero buscando un significado a esa pregunta.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué significa un novio?-

"Doy gracias a que apenas sabe nada del amor."

-Te lo explicaré más tarde. De momento solo has visto este sitio.- comenté mientras me alejaba un poco.-Pero luego vamos a ver mucho más, de momento iremos a ese local. Rito solía frecuentar este sitio cuando era más pequeño.- señalé unos recreativos.

Ambos entramos, y había mucho ambiente. Las máquinas que estaban en el local eran de todo tipo: el gancho, videojuegos, hockey sobre aire, etc... Los dos caminamos hacia la zona de los arcade y Shin se paró a observar uno de disparos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

Shin saco una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo y mientras miraba las imágenes de un rifle laser, ya que mostraba el trailer del arcade, la minúscula piedra se transformo en el rifle que estaba en la pantalla.

-No está mal.- exclamó sonriente mientras empuñaba el arma y la volvía a transformar en la piedra.

-¿Cómo has...?-

-¿Sabes que hubo una guerra Intergaláctica hace años, verdad?-

Debido a que escuché las historias que contaba Zastin, asentí.

-Con solo mirar un arma, puedo copiarla y usarla en mi beneficio. Así conseguí los revólveres de Kuro.- comentó mientras sacaba un par de pistolas de su bolsillo y las volvía a guardar.-Por eso siento debilidad por las guerras, es una oportunidad para actualizar mi arsenal...pero esto es increíble, no sabía que un simple juego pudiera tener un rifle con tanto potencial.

-Entonces te gustaran todos los juegos que tiene Rito de disparos.-

-¿Hay de esto en casa?- exclamó muy ilusionado.

-Claro. Vamos a la máquina del gancho.- lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hacia el juego. Cuando miré no había nada que no me interesara, hasta que vi una cosa que a Yami le hubiera encantado: Un peluche de un Taiyaki gigante.

-¡Qué lindo es! A tu hermana le encantará este regalo.-

-Si le gustan tanto, pues entonces esto será suficiente para mantenerla feliz.-

-Vamos, consíguelo.-

-Ni siquiera sé como funciona.-

-Yo sí sé, pero soy muy mala en este tipo de juegos. Mira, se maneja con la palanca y con el botón lo bajas y agarras el peluche sin que se te caiga.-

-Probaré a ver.-

-Suerte.-

Shin cogió la palanca y el gancho fue directamente a por el peluche. Justo cuando estaba encima de él, Shin se quedó quieto y movía los ojos muy rápido, como si viera algo que yo no fuera capaz de ver. Entonces fue cuando el gancho bajó, atrapó el peluche y lo dejó justo en el hueco para cogerlo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien,- le felicité mientras recogía el peluche y lo metía en una bolsa.- pero, ¿por qué movías los ojos así?-

-Solo calculaba todas las posibilidades para atraparlo sin que se cayera antes de tiempo.-

Los dos nos fuimos de allí para continuar este tour...

 **(Pov Momo)**

De momento esto marcha como si fuera una cita normal. Solo debo esperar el momento oportuno para echarlo todo a perder...

Fin primera parte.

 ** _Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru Darkness 3. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio? ¿Momo conseguirá sabotear la cita o todo saldrá a pedir de boca para Mikan y su acompañante? Pon qué quieres que ocurra en los comentarios. Tampoco olvides darle a Fav, Follows y compartirlo con todo el fandom._**

 ** _Gracias a drago jls por dejar review, y gracias a todos por las visitas. Somos 1100 ya. Arigato :3_**

 ** _También gracias a Uchiha-Issei-DXD, por el apoyo que me has brindado. Recomiendo que os paséis por sus fics, son muy interesantes._**

 ** _Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Prize Corner, ganando tickets en abundancia para cambiarlo por un peluche de mí mismo. Lo sé, soy muy egocéntrico._**

 ** _Nos vemos._**

 ** _PD: Si alguien no ha entendido lo de naranjas orgánicas, Yukki Mikan en español significa "Naranjas orgánicas.". Pensé que sería divertido colgarlo..._**


	17. Recorriendo la ciudad Segunda parte

**Capítulo 16 : Recorriendo la ciudad.**

Sábado (10:00 am)

 **(Pov Mikan)**

-A Yami le va encantar este regalo.- dije mientras apretaba el peluche contra mi pecho mientras sonreía y sentía la suavidad de este.

-Parece que te guste más a tí que a ella.- respondió Shin

-Es que este es muy blandito y lindo...Ojalá hubiera otro así en la máquina.-

-Bueno, hay una manera de solucionarlo.-

-¿Qué?-

Shin cogió el peluche con un poco de dificultad debido al tamaño de este, luego sacó una piedra pequeña de su bolsillo, y de repente la piedra de manera gradual transformó la piedrecita en una réplica exacta del peluche.

-Tu Trans es bastante curioso. ¿Puedes transformar cualquier cosa que toques?-

-Sí, y a mí mismo también.-

-Yami no puede hacer estas cosas.-

-Pero que no pueda ella no significa que sea menos poderosa, es más, es muchísimo más fuerte que yo.-

-Pues poder hacer eso da muchas ventajas. Por cierto gracias por el peluche.-

-No fue nada...-

 **(POV Momo)**

Bien, comencemos la trampa número uno. No nada peor para una pareja es que alguien que se meta de por medio...Por eso usaré polen de una flor que anula la voluntad. He decidido usarla contra tres maleantes para que les "atraquen". Solo tuve que acercarme un grupo de macarras que estaban jugando a un juego de coches...

-Hola.- dije cortésmente.-Soy de una nueva cafetería temática, venía a regalarles una flor con la dirección para que se pasaran por allí, claro está si quieren verme.- esto último lo dije de una manera seductora

Se quedaron un tanto embobados con mi belleza pero cogieron la flor y la olieron. Al cabo de dos segundos los tres se quedaron estáticos mirando a la nada.

-¿Veis a esos dos? Al chico intimidadlo y si hace falta golpeadle. A la chica, jugad con ella, pero no os paséis de la raya, por qué si no, os eliminaré. ¿Comprendéis?- lo expliqué de una manera muy simple para que hasta un niño lo entendiera. Los tres asintieron lentamente, su mirada se tornó de manera malvada y se acercaron lentamente hacia su objetivo...

 **(POV Normal)**

-Voy un segundo a por una botella de agua. ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó Shin.

-Sí, un té verde, por favor.- contestó Mikan-

Mientras Shin se alejaba, los tres chicos se acercaron a Mikan:

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí- dijo el más alto de los tres.

-Eres muy linda.- contesto el que iba a su izquierda mientras sonreía de una manera perversa.

-Y taaaan sola, ¿por qué estás tan sola? jijijiji.- terminó diciendo el tercero que iba a la derecha del primero

-Mirad, no quiero problemas y estoy esperando a alguien.- comentó Mikan algo apurada. "Shin, ven deprisa, por favor."

-¿Problemas? Nosotros no somos problemáticos, ¿verdad chicos?- los dos asintieron.- ¿Que tal si te vienes con nosotros a jugar un rato?- empezó a intentar agarrarla y arrastarla con ellos.

-No, basta, deteneos.- suplicó Mikan mientras forcejeaba.

 **(POV Shin)**

-¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi amiga?- dije mientras tenía las botellas en las manos.

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos, maldito.- gritó uno de ellos.

-Shin, ayúdame.- habló Mikan mientras seguía forcejeando.

-¿Shin? Es el nombre más patético que he oído en mi vida.- rió uno de ellos.- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a ayudar a tu amiga? JAJAJAJAJ...ugh.- no pudo reírse más porque le propiné un rodillazo en el estómago y le golpeé la cabeza con ambos puños dejándolo en el suelo.

-Os podéis meter con mi nombre, pero con ella no.-

-Serás...- otro de ellos sacó una navaja e intentaba apuñalarme pero su estocada la bloqueé con ambas manos, le di una patada en la rodilla, cosa que hizo que se agachara, di una vuelta sobre mí mismo y con la otra pierna, pateé su mejilla.

Dos de ellos ya estaban inconscientes. El último agarró a Mikan y le puso su navaja en el cuello.

-Un paso más y la corto.¿EH?-

Mikan mordió su brazo para distraerlo, al ver que este estaba dolorido y confuso, exclamé:

-¡Mikan,apártate!-

Ella se apartó y arremetí contra él, le di cuatro puñetazos en la cara seguidos, luego dos patadas altas, después dos bajas, un puñetazo en el estómago y un gancho al final. **(Pensad que es el combo de 10 golpes de Kazuya Mishima en el Tekken 6)**

 **-** Muchas gracias por salvarme.- dijo muy aliviada.

-¿Esto es normal en esta ciudad?- pregunté

-No es normal, pero es muy frecuente. Por cierto,¿cómo has hecho eso? Ha sido increíble.-

-Fue parte de mi unos 10 estilos de lucha, parte de ellos con armas de fuego y de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bueno, continuemos. Vamos ahora al centro comercial,quiero comprar un poco de ropa, además de que tu ropa asusta un poco a la gente, pareces un mafioso.

-¿Tu crees?- comenté mientras miraba mi ropa

-Un poco sí.Vamos.-

 **(POV Momo)**

Lo de los macarras no ha resultado, y puedo decir que casi se desmadra un poco, debo de ser más cuidadosa y procuraré que no haga daño físico. Creo que el centro comercial pueden ocurrir muchas cosas malas...

 **(POV Mikan)**

Ha sido por un pelo, pero estoy sana y salva y ahora vamos a probarnos ropa. Ir con él es como ir con Yami, salvo que él es un chico así que vamos a tener problemas a la hora de probarnos ropa ya que vamos a tardar más si cada uno tuviera que ir a probadores separados.

Entramos en una tienda muy buena que había por aquí. Yo escogí lo que se pondría él, y a continuación le dije que se fuera a un probador, y que luego volviera con su ropa puesta.

Mientras esperaba revisé unos cuantos vestidos que me gustaría comprar, pero luego miraba los precios y me alejaba. Después se esperar un poco él volvió. Iba vestido con una camiseta gris oscura con un logo azul celeste marca VCOS **(copia marca Vans XD)** unos pantalones azules y unas deportivas blancas. Su peinado era rizado y caótico pero le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- preguntó el inguenuamente.

Sonreí de manera pícara, levante una ceja y le contesté.

-No estás nada mal, creo que podrías conquistar chica si te lo propusieras.- comenté sarcásticamente mientras me reía.

-No te entiendo,¿se puede conquistar a la gente?-

-Ahh, no sabes nada, Shin. Voy a probarme este conjunto. Quítate esa ropa y espérame aquí.

El asintió y volvió a vestir su conjunto normal de siempre. Yo me fui directa a los probadores...

 **(POV Normal)**

Mientras Shin esperaba a Mikan, Momo decidió usar una de sus flores favoritas: Sus semillas hacían que puedas imitar la voz de cualquiera, su plan consistía en llamar a Shin desde uno de los probadores cerca de Mikan para que, al estar un chico en un probador femenino, ocurra un escándalo...

 ** _Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru Darkness 3. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio? ¿Caerá este Trans en la trampa y ser recordado como un pervertido en el resto de su vida? Pon qué quieres que ocurra en los comentarios. Tampoco olvides darle a Fav, Follows y compartirlo con todo el fandom._**

 ** _Por cierto, subo cap todos los viernes. Creo que esta cita durará 4 capítulos, lo siento si queréis que aparezca Rito, pero os prometo que cuando acabe esta cita, los siguientes serán de Rito y sus chicas._**

 ** _Gr_** ** _acias a Grytherin18-Friki por dejar review, y gracias a todos por las visitas. Somos 1300 ya. Arigato :3_**

 ** _Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Prize Corner, hablando con Puppet sobre el siguiente cap._**

 ** _Nos vemos._**


	18. Recorriendo la ciudad Última parte

**Capítulo 18: Recorriendo la ciudad.**

 **(POV Normal)**

-¿Shiiiin, podrías venir un segundo por favor?-

Eso fue lo que se escuchaba mientras Mikan se probaba un conjunto en un probador aparte. Momo tenía la idea de que si Shin aparecía en los probadores femeninos, sería tachado de pervertido mirón y avergonzaría tanto a Mikan que se olvidaría de él, por eso decidió suplantar la voz de Mikan para atraerlo hasta la trampa.

\- Ya voy.- Shin se dirigió hacia los probadores, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

"No debo entrar ahí, a menos que sea muy urgente"

-¿Es de vida o muerte?- preguntó

-Sí.- mintió Momo.

"Venga, vamos, entra."

-¿Vida o muerte en un probador? ¿Puedes decirme que te ocurre? Si entro ocasionaré problemas.- se justificó el asesino.

-Es que...no puedo...explicarlo.- A Momo se le acaban las excusas, tenía que hacer algo.

De repente la verdadera Mikan se acercó al chico y decidió sorprenderle con un buen susto, pero antes de que hiciera algo, este ya se giró.

-Casiii...-se lamentó Mikan.-Quería devolverte la de esta mañana. En fin,¿Cómo me queda este conjunto?- dijo mientras giraba para que él pudiera observarlo por completo

Shin se quedó pensativo mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta hasta que respondió:

-Creo que...te queda...bien,supongo...- contestó con cierto apuro.- Una cosa,¿No estabas en esos probadores?- comentó mientras los señalaba

-No, me fui a los del otro extremo.-

"MIERDAAAA" exclamó Momo en voz baja. "¿QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGOOOOO?"

-Espera un segundo.- Mikan entró a los probadores para comprobar el origen de su voz, mientras que Momo buscaba alguna manera de escapar de ahí. Su única salida: provocar una distracción. Por eso invocó una planta que expulsaba polen en gran cantidad. En medio de la confusión Momo se escabulló, mientras Shin transformaba su mano en una aspiradora y lo absorbía.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Mikan conmocionada.

-Ni idea, pero el polen no es letal.-

-Bueno, vamos ahora a dar un paseo.-

Mikan pagó por la ropa nueva y ambos salieron a dar un breve paseo por la calle...

 **(POV Momo)**

Mientras los seguía por el aire pensaba otro método...No sirvo para separar parejas, solo para unirlas, pero la situación lo requiere...Aaah(exasperación).

Pude ver a estos dos cerca de un puesto de flores, y vi que las flores eran preciosas. Si a Shin se le ocurría hacer lo que yo estaba pensando, podría empeorarlo todo. Por eso decidí regar esas flores con herbicida.

"Que las disfrutes, don Juan".

Pero el efecto que produjo fue completamente contrario: las flores se volvieron más bellas que antes. No me lo explicaba, hasta que vi que la carga que le puse al fumigador era un abono...

 **(POV Shin)**

Vi el puesto lleno de flores y leí hace poco que regalar flores era un halago para la persona. El hombre que las vendía se fijó en nosotros y me dijo:

-¿El señor quiere regalarle una a la señorita?- sugirió mientras me ofrecía una rosa.

Esa frase me impactó y no supe qué contestar pero inmediatamente le entregué la rosa a Mikan con mucha vergüenza.

-Oh, gracias.- Me contestó ella mientras la sostenía.

-Cuidado, que pincha.- le advertí.

Y los dos seguimos caminando hasta casa...

 **(POV Momo)**

¡NOO,eso no estaba en los planes! Espero que Mikan se lo haya tomado como un accidente.

 **(POV Mikan)**

La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho que él haya tenido ese detalle, empiezo a pensar que realmente no parto de cero con él, pero espero que llegue a ser feliz como sus hermanas.

Al fin llegamos a casa. Mi conclusión: Me lo he pasado bien con él y espero que podamos repetir.

Rito nos recibió mientras tenía a Celine en sus hombros a caballito.

-¿Qué tal el tour?-

-Muy interesante, he visto muchos lugares y sitios que desconocía. Una cosa Rito, ¿puedo ver un segundo tus videojuegos?- contestó Shin.

-¿Para?-

-Menos paras y más enseñar.- apremió Shin mientras arrastraba a Rito a su cuarto.

Se acercó Lala y también me preguntó lo mismo pero de manera diferente.

-¿Que tal la cita, Mikan-san?-

-No era una cita, solo le enseñaba algunas zonas de la ciudad.- negué mientras me quejaba.

-¿Are? ¿No lo era?-

-No, solo salíamos como amigos.-

-Bueno, me alegro de que le enseñes la ciudad, en fin me voy a dormir, que dentro de poco iré con Rito y mis amigas al parque.-

-Que te diviertas.-

Lala se retiró a su habitación y yo a la mía. Mañana hablaré con Yami sobre su hermano para saber que sabe ella.

Me puse mi pijama y el último pensamiento que recorrió mi cabeza antes de dormir fue este:

"No fue una cita...¿O sí?"

Fin

 ** _Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru Darkness í acaba la cita, los siguientes serán en base de Rito y las chicas._**

 ** _Por cierto, subo cap todos los viernes._**

 ** _Gr_** ** _acias a Grytherin18-Friki por dejar review, y gracias a todos por las visitas. Somos 1600 ya. Arigato :3_**

 ** _Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el baño, limpiando el óxido de mi endoesqueleto_**

 ** _Nos vemos._**


	19. Debes ser así de alto para ser amado

**Capítulo 19**

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y ayer fue un día especial para mí, ya que ayer cumplí la mayoría de edad, por eso he decidido adelantar el episodio del viernes de la semana que viene a hoy, además debo retomar otros blogs. Sin más dilación, aquí traigo el nuevo episodio de To Love Ru.**

 **(Pov Rito)**

Hoy estoy yendo con Run, Lala y Kyouko al parque de atracciones. Se ve que un fan de ellas les regaló las entradas, pero no pongo queja alguna,voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para desconectar de todo. Además podré conocer un poco más al ídolo número de Lala.

-AHHH, ES MAGICAL KYOUKO, MAGICAL KYOUKO, MAGICAAAAAAL, KYOUKOOOOOO.- exclamó Lala mientras le daba la mano de manera muy repetitiva.

-No lo digas en voz alta, no quiero que ahora un montón de fans se agolpen alrededor nuestra.-expuso Kyouko.

-Huy, es verdad, gomenne.- Lala se disculpó.- Me alegra que los cuatro vayamos todos juntos por este sitio tan divertido.

-Y a mí, a decir verdad, hoy es mi aniversario como cantante, por eso aproveché para invitaros a vosotros y pasar un buen día.- dijo Run muy alegre.

-Felicidades Run.- comentó Lala

-¡Qué tengas muchos más!- añadió Kyouko.

-Me alegro muchísimo por tí.- dije sinceramente.

-Gracias chicas...gracias Rito.- unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de ella.

-Oye, hoy no es un día para llorar, hoy es un día para reír y para pasárselo genial.- contestó Lala.- Es más ¿por qué a la casa del terror que hay justo ahí?-

La casa era muy parecida a los típicos templos que abundaban la ciudad en épocas antiguas, tenía elementos muy folclóricos como algunas máscaras de demonios, espadas de kendo y cosas por el estilo, además los fantasmas también estaban ambientados en esa época: había geishas, samurais y algún que otro ninja.

Mientras caminábamos, Run se juntó a mi lado y me agarraba el brazo, se notaba que ella tenía miedo, pero eso hacia que tuviera contacto con su pecho y cuanto más aterrada estaba ella, más se pegaba a mí y más lo notaba.

-Run, creo que estás muy pegada a mí.-

-Perdona Rito, pero es que estoy muerta de miedo.-

Después sentí un pequeño pinchazo a la altura de la nuca, pero cuando iba a ver lo que me pasaba, otro fantasma me asustó y me olvidé de eso.

Todos continuamos, pero con cierto pánico por cada susto que iba aumentando gradualmente. Llegamos a un trecho donde nos atacaron Oiwa*, nos asustó un samurai ahorcado y encima una cabeza cortada nos dio los buenos días antes de gritar como un condenado. Este último provocó que todos huyéramos despavoridos hacia la salida.

-(Arf,arf) Vaya con la casita del terror.- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento y de paso el corazón.-

-Vaya experiencia, hacia tiempo desde que no pasaba tanto miedo, y eso que solo eran con las historias de Zastin.-expresó Lala.

-Casi utilizo mis llamas para defenderme, pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, podría habernos metido en graves problemas.- afirmó Kyouko.

-Me extraña que el niño con gafas que iba detrás nuestra apenas tuviera miedo comparado con la chica que le acompañaba y aquel hombre trajeado.- expuso Lala.

-Vayamos ahora a otro sitio u otra atracción más tranquila...¿Que tal la noria?- sugirió Run

-Me parece bien, así podré descansar un buen rato.- aseguré mientras terminaba de incorporarme de nuevo.

-Además las vistas son espectaculares desde ahí arriba.- añadió Kyouko.

-Pues vamooos.- exclamó Lala felizmente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cola para comprar los tickets.

Llegamos a la cola y solo había dos personas por delante nuestra. Las cabinas tenían espacio para cuatro personas, pero el encargado puso a Lala y a Kyouko con esas dos personas y nos dejó una cabina para Run y para mí. Yo al ver la situación quería quejarme por la extraña distribución, pero no quiso discutir conmigo. Mientras subíamos contemplábamos el paisaje en silencio hasta que cuando llegamos al punto más alto de la noria se paró en seco.

-Pero...¿qué ha pasado?- dije en voz alta mientras miraba a todos los lados con las esperanza de encontrar una solución o de ver el origen de la avería.

(Timbre: **"La atracción ha sufrido una leve avería, no corren peligro, su movimiento se restaurará en breves momentos, gracias"** )

-Genial, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí atrapados?- le pregunté a Run.

-No lo sé, pero no me importa...- Run empezó a acercarse a mí poco a poco mientras me sonreía.

"No voy a perder contra tí, Lala-chan."

Run empezó a empujarme suavemente para que me reclinara y me pusiera horizontalmente en los asientos.

-Run, ¿qué estás haciendo...?- dije alarmado.

-Tan solo...escúchame.- Cuando pudo ponerme como quería, se tumbó encima mía y puso su rostro delante del mío mientras que presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, así podía notar todas sus curvas, pero estaba muy aterrado. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-La verdad es que solo quiero una cosa de tí, Rito...-

-¿Sí...Run?- había entrado en pánico pero trataba de disimular.

-Solo te pido que me ames.-

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, hubo un gran silencio. Yo ya sabía que yo le gustaba a Run, pero que haga esto sabiendo que Lala está cerca, pero no creo que le importe, después de todo ella está de acuerdo en que me case con todas y eso incluye a Run. Empiezo a pensar que Momo tiene razón: "El Plan Harem" es una opción, y sinceramente, no hay muchas opciones que pueda escoger.

Mientras pensaba en ese instante, Run se reclinó aún más y puso sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos.

-Si de verdad quieres seguir adelante...bésame.-

Run se acercó aún más y cuando estaba a pocos instantes de besarme, ya no sabía en qué pensar...

Fin.

*Oiwa: Fantasma folclórico japonés, consiste en una mujer con la cara desfigurada que clama venganza.

 ** _Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru Darkness. Espero no haber creado cierta tensión...a quién quiero engañar XD. ¿Qué queréis que ocurra en el siguiente episodio? ¿Run conseguirá besar a Rito o este reaccionará cuando esté a punto de ser besado y se niegue(así es nuestro Rito, niega cuando nadie lo hace. XD)?_**

 ** _Poned lo que queráis que ocurra en los comentarios._**

 ** _Tampoco olvidad darle a Fav, Follow y compartirlo con el resto del fandom de To Love Ru._**

 ** _Gr_** ** _acias a Grytherin18-Friki por dejar review, y gracias a todos por las visitas. Somos 1800 ya. Arigato :3_**

 ** _Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina, buscando a Golden Freddy en las cámaras, hace tiempo que no le veo._**

 ** _PD: He dejado un cameo a otro anime/manga en este fic. Si sabéis de qué anime es y lo ponéis en los reviews, expondré el siguiente episodio al público._**

 ** _Nos vemos._**


	20. Disculpas

**Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y tengo que lamentarme, porque estoy enfermo y, si ni siquiera puedo levantarme, no podré escribir 1000 palabras. Cuando me recupere, seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Feliz Navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo a todos.**

 **Nos vemos**


	21. Montaña rusa emocional

Solo quedaban apenas unos cinco milímetros para que Run me besara mientras la observaba petrificado. Mientras la veía, pensaba que esta faceta de Run nunca la había visto antes y que ahora que lo pienso mi primer beso fue con ella...no, fue con Ren, pero eran la misma persona,¿así que fue con ella...o fue con él, o con los dos? Empezar a pensar en eso comenzó a agobiarme y los imaginé a los dos queriendo besarme.

-¡BASTA!- exclamé en voz alta.

Que gritara hizo que Run se asustara y los dos tropezamos y nos caímos en el suelo de la cabina. Una vez más, mi inexplicable suerte hizo que me posicionara de una manera muy vergonzosa: Tenía la cara enterrada en los pechos de Run mientras que mi rodilla derecha apretaba su entrepierna.

-Mi plan solo era besarte...pero si quieres ir a por más.- Run empezó a insinuarse y a desplazarse ligeramente, y a cada movimiento gemía un poco ya que mi pierna la estaba estimulando.

-Run, para, debo decirte una cosa.- dije seriamente.

-Dime.-

-No puedo besarte hasta que Lala realmente quiera casarse conmigo.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo muy prolongado, el más largo que he tenido en mi vida.

-¿Y por qué Lala?-dijo sollozando.- Yo también soy una princesa, ¿recuerdas?-

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que, cuando me case con Lala, podré...podré.- no quería contarle en plan Harem y menos quería herirla, pero debía tomar una decisión rotunda.¿Debo hacerla llorar ahora para que sea feliz conmigo más tarde...o le cuento el plan que tiene Momo para nosotros?

-¿PODRÁS QUÉ? ¿EH? DILO.- Run estaba muy enfadada, así que escogí lo que, para mí, era correcto: abracé a Run, la agarré suavemente de la barbilla y la besé...

Fue un beso duradero, mientras la abrazaba, sentía que el tiempo se había parado. Ella se quedó anonadada y luego me lo correspondió. Nuestras lenguas se enlazaban y sentíamos los sentimientos de cada uno a través de ese beso. Luego me separé de ella y terminé diciendo.

-Podré casarme contigo sin herir ni tus sentimientos, ni los suyos, Run. Por eso debes esperar a que me case con Lala.-

-Rito-kun.- susurró ella mientras me volvía a besar rápidamente para luego alejarse un poco y decir: -

Bueno, entonces ayudaré a Lala, para que nos podamos casar cuanto antes.-

-Por eso debes esperar.- concluí al final.

-¡Sí!- asintió mientras sonreía. Los dos nos miramos, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, la atracción nos dejó en el suelo. Ambos salimos y encontramos a Kyouko y a Lala en la entrada.

-Las vistas son geniales ahí arriba, ¿a qué sí?- comentó Lala alegremente.

-He disfrutado mucho de la puesta de sol.- añadió Kyouko.

\- Vayamos ahora a la montaña rusa.- exclamó Run muy emocionada.

Todos caminamos, pero Lala me retuvo un segundo, dejando un poco de espacio entre Kyoko y Run.

-Lala, nos estamos quedando atras, ¿no deberíamos...?-

Lala me abrazó y a continuación también me besó. Era un beso dulce, tierno e infantil, y yo le correspondí como es debido. Después de ese "pico" le pregunté:

-Lala, ¿por qué...?-

-Os vi a Run y a tí ahí arriba, me alegra que también ames a Run, pero no quiero perder contra ella.

-Lo veo razonable.-

-Vamos, nos llevan mucha ventaja.- Lala cogió mi brazo y me llevó con ella hacia la montaña. De ese día no hubo nada más, pero estos dos momentos los voy a atesorar...

(Mientras tanto)

(Casa de los Yukki)

(Pov Mikan)

-¿Sabes por qué te he llamado Yami?-

\- ¿No era tomar la merienda? Había traido una bolsa de taiyakis.- dijo extrañada.

-Eso es aparte, pero tomar la merienda nos tomará 10 minutos. El asunto importante era este.- Saqué una pizarra del trastero y la moví al salón, después busqué mi "libro", me puse un cosplay de maestra y exclamé en voz alta.

-Te voy a enseñar sobre el amor, ya sean técnicas, trucos, consejos, qué debes hacer en una cita y qué no etc, o sea, clases de cómo ligar.- lo dije con un claro tono de triunfo en mis palabras.

Yami se quedó en su sitio, impasible, hasta que pudo pronunciar:

-¿Clases...de cómo..."ligar"?- articuló mientras su rostro se enrojecía con un tono bermellón.- ¿Pero...con qué objetivo?-

La miré de una manera que dejó claro el mensaje.

-Pero...Rito...no sé...si hacerlo realmente, además él ya tiene a la princesa Lala.- farfulló rápidamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Lala me confesó el otro día, en uno de sus numerosos ataques de alegría, que, si se casaba con Rito, no lo impediría tener concubinas. Por eso te voy a enseñar.-

-Pero...yo...no sé realmente...si podré hacerlo, apenas sé nada...- Yami comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Yo, para tranquilizarla, le puse la mano en el hombro y le dije:

-No pasa nada, además de que para una gran Trans como tú, no hay nada imposible.¿verdad?-

Yami miró a Mikan y asintió.

-Muy bien, pues ya sabes, ¡comienzan las clases!-

Fin.

 ** _Hey, ¿qué tal todo? Aquí Foxy the Pirate y os traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru. Lamento el atraso, pero, como expliqué, estaba enfermo, pero ahora estoy mejor y continuaré con esto, además de que quiero hacer un especial navideño. También tengo pensado en dividirlo en temporadas, para poder escribir en mis demás historias, además de que quiero colgar cameos en este, haber cuantos pillais._**

 ** _Aquí Foxy, si me necesitais, estoy en una tienda de peluches, siendo comprado por miles de niños...y de jóvenes, vaya._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente_**

 ** _Chau_**


	22. Feliz 2017

_**Hola a todos, me llena de orgullo y satisfacción daros gracias por hacer este fic tan especial, y felicitaros un gran año 2017. Espero poder ver a ciertas personas que no veo, y espero poder seguir haciéndoos reír con mi alocada, y enrevesada versión de To Love Ru(hay gente que me ha dicho que lo hago hasta mejor que el original XD).**_

 _ **En fin, dentro de poco habrá nuevo capítulo. Feliz 2017...y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide Foxy.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	23. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 21**

 **(Pov Mikan)**

-El primer punto que debes saber sobre un chico es este: No se le debe agobiar mucho y mucho menos ponerlo nervioso, porque si está nervioso, huye y si huye, puede dejarte en ridículo y con el corazón roto.-

-Aja.- asintió Yami mientras observaba las explicaciones.

-Otra cosa que les gusta mucho a los chicos es los obentos, o sea, la comida casera. Si preparas comidas deliciosas, ganaras más puntos.- decía mientras dibujaba en la pizarra unos garabatos de Yami presentándole un almuerzo exquisito a Rito mientras que este saltaba de alegría.- Por eso vamos a empezar con la comida...

-Pero yo ya sé cocinar, es más tú me has enseñado, además ¿qué eso de los "puntos"?- contradijo Yami a la declaración.

-Te he enseñado cocinar, pero no te he enseñado "apasionarte con la cocina". Por eso vamos a escoger primero el vestuario.-me alejé un segundo del salón y cogí lo más adecuado...¡un delantal!- y lo de los puntos solo es una expresión.-

-Ah.- entendió Yami.

-¡Tarááá!- exclamé con sorpresa.- Venga, póntelo y empecemos.- apremié mientras me ponía el mío.-Vamos por partes, a Rito le gusta casi cualquier cosa, mientras esta no le estrangule. ¿Qué es lo mejor que sabes preparar?-

-De todo, pero...creo que lo mejor será preparar taiyaki. Es la comida con la que le conocí.- expuso Yami mientras cogía los ingredientes de la nevera y de la despensa.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza. La única diferencia entre cocinar y apasionarte con la cocina es el interés y los sentimientos mientras se cocina. Si sabes para quién haces esto y esa persona es especial para tí, deberás poner todo ese agradecimiento y ese "amor" en tu plato. Ahora prepara un taiyaki que haga que cualquier persona se derrita al probarlo.-

-Entiendo.- Yami se dispuso a cocinar el postre mientras yo observaba...

 **(Cuarto de Rito) (Pov Shin)**

Cuando abrí los ojos vi las repercusiones de lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos días: jugar con la videoconsola rodeado de montones de bolsas de patatas usadas y de aperitivos a medio comer, además de una gran cantidad de botellas de bebidas varias, entre ellas refrescos, zumos y alguna que otra botella de cerveza y de sake. Me incorpore a duras penas mientras intentaba saber en qué año estamos. Después de ver el vertedero en el que "vivía", me dispuse a limpiar todo con mi Trans...pero no podía; mi reloj me lo impedía. Abrí mi pitillera y saqué uno de mis cigarros. Después de terminarlo, arrojé la colilla apagada a la papelera y, con mi Trans, limpié toda la habitación por todos los rincones, hasta la esquina más oscura.

Después hice un repaso de todas las armas que había aprendido estos días, fui a asearme y terminar de rellenar mi reloj. Decidí tomarme un baño para poder limpiarme más a fondo...

 **(Cocina) (POV Yami)**

Después de añadirle un poco de azúcar glas al último taiyaki, los preparé en un plato. En caso de que no les gustara, había hecho muchos, para que Mikan y yo nos los podamos comer.

-Esto está listo.- informé en voz alta mientras sacaba un plato con varios taiyakis.

-Tienes muy buena pinta. Ah Yami antes de que empecemos a probarlos, quiero darte un último consejo de esta clase.- dijo Mikan.

-¿Hum?-

-Debes de ser un poco más atrevida, no digo que seas como Momo o como Némesis, pero me refiero que no pasa nada por estar en contacto físico con otra persona, ya sea un abrazo o un apretón de manos.-

Mientras escuchaba este último consejo recordé el incidente del Darkness, cosa que me produjo un gran estremecimiento y vergüenza. Después recordé que a esta hora debía darme un baño.

-Mikan, ¿puedes prestarme el baño?- pregunté.

-Claro, esperaré aquí.-

Me dirigí hacia al baño para empezar a desvestirme y darme un baño. Cuando ya no tenía nada de ropa, cogí una toalla, abrí la habitación del baño ***** pero vi...que ya había alguien dentro.

-Oh, esto... es algo incómodo.- dijo Shin mientras estaba en la bañera mirando a otro lado mientras se percataba de mi presencia. Yo cerré la puerta inmediatamente y dije que terminara cuanto antes.

-¿Qué termine? Pero si aquí hay espacio de sobra.- explicó Shin

-Pero...¿No te da vergüenza?- empezaba a estar enfadada y quería golpearle, hasta que recordé lo que dijo Mikan:

"Que no te miedo el contacto físico o interactuar con otra persona".

Me quedé en la puerta del baño, pensando acerca del consejo de Mikan, hasta que oí:

-¿Sabes? Leí en unos de los libros de la biblioteca de Sainan que antiguamente y actualmente, pero cuando son pequeños, que los hermanos solía bañarse juntos, pero creo que soy un iluso...ya no eres pequeña y Tear ya no nos cuida.-

"¿Cómo que nos?"

Fue entonces cuando entré y le pregunté:

-Sé que somos hermanos, porque somos del mismo proyecto de arma Trans, pero...¿de qué conoces a Tearju Lunatique?-

-Cuando era "niño", si se puede decir que un arma artificial pudiera ser niño, Tear me cuidaba. Ella me bañaba, me contaba cuentos y me decía que había cosas en el mundo exterior que eran simplemente merecedoras de verlas, al menos, una vez en la vida de lo bellas que son...hasta que la expulsaron y a mí me metieron en una cubeta. Se ve que para los científicos, solo era otro objeto que usar en la guerra ya que no querían que Gid ganase la guerra. Por eso rediseñaron el proyecto y yo soy el último proyecto vivo. Antes había más, pero los destruí porque seguía ordenes inconscientemente. Es más, ella fue quien me dijo que tenía hermanas, pero no podía verlas, por razones que desconocía.

Al escuchar esa información, supe que hice bien en destruir la organización que nos retenían, no tenían derecho a usar a personas para destruir todo cuanto quieran.

-Además, ella me fabrica mi medicina.-

¿"Medicina"?

-¿Cómo que medicina?-

-¿Tú no usas una?-

-No.-

-Pues se ve que para ser tan poderoso, había que pagar un precio muy alto. Las nanomáquinas que recorren mi cuerpo son más propensas a adquirir formas y a reestructurar los átomos de un objeto, sin embargo, se oxidan muy rápido cuando lo hacen o cuando están en contacto con el agua, ya sea líquida o gasesosa, incluso la humedad del ambiente me afecta. Por eso tomo inhibidores, que son estos cigarros.- Shin señaló el paquete que estaba en su abrigo.

-¿Por qué me dices tu mayor punto débil?- pregunté con intriga

-Porque eres mi hermana, y creo que deberíamos formar lo que Mikan dice como "lazos de confianza". Me gustaría poder llevarme mejor contigo Imouto.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Volví a recordar el consejo que me dijo Mikan y tomé una decisión.

-Ayúdame a lavarme la espalda.- dije inquieta.

-Sin problema.- salió de la bañera y se puso detrás mía con una esponja y el barreño.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas, Konjiki no Yami?-

-Eve, ¿y tú?-

-Kodoku. Gusto en conocerte.-

Fin.

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru. La escena del baño quería hacer como Rito y Mikan, que se llevaran bien. Bueno espero que os esté gustando. Mi mundo se desmorona ya que han subido un manga de To Love Ru donde ocurre algo impensable. Yo creyendo que con este fic la liaba parda con los personajes, pero se ve que Yabuki Kentaro me ha vuelto a ganar. Moraleja: ¿Quieres hacer reír a Dios? Cuéntale tus planes XD.**

 **Gracias a Grytherin-Friki por comentar siempre que puedes, además de daros gracias a todos los que leen, Somos ya casi 2500 visitas, ánimo.**

 **Si os está gustando, dadle a Follow, Favorite, y pon el los reviews lo que opinas, lo que te gustaría, etc.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis, estaré cantando en el Show Stage, cantando villancicos con toda la familia Freddy Fazbear.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 *** Los baños japoneses cuentan con dos habitaciones: una para dejar la ropa, lavarla, secarla, etc, además del retrete y el lavabo; y otra para ducharse/bañarse.**


	24. Felices Reyes

**Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y quería desearos unos buenos Reyes Magos y un buen Santa Claus atrasado( tampoco es que sea muy fan de él, pero bueno, no voy yo a criticar y a decir nada malo acerca de gustos ajenos) Ya somos 2500 visitas y me gustaría mucho que fueramos más followers, sería un regalo de Reyes perfecto, es más, quería bautizar a mis seguidores con un nombre chulo, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que acepto sugerencias.**

 **En fin, mirad debajo del árbol de Navidad mañana, porque puede que haya un nuevo capítulo de To Love Ru bajo él.**

 **Aquí Foxy, Felices Fiestas .**

 **Saludos.**


	25. ¡¡¡No es lo que parece!

**Capítulo 22**

 **(Pov Normal)**

-¿Kodoku?- preguntó Yami mientras Shin le lavaba el brazo con una esponja.

-Es mi nombre en japonés, ya que vivo aquí. El nombre completo sería Kodoku Shinigami. Significa "Dios de la muerte desolador". Aunque tengo un equivalente europeo como tú, Eve. Me llaman "BlackJack".- respondió Shin mientras cambiaba de brazo.

-Es un buen nombre.- contestó Yami.

-A mí me gusta mucho, pero prefiero el de Shin, ya que ha sido como me habéis llamado todo el tiempo, pero así lo prefiero. ¿Como están Kurosaki Mea y Nemesis?-

-Mea está bien, como todos los días, pero Nemesis se está comportando de manera extraña. El director la ha nombrado presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y lo primero que ha propuesto ha sido formar un harem con todas las chicas de la escuela...Es la peor idea que se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza.- exasperó la rubia mientras temblaba un poco por el roce de la esponja en su espalda.-

-¿Qué es un harem?- preguntó Shin

-Bueno...un harem... es...- Yami empezó a ponerse roja, a temblar y a sudar, hasta que dijo un tanto enfadada.- ¿Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso?-

-Si lo supiera, no te lo preguntaría, One-chan.- respondió el chico mientras seguía trabajando en la espalda de Yami.

-¿Qué clase de libros has leído cuando has llegado? ¿Has leído alguno de la época Edo?-

-Esos los empiezo hoy, hasta la fecha he decidido aprender la historia mundial y las costumbres locales, además de miles de libros de psicología, medicina, armamento bélico y de convivencia en la sociedad.-

-Pues cuando los leas, sabrás qué es un harem.-

-Prefiero qué me lo expliques tú, ya que los kanjis son un poco difíciles de entender. Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué es un harem?- terminó diciendo Shin.

Yami estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que el tema para ella es un tanto "tabú". Al final se explicó:

-Un harem es un forma de "matrimonio" donde solo hay un marido y hay muchas mujeres. Esta forma de matrimonio en Japón esta prohibida porque es inmoral ya que la mayoría de la actividad en un harem es...es... ya no puedo seguir explicando, odio las cosas pervertidas.- dijo titubeando.

-¿Qué hacen?- insistió Shin.

-TENER RELACIONES, E HIJOS. ¿YA ESTÁS SATISFECHO?- dijo rápidamente enfadada.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hay que aprender a relajarse cuando se habla de este tema, Yami-chan.- replicó Shin de manera suave.

-¿No te avergüenza hablar de esto, Onii-san?-

-La verdad es que poco. En algunas de mis misiones he tenido que transformarme en mujer, incluido en la de vigilar a Rito, así que poco me sorprende. ¿Cómo era eso que dijo Mea-nechan...? Ah, verdad..."La perversión es un deseo natural del ser humano."-

-¿Cuando ella dijo eso?-

-Cuando ella estaba con Nana-hime. Me transformé en estudiante de Sainan para poder hacer un informe de la familia de Guido. Bueno ya he acabado de lavarte la espalda y los brazos ¿Me ayudas con la espalda?- pidió Shin

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo de eficaz es tu Trans?- curioseó Yami mientras se levantó y se puso de tras de Shin para lavarle la espalda.-

-Puedo transformar todo lo que toque y todo lo que sea en lo que me apetezca, te voy a hacer una demostración.- Shin cogió un bote de gel de baño y la transformó en un patito de goma para la bañera, para luego hacerlo sonar dos veces y volverlo a su estado original. Después cerró los ojos, su pelaje aumentó de longitud, su cuerpo se volvió más rosa, su pecho aumentó, su melena se tornó rubia, su voz se ajustó y cuando terminó, Yami pudo ver en el espejo una réplica de ella misma.

-Hola yo misma.- dijo Shin entre risas.

-La verdad es que es muy bueno, hasta los ojos son iguales, han arreglado el problema que tenía Némesis...Ahora prueba con un chico que no seas tú.-

-Mmmm...ya lo tengo.- su pelo se acortó y tomó forma triangular, adquirió un color naranja y su voz se hizo más masculina. Yami-(Shin) se transformó en Rito.-

-¿De entre todos los chicos que conocemos tenías que escoger a Rito?- dijo algo molesta y ruborizada.

-¿Cuantos conocemos aparte de él, Saruyama y Ren?-

-Ah, es verdad.- ella agachó la cabeza, y mientras ella seguía enjabonandol, pensó en todos los incidentes que tuvo ella con Rito en los baños: el balneario, el propio baño de esta casa cuando se bañaron ella, Haruna, Lala, y Mikan, cuando se le pegaron las manos Rito y ella todo un día... Todo esto hizo que su cara se tornara en un tono bermellón...hasta que una voz se oyó en la habitación contigua...Era Mikan.

-Yami, he pensado, y he decidido bañarme también cotigo ya que he tenido un accidente con el té, así que voy a entrar.-

-MIKAN, NO. NO ENTRES, PORQUE...¡UAH!- Yami tropezó con la pastilla de jabón que había en el suelo, resbaló y cayó en la espalda de Shin-Rito, presionando sus pechos contra su espalda.

Mikan entró con una toalla y vio el acontecimiento resultante. Después de contemplar la escena durante unos breves segundos, Shin saludó a Mikan como si no le importara lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola Mikan.-

-Lamento interrumpir, por cierto Rito, se avisa cuando se entra en casa.- Mikan salió del baño a toda prisa.

-No Mikan, no es lo que parece...¡Mira lo que has hecho!-exclamó Yami enfadada.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó Shin

-Lo que acaba de pasar es culpa tuya.-

-Yo solo he hecho lo que me has dicho: transformarme en chico, y lo que has hecho tú ha sido resbalarte con la pastilla de jabón.-

Yami iba a decir algo, pero se calló porque todo argumento estaba invalidado.

-Lo mejor será que me explique con Mikan.- Shin volvió a su forma original y salió del baño.- Me ha encantado bañarme contigo, One-chan.- Acto seguido Yami se quedó sola en el baño, por lo que decidió terminar de enjabonarse, aclararse, vestirse y murmurar rápidamente, casi de manera inteligible.

-Odio las cosas pervertidas.-

Fin...

 **Hola a todos, aquí tenéis vuestro regalo de Reyes, lo prometido es deuda, y puedo decir que ojalá el anime metiera esta escena. Sería desternillante. He decidido bautizaros como To Lovers, si gusta, decidlo, si no proponed otro nombre( a ser posible relacionado con To Love Ru, o con Five Nights Ats Freddys)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré mi Pirates Cove, aplicándome un antioxidante a las juntas de los brazos.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	26. Dura Declaración

**Capítulo 23**

 **(Pov Normal)**

Cuando Yami salió del baño, encontró a Shin y a Mikan hablando sobre lo ocurrido en él.

-¿Entonces no era Rito al que Yami le estaba lavando la espalda con los...con los...?- aclaró Mikan, muy impactada por la escena que acababa de contemplar, tanto que era incapaz de pronunciar la última frase.

-¿Qué? Nooo, solo tuve un tropiezo con la pastilla de jabón que había en el suelo, eso es todo.- interrumpió Yami al ver la deplorable explicación de su hermano.

-La verdad es muy dificil de creer, cualquiera que os hubiera visto pensaría como yo, de todas formas, ¿por qué os estabais bañando juntos?- preguntó Mikan.

-Como tú lo hacías con Rito-dono, y decías que era buena idea formar lazos de confianza con los hermanos, así que pensé que podría ser una buena idea.- explicó el chico-Trans.

-Mikan...¿te estás... bañando... con Yukki Rito?- Volvió a interrumpir Yami lentamente.

-Etto...Shin,¿por qué lo cuentas, baka?- exclamó Mikan enfadada y avergonzada.

-Es una prueba sólida que justifica nuestro acto, ¿verdad que sí, Yami-onechan?-

-Así cuando decías que no temiera tanto el contacto físico, fue ya que estabas experimentada, ¿verdad?- la expresión de Yami empezaba a tornarse oscura, realmente estaba muy enfadada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento, Shin fue a abrirla y se encontró a Lala y a Rito.

-Hola a todos.- Exclamó Lala muy entusiasmada.

-¿Que tal el parque de atracciones, Lala-hime y Rito-dono?- interrogó Shin con cierto interés.

-Fue muy divertido, espero poder volver allí más veces.- dijo Lala alegremente.

-No estuvo mal, me lo he pasado muy bien... ah hola Mikan, hola Yami, ¿estábais merendan...? ¡UAH!-

Rito tropezó con el bordillo de la entrada, arrastrando a Lala con ella y cayó encima de Yami. Ella empujó accidentalmente a Mikan, y Mikan cayó encima de Shin. Todas las personas de la casa estaba en el suelo.

Rito tenía la cabeza metida dentro de la falda de Yami, y con sus manos estaban apretando los pechos de Lala mientras que con la pierna, movía la cola de esta. Mikan estaba encima de Shin de manera horizontal y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Después de varios segundos de conmoción, Yami decidió descargar toda su ira acumulada en Rito, los demás invitados se incorporaron.

-Shin, lo lamento.- se disculpó Mikan.

-No importa, aunque podía decir que estábamos demasiado cerca, jajajaja.-

 **(Pensamiento Mikan)**

-¿Por qué Shin huele a Rito? Es un olor bastante agradable, ¿pero será porque comparten cuarto?-

 **(Pov Normal)**

 **-** TE ASESINARÉ, YUKKI RITO.- gritaba Yami mientras perseguía a Rito por toda la casa con un montón de artilugios punzantes y cortantes.

-Yo...yo...lo siento...no quería...UAAAAHHH.- se excusó Rito, en un vano intento de disculpa, pero él sabía que era inútil. Al final Yami alcanzó a Rito y le propinó una soberana paliza.

Cuando acabó, Yami abandonó a Rito en el suelo y pronunció:

-Odio las cosas pervertidas.-

Después de curar a Rito, Shin, Mikan y Yami se fueron a preparar la cena que comerían hoy, Rito estaba en rehabilitación y Lala estaba cuidando a Celine, esta no paraba de correr por toda la casa mientras exclamaba la única palabra que sabía: MAAAUUUU.

Momo bajó de su cuarto, para ver qué era todo ese barullo. Después de ver que todo estaba en calma, decidió interrogar a Rito sobre la cita, aunque ella ya sabía cómo fue la...

 **(POV Momo)**

"Aprovechando que Rito tenía una cita, pude hacer bastantes progresos con el plan Harem. Gracias a qué le inyecté un poco de extracto de _Valentina flos_ , Rito besó a Run y fue besado por One-sama. Si los lectores se preguntan cómo lo hice, digamos qué usé el dispositivo que hizo que Yui y Rito estuvieran solos en casa con un ambiente muy romántico. Le pedí a One-sama que me lo implantará en el traje, haciendo que tenga un "traje invisible" pero como era experimental, solo duraba apenas unos 10 minutos, pero era unos valiosos 10 minutos que aproveché para inyectárselo mientras estaba en la casa del terror. Ya está queridos lectores, así es como Rito tomó una decisión que creyó que era suya, sin embargo, yo lo había planeado...Uuuuyyy qué traviesa soy, pero lo hago por el bien del Plan Harem, pero dejar en su sitio a cierta persona..."

Después de comprobar que Rito estaba completamente fuera de combate, me acerqué a la cocina a echar una mano con la cena. Me alegra que en esta casa haya más de dos personas que sepan cocinar, ya que así las comidas se hacen más rápido.

-¿Os echo una mano?- pregunté mientras observaba cada uno de los platos que estaban a punto de ser servidos.

-No, gracias, ya casi hemos acabado. Puedes ir a sentarte en la mesa.- respondió Mikan.

Mientras veía como Lala jugaba con Celine y Nana estaba pendiente de la cena, empecé a reflexionar sobre todas las posibilidades del plan, si acertaba o fracasaba estrepitosamente. Visualicé a todas nosotras casadas con Rito mientras que este, vestido como un devilukiano, reía triunfante para luego poseernos todas a la vez...Fufufu, estoy deseando que llegue esa escena.

-La cena esta lista, venid todos.-

Los restantes invitados aparecieron y se sentaron a la mesa:

-¡Itadakimasu!- agradecieron todos y se dispusieron a comer todo lo que había por la mesa...

(Después de cenar)

 **(POV Normal)**

-Yukki Rito, me gustaría que probaras estos taiyakis.-

-Después de recordar el incidente con la sopa de miso repleta de taiyaki, Rito no supo en qué pensar, hasta que Yami usó su técnica secreta: la mirada

"chiiiiissss"

Después de ser observado durante un buen rato, Rito devoró el taiyaki e inmediatamente supo que no era un taiyaki cualquiera, estaba a la altura del taiyaki supremo del concurso de repostería. Mientras él se deleitaba, Momo llamó a Shin para un asunto del que debían hablar.

Cuando los dos se fueron al pasillo para hablar Shin preguntó:

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Momo-hime?-

-Solo un pequeño incidente, un problema trascendente, un detalle sin importancia...solo una cosa.- su expresión alegre y amable cambió por un aura que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

-Alejate de Mikan-san o pagaras las consecuencias.-

 **Hola To Lovers, aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru. Momo se ha puesto en serio con Shin acerca de su relación con Mikan, pero la cuestión es...¿aceptará dignamente el rechazo o se opondrá totalmente para luego contestarle como un arma Trans que es?**

La verdad esperaba más revuelo con el tema de Yami y Shin dándose un baño juntos, así que estoy un poco decepcionado...pero estoy bien.

 **Es posible que este viernes no haya To Love Ru, por eso lo subo ahora...Otra cosa, ya está disponible una nueva OVA en el anime de To Love Ru, ya tenéis algo más que hacer.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré mi Pirates Cove, estudiando para los exámenes de la Uni.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	27. Cita,cita,cita

**Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate, y tengo que comunicar que estas dos semanas no podré publicar porque tengo exámenes muy importantes, pero aún así intentaré publicar cuando pueda. Quiero dar las gracias a KRT215 y Grytherin18-friki por estar ahí siempre que publico, además de alcanzar ya las 3000 visitas así que gracias :D. En este fic es verdad que no han aparecido todas las chicas de To love Ru, pero es que como hay tantas tengo que planificarlo muy bien y ajustarme al manga, pero a mi estilo. Quepo decir también que todo acontecimiento que ha ocurrido en el manga, también ha ocurrido aquí, pero no me da tiempo a hacer referencias...**

 **No quiero aburriros más, ahí va el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **(Pov Normal)**

-¿Cómo dice, Momo-hime?- dudó el arma Trans al ver la "amenaza" de Momo

-Ya has oído, Mikan-san es de Rito-san, y llevó mucho tiempo planeando que estén juntos, y, por mucho que cocinéis juntos y paséis el rato, debo impedirlo.- explicó Momo.

Shin se quedó perplejo al oír esa frase, pero su mirada se tornó mucho más tétrica, y el ambiente se rellenó de un aroma que provocaba el pánico. Momo empezó a atemorizarse, hasta que Shin pronunció:

-¿Alejarme de uno de mis objetivos a proteger? ¿Realmente me estás diciendo que no termine un trabajo? Comprendo que una princesa de invernadero apenas comprenda el mundo en el que vivo...pero nadie me dice cómo debo trabajar. Eso es todo. Sus deseos son órdenes, majestad.- él se arrodilló levemente y se fue al salón sentándose lo más lejos posible de Mikan.

 **(Pov Momo)**

"Vaya, creía que pondría mi vida en peligro en cualquier momento, pero hago todo esto por el bien del plan harem, si Mikan no está con Rito, Yami se sentiría algo...sola. Será mejor que vaya a cenar."

Y fui al salón, me senté al lado de Rito-san y comí, pensando que realmente, había hecho bien...

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 **(Pov Normal)**

Mikan al día siguiente estaba tendiendo la ropa en el patio, y como vio que era mucha ropa, decidió pedir ayuda a Shin, ya que con su Trans, podría hacerlo en muy poco tiempo. Lo llamó y le preguntó si podía ayudarle con la ropa. Él tendió toda la ropa, pero manteniendo la distancia. Al acabar, Mikan respondió:

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- ella se acercó, pero por cada paso que ella daba, él retrocedía más.

-¿Por qué te alejas?- preguntó Mikan.

-Sigo ordenes.- contestó Kodoku

-¿Quién te iba a ordenar que te alejaras de mí?-

-Datos restringidos.-

Mikan empezaba a deducir, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

-Momo...-susurró con furia.

Ella se fue corriendo al cuarto de Momo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y exclamó:

-¿Por qué le ordenas a Shin que se aleje de mí?-

-Ah...bueno...ya sabes...el es un arma, y no sabemos si en cualquier momento si estallará y nos mate a todos.- se excusó rápidamente.

-Sí, venga, claro.-ironizó Mikan

-¿Qué me dices del Darkness de Yami? Ella sin previo aviso, puf, y casi corta la Tierra en dos.-

-Ah...es verdad.-

-Deberías confiar más en mí, Mikan-san, solo intento protegerte...- se dibujó una sonrisa triunfante y un poco lasciva en la cara de Momo.

-Yo no tengo Darkness.- interrumpió Shin apareciendo en el cuarto camuflado como una mota de polvo para luego volver a su forma original.- El Darkness es exclusivo de Yami-san, no poseo dicho poder, pero no quiero decir que posea el mío propio.-

Momo empezó a sentir pánico, sus planes para separar a Mikan y a Shin se estaban yendo al traste.

-Esto...bueno...yo quería...hehehe.- A continuación Mikan se fue indignada de la habitación, Shin se acercó a Momo y y le susurró al oído.

-Recuerda que antes de ser protector, soy mercenario, y si alguien me paga para liquidarte, lo haré sin dudarlo. Nadie me dice cómo hago mi trabajo, y menos que no haga uno que me guste. ¿Comprende, al-te-za?-

Shin abandonó la habitación, pero del bolsillo se le cayó un naipe. Cuando Momo lo recogió, vio que era un as de picas con un número 79 ensangrentado, un carta elemental para ganar al "Blackjack. Después de entender el mensaje, ella se recostó en su cama muy atemorizada.

"Nunca vuelvo a amenazar a ningún Trans en mi vida, lo juro."

Cuando Shin bajó, encontró a Mikan recibiendo a Momioka en el recibidor.

-No, Onii-chan se fue a hacer recados, pero ahora volverá. Pasa si quieres-

-Vale, gracias.- Momioka dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor y pasó al salón mientras que Mikan iba a la cocina para ofrecer un té a su invitada.-

-Gracias, Mikan. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?-

-La verdad es que muy bien, pero tú ya le conoces, siempre es tan torpe...- el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Cuando Mikan abrió la puerta, se encontró a Yami en la entrada. Ella estaba muy sonrojada, no paraba de evitar las miradas y se restregaba mucho las manos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Yami-san?-

-¿Podrías...organizar...una cita...con Yukki Rito...para mí?-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!- exclamó Mikan en voz alta.

-Tú eres la que más sabe de este tema, al menos sobre tu hermano, qué le gusta y qué no, y pensé que podrías ayudarme.- replicó Yami con cierta vergüenza y apuro.

-¿Con que una cita ehh?- interrumpió Momioka la conversación.

-Ah, Momioka.- se sorprendió Mikan.

-No creo que sea necesaria tu ayuda, Momioka-san.-

-Vaya si es necesaria, Yami-chi. Recuerda que soy experto en los chicos. ¿Cuando quieres que sea la cita?-

-Ho...y.- articuló la rubia.

-Muy bien, de momento llévate esto.- sacó unos auriculares y un micrófono muy diminuto.

-¿Por qué llevas eso en el bolso?- cuestionó Mikan con curiosidad.

-Simplemente le presto mi ayuda a mucha gente y esto es necesario, lo malo en que son llamativos, así que puede que Rito-kun se de cuenta a menos que haga esto.- cogió el pelo de Yami y lo colocó de tal forma para que fuera su peinado de siempre y además ocultara sus cascos.-

-Bien ahora solo hace falta que venga el "Don Juan".- dijo con satisfacción Risa.

A los cinco minutos Rito apareció con las bolsas de la compra, Yami se acercó a él y le soltó:

-¿Podríamos tener una cita, Yukki Rito?-

Fin.

 **Y aquí tenemos una gran cita ¿Será un fracaso, será una gran oportunidad para Yami-san? Pon qué quieres que ocurra en los comentarios. Doy gracias por el apoyo que recibo. Por cierto se me ocurrió hacer un opening de esta temporada, con la canción "Bravely you", el opening de Charlotte( os pongo los minutos de por donde va):**

 **La primera imagen que se ve es el título del anime, después pasa por una batalla en el espacio por parte de Deviluke y otra facción,(0:13) para luego desviar la atención a un centro de desarrollo, donde varios científicos dudan sobre sus acciones, hasta que en la consola insertan una llave y pulsan un botón, lo que provoca que Shin despierte en su cubeta(0:23). _(Cuando pronuncia cada palabra es una escena)_ La primera es Shin disparando tres veces a un político con un revolver a unos 5 metros de distancia(0:26), la siguiente escena es Shin calcinando una habitación con un lanzallamas para luego apuntar al techo y seguir quemando(0:29), la tercera** **es Shin disparando un pequeño haz de luz azul que provoca una gran explosión(0:32), la cuarta es Shin reduciendo a un criminal a puñetazos,(0:35), la quinta es un asesinato aéreo de Shin a un rey,(0:38) la sexta es un asesinato con un rifle francontirador(0:42), la séptima es Shin arrodillado ante Guid mientras este le explica su misión(0:45) y la última escena es Shin detrás de un poste mientras se enciende un cigarro y vigila a Rito y a Mikan.(0:48)**

 **A continuación una gran sucesión de fotos del grupo, donde Shin aparece acercándose más al grupo, hasta que estos se dan cuenta de su existencia y lo aceptan.(1:01)**

 **Por último es Shin en un poste eléctrico,(1:08) donde se deja caer, para luego desplegar sus alas de ángel negras(1:13), luego divisa a Rito y aterriza(1:19) cerca de él y por último le dedica una sonrisa a Mikan,(1:27) después todos se alejan a su casa, para luego mirar el cielo estrellado...**

 **Eso es todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate estaré en el Prize Corner, comprando un mini-yo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	28. Anuncio

**Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate, no tengo un nuevo capítulo disponible, pero me gustaría anunciar que he publicado otra historia. Es de Daganronpa y espero que os guste, así que os invito a pasar por ahí. Nos vemos también To Love Ru.**

 **Adiós.**


	29. Dúo Dinámico

_(Voz micrófono Risa)_

 ** _(Voz micrófono Mikan)_**

Rito, al escuchar las palabras de Yami, se quedó anonadado y le costaba mucho responder ante la declaración.

-Etto, bueno...no sé qué responder, es muy repentino...- Estaba patidifuso, Run me besó hace poco, Lala también y Haruna se me declaró hace unos pocos días( sí, está en el manga, y si ocurre en el manga, también ocurre aquí, alerta de Spoiler)... Las opciones se me agotan y creo que nunca podré tener una sola novia... Momo tiene razón, entré las pocas opciones que tengo, el harem es una de ellas...

-(Mirada, chiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss)- Yami empezó a presionarle psicológicamente con la mirada. Rito al final aceptó y después de dejar sus cosas, se fue a su cuarto para arreglarse.

-Ah hola Shin.- dije cuando entré. Le encontré sentado en la cama y al parecer reflexionaba mucho sobre un tema que desconocía.

-Ah...hola.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Hoy me reuno con Gid, me dará más instrucciones ya que mi tapadera ha sido descubierta. ¿A donde vas tú?-

-Voy a tener una cita con Yami.-

-Que os divirtáis...como me entere que le hayas hecho algo malo a mi hermana...- su pelo empezó a levantarse y su mano estaba tomando forma de espada.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No te preocupes por eso, ya me conoces. No sé, pero me da la impresión de que hoy eres tú mismo.-

-Tengo la sensación de que algo realmente malo ocurrirá, es "intuición".-

-Bueno, nos vemos.-

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras y salí de casa con Yami. Ella iba con su traje de batalla que tantas veces lo había visto.

-Yami, ¿a donde vamos?-

-Primero iremos por taiyaki, luego...-Yami realmente no sabía a donde se iba cuando tienes una cita, pero menos mal que Risa y Mikan los vigilaban para que todo fuera a pedir de boca.

 ** _(Creo qué es mejor ir al parque, es mejor que primero se conozcan mejor)_**

 _(No, tienen que pasar momentos juntos, que haya emoción o romanticismo en el ambiente. Yami, después de ir a por taiyaki, id a una cafetería para hablar, el parque será el siguiente paso)_

-Iremos a...esa cafetería.- Ella señaló, nerviosa, la primera cafetería que pudo ver: un neko-cafe.

-Bueno, si quieres ir ahí, vale, pero no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de cafeterías.-

-Solo me apetece un té con el que acompañarlo eso es todo.- Yami aclaró. Después de entrar en la cafetería, les atendió Mio Sawada.

-Hola-nyan. Bienvenidos al "Yomo boru"...Vaya si Rito y Yami-chi. ¿Qué hacéis en un sitio como este?-

-Íbamos a...tomar algo. ¿Tienes alguna mesa libre para dos?- dijo Rito con apuro

-Claro, seguidme por favor-nyan. La verdad, Yami-chi, no sabía que estabas interesada en Yukki-kun. ¿Sois parejas?- dijo con emoción en los ojos.

-Etto...-

 ** _(Yami,desvía la atención o algo, si esto se formaliza, puede que Haruna o Lala se enteren y cambien de opinión)_**

 _(Tengo una idea: Yami, tropiézate con Rito)_

-¿Qué?-

 _(Así Mio no os molestará más, luego hablaré yo con ella para que no se entrometa, así que haz de momento_ eso.)

Yami se imaginó todas y cada una de las caídas que tuvo con Rito, ella sabía que lo iba a pasar mal por el ridículo y el pudor de que genera ver como todo un restaurante ve tu cuerpo. Sin más remedio Yami empezó a acercarse a Rito para tropezarse hasta que una voz femenina conocida los interrumpió.

-Hola, saben si hay mesa para...Yukki-kun, ¿qué haces con Yami aquí?- Era Yui Kotegawa, que iba también a la cafetería.

-¿Una persona no puede ir con otra persona para hablar sin que los tomen por pareja?- exclamó Rito muy avergonzado y un poco enfadado ya que estaba cansado de que cuando lo ven con una chica, la gente cree que es su novia.

-Bueno,bueno Rito, no hace falta enojarse, ahí tenéis la mesa, ahora os atenderé. dijo Mio alegremente.

Yami y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, con la esperanza de que no nos molestaran más.

-Bueno Yami, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-De...de...- "Mikan, échame una mano con esto."

 _ **(Risa, tenemos que hacer algo con esto)**_

 _(A ver, a ver, déjame pensar... Ya sé, pregúntale qué ve él en una chica.)_

-¿Qué ves en una chica, Yukki Rito?- preguntó Yami seriamente

Rito encontró esa pregunta muy difícil ya que cualquier respuesta lo conduciría a su propia muerte.

-Bueno...lo que veo en una chica es...-tomé la decisión de hablar con el corazón y ser sincero con una chica de una vez por todas, ya sea Yami, Nana, Lala, Haruna-chan da igual.- Lo que realmente veo en una chica es su corazón. No quiero poner ejemplos ni comparaciones ni nada de eso, pero para mí me da igual que una chica sea fea, tonta, plana, etc...Lo importante es que sea buena y cariñosa con las personas y procurar siempre el bien ajeno.-

-Ya...veo.- Yami miró sonrojada a otro lado, ella desconocía que Yukki Rito realmente le importarse tanto los sentimientos, y con ello vio que todavía, tenía muchas posibilidades con él.

 ** _(Awww, qué tan tierno es Onii-chan, es una gran respuesta.)_**

 _(Sí, pero...¿No te carcome qué ve tu Onii-chan primero en una chica, físicamente? Yami, presiónale un poco más, haz cómo que te ha molestado su respuesta, ya que realmente no ha respondido a la pregunta e indaga un poco más)_

 _-_ Aunque hayas sido muy sincero, y de veras aprecio tu respuesta, no has respondido lo que te he preguntado. ¿Qué es lo que miras primero en una chica "fisicamente"?-

Yukki empezó a ponerse nervioso, hablar con el corazón le ha servido, pero para bastante poco.

-Me fijo en su...cara, sus ojos, su peinado, su vestido...-

 _(Di que no cuela)_

 _-_ Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, Yukki Rito, ¿voy a tener que sacártelo a la fuerza?-

-Vale, vale, vale. Si también me fijo en lo que se fija un chico cualquiera: busto, caderas etc, pero eso para mí, carece de importancia, realmente importa lo primero que dije, que era lo del corazón.

 _(Bueno, ya sabemos que Rito solo es un chico más, eso lo pondrá más fácil, ahora dile que...)_

 _("¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras dos?")_

 _ **(Oh, oh)**_

Fin.

 **Hola To Lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru. Lamento el retraso, pero tengo exámenes, así que tendréis que esperar un poco. La pregunta es ¿Quién ha pillado a Mikan y a Risa? ¿La cita será un éxito? ¿Qué le dirá Gid a Shin como para mantenerle preocupado? Pon lo quieras que pase en los comentarios, o si te está gustando.**

 **Gracias a Grytherin-friki-18 y a KRT215 por comentar siempre que pueden, sobre todo a Grytherin y gracias a todos los que dan visitas.**

 **No olvidéis darle a Follow y a Favorite. Haber si conseguimos que todo el Fandom de To Love Ru sepa de nuestra existencia, incluido el propio Yabuki Kentaro XD.**

 **Aquí Foxy,, si me necesitáis, estaré en el Show Stage, escuchando a Hatsune Miku, sigo preguntándome como harán los hologramas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	30. Trío letal

_(Voz micrófono Risa)_

 ** _(Voz micrófono Mikan)_**

-¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras dos?-

 ** _-Glups.-_**

 _ **-** Ko...Kotegawa, hola.-_

 _-¿_ Por qué estáis espiando la cita entre Yukki-kun y Yami-chan?-

- ** _¿Qué? No, no estamos espiando, estamos ayudando a Yami con su cita con Rito.-_**

 _- _Gracias a nosotras dos, haremos que esta cita sea muy exitosa y puede que, si Yami sigue mis consejos, tenga un final feliz por la noche._ -_

Kotegawa se imaginó su desenlace si ella estaba al mando _ _ **(Mini-lemon incoming)**__ _ **.**_ Vio el cuarto de Rito donde Rito estaba recostado en su cama y Yami encima de él, besándolo.

 _-_ Yami..te amo.-

-Yukki Rito, te amo.-

Después de un rato, Yami se separó un poco de él y se desvistió. Cuando estaba completamente desnuda, se acerco a la pantorrilla del chico y mientras lo desabrochaba, decía:

-Odio las cosas pervertidas...pero contigo no me importaría hacerlo todos los días.-

Eso provocó tanto a Rito que se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a succionar su pecho...

-Yukki Rito, sé gentil...-

 **(Fin lemon)**

-Basta, si Risa está al cargo de esta cita, puede que Yami se convierta en alguien muy indecente y eso contaminará a Yukki-kun. Como es un chico no podrá resistirse, por eso yo también...ayudare a Yukki-kun con su cita.

"Kotegawa se unió al grupo"

(Voz micrófono Kotegawa)

-Yami, soy yo Kotegawa-san.-

-¿Ko...Kokegawa-san?- repitió Yami con cierta dificultad.

-No, soy Kotegawa. Yo también te ayudaré con la cita entre tú y Rito.-

-¿Ocurre algo Yami?- Rito empezó a percatarse de la pelea que había de fondo entre Yui y Risa.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué te gusta la jardinería?- preguntó Yami al voleo.

-Es una historia un poco larga. En secundaria me culparon de un destrozo de un pequeño huerto. Durante ese tiempo nadie me creyó y me sentí muy solo. La gente me consideraba un criminal y ni siquiera me dirigían la palabra...pero Sairenji pudo demostrar que realmente yo no fui el culpable. Además me gusta porque es una labor tranquila pero laboriosa, y además ve todo tu esfuerzo tiene sus frutos... Me gusta cuidar de todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor.-

-Ya veo.-

Rito y Yami tuvieron un silencio incómodo que duró unos diez segundos.

 **(Pensamiento Yami)**

¿Y ahora de qué le hablo? Estoy demasiado nerviosa, la mente se me nubla, la confusión me invade. Mikan ¿ de qué le hablo?

 **(Pensamiento Rito)**

Esto se está haciendo demasiado incómodo, debo sugerir algún tema de conversación. ¿Por qué me evita la mirada? ¿Qué estará planeando con el hecho de salir conmigo? A lo mejor, aunque se haya confesado, puede que, como Darkness, todavía quiera bañarse en mi sangre. ¡Glups! ¡OJALÁ OCURRIERA ALGO ALEATORIO PARA PONER FIN A ESTE AGOBIANTE SILENCIO!

 **(Pov Rito)**

-¿Tienen ya lo que he pedido?- una voz bastante familiar se acercó al mostrador del restaurante. Giré la cabeza para ver quién era y cuando lo supe se me puso la piel de gallina. Era nada más y nada menos que el director. ¿Qué hacía el director en un neko-cafe? Cuando a una camarera pasar a nuestro lado lo supe: chicas lindas. El director giró la cabeza hacia nosotros y, para horror mío, supo quien era mi acompañante.

-Anda, si está aquí Yami-chan. ¿Qué tal si te tomas un café conmigo, hablamos un poco, vamos a mi casa, encendemos unas velas, nos desnudamos y...- no pudo terminar la frase porque me levanté y le di tantas patadas que lo dejó inconsciente antes de que Yami pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Por qué acosas tanto a Yami? Es una chica muy agradable, pero ¿por qué tanta obsesión con ella? ¿No puedes ver que no le gustas? Si hicieras cosas con ella y la entendieras, podrías descubrir que es una maravilla de chica. Repito el por qué.-

-Porque...es...muy...linda.-

Miré a Yami con otros ojos, y pensé que el director tenía razón. Yami era una chica muy linda, además de que es agradable estar con ella, salvo cuando no te pega.

-Gracias por atizarle de mi parte, Yukki Rito.-

-Hasta a mí me cansa ver que te persigue como un sucio pervertido.-

El resto de la estancia en la cafetería fue agradable, ya que la conversación fue natural, ni Mikan, ni Risa, ni Yui fueron necesarias...

 **(POV Shin)**

Estando en la nave de su majestad, me dirigí hacia la sala principal donde el rey tenía una acalorada conversación por teléfono con otro rey aliado acerca del comercio interestelar.

-Sí, te digo que los fondos para el proyecto deben ir al sector gamma y no al beta, en el beta hay insurrecciones y debemos lidiar con ellas. Mira Acorn, yo sé más de esto porque llevo treinta años controlando el flujo de la mercancía. Si, llévalos al gamma y dile a tu hija que lo supervise bien, no quiero fallos. Nos vemos Acorn.- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a mí.

-Bueno Kodoku, mi hija se ha percatado de tu existencia y con ello, mi yerno también y todos lo que le rodean. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-

-El objetivo estaba siendo atacado otra vez por Azenda la Tirana, era necesario.-

-A pesar de tener toda una gran variedad de disfraces...En fin, no es el motivo por el que te llamado, lo otro es una nimiedad...Lacospo ha escapado de su cárcel, ha vuelto a recuperar sus fondos, y temo que planea algo. Por eso aumenta la vigilancia sobre tus cercanos, con máxima prioridad sobre mi hija y mi yerno.

-Entendido, alteza.-

-Ya puedes retirarte.-

Hice un reverencia y me alejé pensando que esa alimaña verde vuelve a las andadas...Solo espero que no dañe a terceros.

Fin.

 **Hola To Lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de To Love Ru. Casi he acabado los exámenes así que el ritmo seguirá constante La pregunta es ¿La cita será un éxito?¿Yami reconsiderará su actitud hacia Rito? ¿Rito la pifiará de tal forma que Yami no querrá saber nada de él? Pon lo quieras que pase en los comentarios, o si te está gustando.**

 **Gracias a Grytherin-friki-18, a KRT215 y a por comentar siempre que pueden, sobre todo a Grytherin y gracias a todos los que dan visitas.**

 **No olvidéis darle a Follow y a Favorite. Haber si conseguimos que todo el Fandom de To Love Ru sepa de nuestra existencia, incluido el propio Yabuki Kentaro XD.**

 **Aquí Foxy,, si me necesitáis, estaré en el Show Stage,estudiando programación para poder hackear en un futuro muy cercano.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **PD: He colado dos easter eggs, la primera es de una persona poco conocida( haber si lo encontráis) y la otra es de un personaje relativamente famoso. Suerte buscándolas :3.**


	31. Serios problemas

**Capítulo 28**

 **(POV Rito)**

 **-** Y la verdad fue muy divertido.- comenté con Yami acerca del parque de atracciones. Después de reírme yo solo en voz alta, volvió a haber silencio sepulcral. Yami parecía ahora mucho más tranquila que antes y hasta sonreía levemente. Esa sonrisa me dio el coraje suficiente para formular una pregunta un tanto "delicada".

-¿Qué opinas de tus hermanas y tu hermano?-

Cuando terminé de preguntar, empecé a temer por mi vida, pero para Yami, era un pregunta natural.

-Mea es una chica bastante agradable, pero es un poco pervertida, Némesis es muy poderosa, pero es muy parecida a Momo-hime respecto a ti y Shin... Shin bueno, todavía no le conozco del todo bien, pero cuando me salvó de esos- tembló un poco debido a un escalofrío- "tentáculos pastelosos", me pareció un hermano bastante confiable. Pero creo que necesita un poco de tiempo...aunque...- Yami empezó a recordar su baño con su "querido hermanito."

-¿Auuunnnqueeee...?- Yo tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a terminar de relatar, pero ella cortó con un seco: "no es nada". pero se sonrojó un poco. Después de mencionar este tema decidió preguntarme una cosa que era, probablemente, mi peor pesadilla.-

-¿Desde cuando te bañas con Mikan, Yukki Rito?.-

Me llevé un gran golpe emocional. Fue un impactó crítico, lo que me provocó sudores, temblores y un ligero tartamudeo, pero mi fuerza de voluntad no flaqueó.

-Bueno...Momo tenía la...manía de meterse en el baño mientras me estoy aseando. Mikan se hartó de eso y un día decidió meterse conmigo. Desde entonces, se suele bañar conmigo.-

-Odio las cosas pervertidas, Yukki Rito, ¿No crees que eso está mal?-

-Bueno, pero Momo es muy pesada. Prefiero tener ese trato. Además me recuerda cuando era niño.-

( _¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿DESDE CUANDO HACEIS ESO? ERES UNA DESVERGONZADA, MIKAN-SAN.-)_

 _(No sabía que hacías ese tipo de cosas, Mikan. Dime, ¿Rito está bien dotado o es poco agraciado?)_

 ** _(Yami, que se lo hayas preguntado no tiene gracia, qué verguenza...Espera, creo que sé como devolvértela)_**

Mikan cambió la intensidad de los audífonos lo suficiente como para que Rito pudiera escuchar lo que diría. Ella inspiró y exclamó:

 _ **-Bueno, yo también me bañó con mi hermano a veces.-**_

-Vaya, así que tú también lo haces, entonces ¿Por qué me sueltas tal sermón?-

-Mikan, te juro que cuando acabe con esto te voy a matar...-

Entonces comencé a reír en voz alta.

-Vaya, así que estamos igual Yami. No me avergüenza...aunque es raro comentárselo a cualquiera que no lo haga. Eso nos hace un poco iguales ¿no? Jajajaja.-

Yami sonrió levemente también. Después de tomarnos ese té, Yami entró en el baño y volvió a salir. Después abandonamos el café, y fuimos por el parque. Ya allí nos sentamos y comimos el taiyaki sobrante. Esto me recuerda cuando nos pegamos los manos durante todo un día.

-Una pregunta Yami ¿Solo comes taiyaki?-

-Sigo una dieta pero normalmente esto es lo que como cuando quiero un capricho. El taiyaki es como mi desayuno, mi merienda, mi aperitivo etc. Me gustan mucho.-

-¿Y no será que te gustan tanto porque los probaste gracias a mí?-

-Bueno...tú me hiciste ver lo ricos que estaban, gracias...pero te lo recuerdo, si te lo dije era un poco para estar más tranquila y quitarme esta molesta carga, vas tener que hacerlo un poco mejor.-

-Ya veo.- El parque estaba realmente tranquilo, había un par de madres con sus hijos mientras estos jugaban en una caja de arena. Mientras mirábamos como jugaban, volvió a haber otro prolongado silencio, pero no era incómodo, era uno de esos silencios en los que puedes pensar qué estás haciendo. De momento iba bien con Yami, pero parecía más una salida de amigos que una cita. Debía empezar a poner interés realmente...hasta que Yami cogió mi mano. Mientras noté como sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los míos, observé su cara. Su rostro tenía un tono bermellón.

-Yami...-

 _ **(Muy bien hecho Yami, solo falta unas cuantas palabras y ya podrás besarlo.)**_

-En cierto modo, eres muy indecente,quizá seas un pervertido, un poco tontorron y muy torpe, además de que eres un poco inútil.-

-Oye.- exclamé.

-Pero...el como cuidas de los demás, el como te empeñas, ese inagotable optimismo, ese cariño que repartes...es lo que te hace mucho más especial, por eso creo que me enamoré de ti Yukki Rito.-

Ella empezó a acercarse lentamente a mis labios. Yo ya sabía que Yami sentía algo por mí desde que me lo dijo, pero...le hice una promesa a Haruna, debía arreglar todo esto, pero...debo aclarar qué debo hacer...¿Qué hago?

Cuando sus labios ya estaban en una zona de peligro, de repente frenó en seco y puso una cara muy muy asustada, se llevó una mano a su oreja y pude ver que ella llevaba un audífono, pero lo puso para que yo lo escuchara también...

(Pupupu, hola Koinjiki no Yami, supongo que con mi voz ya sabrás quién soy)

-Lacospo.-susurró irritada.

(¡En efecto! El gran Lacospo vuelve a la carga para poder recuperar a Lala-tan de las sucias e inmerecedoras manos de Yukki Rito. Por eso te voy a plantear un pequeño juego: Llévate a Rito al centro de la ciudad para que pueda llevarlo a mi planeta natal y poder ejecutarlo delante de todos mis súbditos. Si intentas hacer algo sospechoso, estas preciosas chicas que me rodean podrán reunirse el cielo todas juntas, no sin antes prepararlas como es debido, jejeje...)

-No serás capaz.-

(¿Qué si soy? ¿Que tal si te damos un pequeño incentivo? ¿Te gustaría decir algo, preciosa?)

(Yukki-kun, por favor, sálvanos)

 _(Debes darte prisa)_

 ** _(Yami, no dejes que te altere)_**

(Ah, por cierto, también secuestré a Lala-tan, para poder arreglar nuestro matrimonio en la intimidad, nos vemos en el centro de la ciudad, no tardéis. Qué viva o que mueran, tú decides)

-Tiene...a Mikan-san.- tartamudeé. No podía creer que tuvieran a mi pequeña Imouto, debo recuperarla como sea, claro está sin morir.

-Parece que también os habéis enterado.- Shin se acercó desde el cielo, al parecer nos buscaba para comunicarlo.

-Sí, tiene a Mikan, a Risa, a Kotegawa y a Lala-san, Onii-san.-

-¿Tiene también a Mikan-chan?- Shin bajó la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo al pared a la cual le hizo un buen boquete.- Será desgraciado, juro que se pudrirá en una celda el resto de su reinado.

-Lo que debemos hacer es elaborar un plan, escuchadme...- Los tres comenzamos a planear una operación de rescate. Por favor, que siga con vida.

 **Hola, ToLovers. Soy Foxy The Pirate y aquí traigo un episodio de To Love Ru, si, está muy adelantado...pero no podía resistir el escribir otro capítulo más desde que el último manga fue sacado...Me siento vacío y no entiendo el final. ¿Algún voluntario para que me lo explique? XD.**

 **Dentro de poco acabaré esta primera temporada, me gustaría trabajar en mis otros fics, ya que se han quedado muy anticuados. Así que disfrutad de estos últimos episodios que quedan.**

 **Veo que nadie ha conseguido descubrir los easter eggs. El primero era de una frase de Mister Jagger de como conseguir "tema". Era lo que decía el director. El otro era de unos de los personajes de Sonic, El rey Acorn, padre de Sally, esta idea me la dio mi hermano( no me peguéis por favor Xd) Aquí también he colado otro, de una peli de terror-gore.**

 **De nuevo gracias a Grytherin Friki-18, a drago jls y a KRT215. Ya superamos 4000 visitas 3.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitais estaré en mi Pirates Cove, confuso por la obra de Yabuki Kentaro y Hasemi Asaki.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	32. Asalto y Rescate primera parte

**Capítulo 29**

 **(POV Normal)**

Decidimos elaborar un plan del que nadie sospecharía nada, pero tuvimos que ir a por más apoyo: Yami pidió ayuda a sus hermanas y a uno de sus amigos, Rito fue a por las hermanas Momo y Nana y Shin fue a pedirle a Tearju lo que el define como: "el éxito asegurado".

 **(Pov Yami)**

 **-** Kurosaki Mea y Nemesis, necesito vuestra ayuda, es de vital importancia.-

-¿Para qué, Yamione-chan?-

-Seguro que es para que le ayudemos a sacar su lado pervertido, fufufu...-respondió Nemesis.

-No, idiota. Es Lala-hime, la han secuestrado, además también han secuestrado a Risa-san, a Mikan-chan y a Kotegawa-san.-

-¿Han secuestrado a Harenchi-senpai? Eso es muy malo, ayudaré. Además Rito no sería feliz sin su querida hermanita.-

-Rito necesita ayuda...hmm...¿Qué gano yo a cambio?-

-Un día entero con él si quieres, pero si no tenemos éxito, da por hecho que Gid destruirá la tierra como venganza...-

-Entiendo. La tierra es un planeta muy interesante, evitaré su destrucción.-

-Vale, solo falta avisar a Kuro.- Yami llamó al ente informático que controlaba su nave y le pidió que Kuro le hiciera un último favor...

 **(Pov Shin)**

-Oh, hola Kodoku, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?-preguntó amablemente Tear

-¿Está desarrollado el suero PX-115?-

-Es un prototipo todavía, no sé si deberías usarlo después del último registro que te hice, Kodoku.-

-Es muy importante, La princesa Devilukiana está en serio peligro.-

-Espero no lamentarme de esto.- Tear le entregó un frasquito con un inyector.-Prométeme que volverás aquí vivo.

-Tranquila Mamá, estaré bien, tengo mis razones para hacerlo, una de ellas es que si fracaso me puedo dar por despedido.- dijo entre risas...

 **(POV Rito)**

-¿Rito-san, sabes dónde está One-sama?- preguntó Momo preocupada

-Segur que le has hecho algo muy indecente, bestia. Por eso no aparece.- criticó Nana.

-¿QUÉ? NOO... Han secuestrado a Lala, debo rescatarla, pero tus animales y tus plantas serán muy útiles por si estamos en problemas.- contesté seriamente.

-¿Tenéis un plan?- cuestionó Nana.

-Ya está todo hecho, solo falta llamar a Zastin...-

-Pero Rito, correrás un grave peligro...-

-Quiero salvar a Lala, no puedo vivir con la idea de que esté con esa especie de pelota de playa alienígena. Además, sin ella, mi vida carecería un poco de sentido...

Las hermanas asintieron y se prepararon para lo peor...

 **(POV Normal)**

Yami llevaba a Rito atado por las muñecas y se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad. En el centro les esperaba un enano rechoncho de color verde sapo, con los labios muy hinchados y un turbante morado con joyas que le daba un aspecto muy malvado.

-Anda, sí aquí están los invitados de honor...- saludó con felicidad y con malicia.

-Yami, ¿por qué me vendes? Teníamos un plan, era perfecto, ¿por qué haces esto?-

-No puedo arriesgarme a que salga mal, te rescataré más tarde, lo prometo...pero antes debo recuperar a la única amiga que tengo...-

-Bien hecho, por cierto Yukki Rito, llevas un cordón desabrochado.-

-¿Qué...?-

A continuación Lacospo golpeó en la cabeza a Yukki Rito hasta tumbarlo en el suelo. Cuando estaba con la cara en el pavimento, Lacospo rió y dijo que decía la verdad: Rito llevaba un cordón del zapato desabrochado.

-¿Donde están los rehenes?-

\- En mi planeta natal, cuando estemos allí habrá un intercambio.-

-Como me la jueges, Lacospo, te convertiré en taquitos de sushi de sapo, tenlo en cuenta.-

-Tranquila, teniendo lo que quiero, ¿por qué iba a necesitar más?-

Todos subieron a la nave y la nave les teletransportó hacia una base militar extraterrestre repleta de defensas de todo tipo además de soldados nativos. El palacio era el más fortificado de la zona. De repente todas las armas de la base nos apuntaban y los soldados también.

-¿Qué significa esto, Lacospo?-

-Llevo unos tres meses planeando esto. Llevo unos meses dando indicaciones desde la cárcel a mis subordinados para situar las defensas para que no puedas escapar de ninguna manera a todos los proyectiles. Respecto a las demás...serán adecuadas como concubinas,jejejeje...

-Maldito...-

-La verdad Koinjiki no Yami, fue un error vender a Yukki Rito, ahora tengo como rehenes a la princesa y a su prometido, tengo al universo en bandeja. Has caído como una boba, y lo mejor es que tú también te unirás, si no, te chantajearé...Ya imagino tus gemidos de placer, de furia y de impotencia al ver que no puedes hacer nada para salvarlos...hum,hum,hum,ja,ja,ja, JA,JA,JA...

-Bueno, basta ya de tonterías.- Rito se sacó las cuerdas de los brazos y le propinó un puñetazo a Lacospo. Un cañón apuntó a Rito y le disparó. Después de la humareda, Rito estaba ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Anda...tenía que dejarte inconsciente, pero ¿por qué estás despierto?-

-Quizá porque...- El pelo de Rito se volvió un poco más oscuro, creció un poco más de estatura, su uniformé se cambió gradualmente por un traje, sus ojos se tornaron verdes y su aspecto era completamente distinto.- yo no soy Rito, ya podéis salir chicos.- el cordón del zapato era un cable que conectaba algo transparente. Esa manta se volvió opaca y Rito, Nana, Momo, Kuro, Nemesis, Mea y Zastin salieron de ahí.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de comenzar el plan acordado.-Kuro desenfundó sus revólveres.

-Me gusta el nombre del plan: CAOS PARTY.- Nemesis aseguró.

-Bueno Lacospo...Creo que me debes una patada en la cabeza.- terminó diciendo Shin mientras escogía el armamento que usaría.

Lala, Mikan, Kotegawa, Risa...os sacaremos de aquí.

 **Hola, ToLovers. Soy Foxy The Pirate y aquí traigo un episodio de To Love Ru, una batalla va a librarse y tendrá una gran música que le acompañará, Llevo unas semanas pensando en tres canciones perfectas para tres momentos cruciales para el final de esta primera temporada...Empiezo a pensar que acabaré el fic cuando justo se acabe el manga...¿Coincidencia?**

 **De nuevo gracias a Grytherin Friki-18, a drago jls, a KRT215 y a Emerl G( mis fieles ToLovers y un recién llegado :3), espero que hayas entendido mi respuesta. Ya superamos 4000 visitas 3.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, poniendo el punto final.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	33. Asalto y Rescate Segunda parte

**Aviso: Para estos capítulos vais a necesitar unas cinco canciones las cuales indicaré en qué momento sonarán y donde sonarán en ese orden. Es para hacer este final de To Love Ru uno de los más épicos( a mi gusto, vaya) de los animes eichii...Grytherin18-friki, de lo que estuvimos hablando hace bastante tiempo...llega, si no hoy, será en muy muy pronto. No os entretengo más, aquí dejo las canciones y el episodio**

 **Opening No Game No Life (This Game)**

 **Segundo Opening Re:Zero(Creo que se llama Paradisus-Paradoxum)**

 **Primer Opening Shinmai no Testament.**

 **Ending To Love Ru Darkness 2**

 **Opening To Love Ru Darkness 2**

 **(Estás dos últimas rematan la faena, solo por pertenecer al anime que les corresponde XD)**

 **Capítulo 30( Aquí suena This Game)**

-Venga chicos...¡REDUZCAMOS ESTE SITIO A CENIZAS!- exclamó Shin mientras sostenía dos pistolas modelo M1911 donde se podía leer en una "Mustang" y en la otra "Sally".

-No te perdonaré el secuestro de Ane-ue, cucaracha verdosa.- dijo Nana enfadada mientras convocaba un jabalí de cinco metros con unos cuernos de gran envergadura.

-Lo mismo digo, pagareis por ofender a One-sama, a Rito y a Deviluke.- comentó Momo con una mirada siniestra mientras invocaba a las "Canon Flowers".

-No dejaré a ni uno vivo.- Zastin desenvainó su espada.

-Será un placer destruiros sin piedad.- Mea y Némesis se equiparon con un armamento mortífero: Mea con cañones de plasma azules duales y Némesis con esferas de materia oscura.

-Tú me debes unas cuantas pagas, sapo putrefacto.- Kuro apuntó con sus revólveres a las defensas.

-Nadie daña ni a Lala ni a mi hermana, maldito.- Rito cogió un rifle que le dio Shin.

-Lacospo...eres patético. El dinero no lo es todo en esta vida, lo que completa tu vida es tener una familia. Espero que un día lo comprendas.- Yami transformó su pelo y sus manos en cuchillas, bolas con pinchos y en taladradoras.

Lacospo empezó a atemorizarse, y entonces ordenó el ataque. **(00:13)**

-¡FUEGOOO!- Todas las defensas y los soldados empezaron a bombardear la zona con miles de proyectiles. Todo el equipo se separó y cada uno destruía todo cuanto podía: Kuro, Zastin, Yami y Momo se encargaban de la infantería, Mea, Némesis, Nana y Shin destruían las defensas y Rito...bueno él se quedo a cubierto mientras disparaba a todo enemigo que se moviera.

Las explosiones, el fuego y las balas estaban por todas partes. Las balas de Kuro se movían por sí solas e impactaban en los soldados, Zastin, con la espada, cortaba a los desafortunados más cercanos, Momo diezmaba a la infantería a semillazo limpio, Yami protegía a sus aliados con pelo y masacraba a quien se pusiera por delante, Mea y Nemesis destruían cañones de artillería y ametralladoras usando rayos de plasma y bolas de energía mientras que Shin las destruía con balas explosivas que disparaban sus pistolas, el jabalí de Nana embestía con sus colmillos los edificios importantes y los vehículos enemigos que estaban a su alcance.

Lacospo empezó a reírse **(00:40)** con la destrucción y exclamó en voz alta, que sus defensas eran lo de menos. Después con un mando a control remoto, abrió unas puertas de metal. Esas puertas dejaron al descubierto un pequeño ejercito de clones de Yami, Mea, Nemesis y Shin. Eran exactos pero tenían la piel gris y los ojos rojos

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó Rito con miedo.

-Gracias a la información de unos exploradores, pudimos recoger muestras de sangre en los restos de los laboratorios. Ha costado mucho y espero que den la talla, disfrutaré viendo como os destruyen.- Lacospo rió en voz alta, pero Rito carcajeó aún más alto.

-¿En serio crees que un puñado de clones podrán con nosotros? Los originales saben perfectamente sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, por lo que ellos mismo saben qué deben hacer, ¿verdad chicos?- todos asintieron y se prepararon para la siguiente oleada **(00:54)**. Shin transformó su mano en una manguera y roció con agua a sus copias, cosa que hizo que sus clones se derritieran al poco tiempo, después de acabar de rociar, él se encogió un poco y unos "tentáculos negros" aparecieron en su espalda y provocó la confusión,la inmovilidad y un poco de placer y vergüenza en las réplicas de Yami. Yami remataba las que se encontraban extasiadas y atrapadas, y por cada una que remataba, ella gritaba:

-ODIO LAS COSAS PERVERTIDAS.-

Nana se acercó a Rito y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Debo hacerlo?-Rito no parecía estar del todo convencido.

-Si queremos derrotar a las Mea sí, y hasta yo lo admito. Esto es muy indecente, que no se te suba a la cabeza, bestia.-

Rito cerró los ojos fuertemente y sugirió en voz alta:

-MEA ¿TE GUSTARÍA PASAR UN "BUEEEEN RATO CONMIGO?-

Todas las clones se quedaron perplejas y quietas en el sitio, mirando a Rito. Esa distracción hizo que Mea desintegrara a sus semejantes de un cañonazo.

-Gracias Rito-senpai, quizá lo pasemos cuando acabemos esto.-

-¿Sabes que solo lo dije para distraer a los clones de Mea, no?-

-Da igual, lo pasarás bien quieras o no quieras.-

Nemesis se limitaba a absorber sus copias, ya que como todas están hechas de materia oscura, es como si al agua le echaras más agua.

-Vaya, esto ha sido muy refrescante, es como si me hubiera tomado un buen vaso de limonada fría.-

-Bueno, engendro fosforito, tu ejército nos lo hemos ventilado.- terminó diciendo Kuro al dispararle en la cabeza a la última clon de Yami que quedaba viva.

-Argh, guardias, contenedlos, yo me voy a palacio.-

Las puertas de palacio empezaron a cerrarse y jamás se volverían a abrir...

Shin fue a detener la cerradura y acabó impidiendo que se cerraran haciendo fuerza con los brazos. **(01:07)**

-Vamos...entrad...de una vez.- apremió Shin mientras que las contenía. Rito entró...pero un cañón que quedaba ahí le disparó a Shin y lo metió dentro de palacio, dejando al resto fuera de él, y después las puertas se cerraron.

-Rito-san, Shin ¿estáis bien?- preguntó Momo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si eso creo.- contestó Rito.- Vosotros destruid lo que queda, yo iré a rescatar a Lala-san.

-Salid de ahí vivos y con One-sama. Si tu vida peligra, Rito-san, úsale.- dijo entristecida Momo.

-No me importa, Rito-dono. Por algo me contrataron, además...creo...que estoy...listo...para morir.- La duda estaba presente en esa última frase, Shin no parecía muy convencido de querer morir.

-En fin, volveré. Dadlo por hecho.- Rito corrió con Shin y registraron el palacio, pero estaba repleto de guardias. Shin hizo aparecer un rifle con un montón de cables, electrodos y unas cuatro bombillas amarillas. **(01:20)** Un solo disparo y el rayo proyectado frió a toda la guarnición de Lacospo.

-Guau, ¿De donde has sacado esta maravilla?-

-¿Esto? Es de un juego de disparos, creo que el arma se llama "Wunder-nosequé".- respondió Shin mientras los guardias quedaban electrizados **(1:25 Fin This Game)**

Registrando el palacio no encontramos a las chicas secuestradas pero encontramos un ascensor secreto. Lacospo...pagaras por tus crímenes.

 **Hola a todos, To Lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí os traigo uno de los últimos episodios de esta primera temporada. La Caos party ha funcionado bastante bien, pero ¿saldrá todo como se planeó? Pon tu opinión en los comentarios y no olvides darle a Follow y a Favorite. Creo que me lo merezco XD.**

 **Gracias a mis To Lovers fieles, Grytherin18-friki, KRT215, drago jls y al recién llegado Emerl G. Estamos a punto de alcanzar las cinco mil, si llegamos haré un especial San Valentín entre Rito y Haruna como una OVA.**

 **Aquí hay más easter eggs, suerte buscándolos**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, acabando de pulir mi afilado garfio.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	34. Trans-timer

Rito y Shin avanzaron gradualmente hacia el ascensor en el que Lacospo había descendido a esconderse, pero los guardias les obstaculizaban el paso. Mientras ambos se cubrían, Shin reflexionaba acerca del armamento que disponían, hasta que este cogió un casquillo del suelo y lo transformó en un rifle de francotirador "aparentemente" normal.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Rito maravillado por el rifle.

-Normalmente los saco de videojuegos o de películas que veo.- disparó una bala a un guardia, pero este seguía disparando.

-Pues parece que tus armas son de juguete.- comentó .

-Espera.- momentos después se oyó una gran explosión.

-Guau. Nos me gustaría estar en la piel de esos guardias.-

-Ya ves.- Shin cambió el rifle por una HK-21 y empezó perforar a los guardias.

De repente Lacospo decidió usar un as en la manga que tenía en palacio: Desplegar un imán gigante. Todas las armas fueron hacia el imán y todos quedaron desarmados.

-Eh, ¿no ves que tus soldados también están desarmados?-exclamó Rito impotente ya que las armas eran la única cosa con la que podía ser útil.

-Si...pero mis defensores están bien entrenados en el cuerpo a cuerpo y además son más que vosotros dos.-

-Es cierto, aunque me transforme como Yami, no podré usar sus armas ya que me inmovilizarían...sin embargo sigo siendo útil como arma.- sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y empezó a ir a por los defensores del palacio usando solo sus manos desnudas. Al primero, que le iba a propinar un puñetazo, le agarró el brazo, se lo subió, con la mano libre le golpeó la cara y por último, el brazo que le estaba agarrando lo cogió con las dos manos y lo volteó hacia el otro lado por encima de su cabeza. Al terminar fue a por otro, y le gritó a Rito.

-Desactiva el imán, yo te cubro.- le propinó una patada a uno, pero este se la agarró. Shin al ver que una de sus piernas estaba inmovilizada, usó la otra para darle en la cara tomando impulso. Shin, ya en el suelo, se abalanzó por la cadera contra otro y se puso a horcajadas en él, mientras le sacudía puñetazos, este quedó inconsciente. Un guardia iba a por Rito, pero Shin fue más rápido, le pegó una patada en el estómago y mientras se encogía levemente, Shin le cogió por la cintura, dejando la cabeza de él al lado de su espalda y se tiró hacia atrás( Es el DDT de King, un personaje del Tekken)

-¡Ya está!- Rito había atascado el generador del electro imán

-¡AGÁCHATE!- Shin sacó una especie de puntero láser de su bolsillo y giró sobre sí mismo unas dos veces. Después de girar, los soldados cayeron muertos, cortados por la mitad horizontalmente a la altura de la cintura.

El paisaje era desolador...había decenas de cadáveres, pero Shin se dirigió al ascensor y Rito fue tras él.

-¿Sabes? Eso que has hecho ha sido genial y...brutal.- Rito se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor y se mareó un poco.- ¿Nunca tienes remordimientos por los trabajos que haces?-

-Lo que les he hecho a esa gente es una nimiedad comparado con lo que me hicieron los científicos de pequeño. No sabes la clase de personas a las que he tenido que borrar del mapa, Lacospo comparado con ellos, es como un niño con una lupa que disfruta quemando hormigas pero no hace daño a quienes le rodean...-

-Ya veo.-

-Por favor, no vuelvas a preguntarme acerca de eso, me traen recuerdos muy desagradables.-

-Perdona.-

-No pasa nada...Ahora centrémonos, probablemente Lacospo nos esperará con una calurosa bienvenida. Yo lo distraigo y tú rescatas a las chicas. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.- A continuación Shin le ofreció una escopeta recortada, Rito la cogió y ambos se dispusieron para enfrentar lo que sería la última batalla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Lo siguiente que vieron Rito y Shin era a Lacospo en medio de una gran sala circular al lado de un mecha del tamaño de un elefante bastante grande.

-Excelente, bienvenidos a mi guarida.- Lacospo señaló a las chicas que estaban atadas a la pared con unos grilletes a una altura de 5 metros.- Ahí tenéis a mis futuras esposas...-

-Ritoooo, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, sácanos de aquí.- Lala interrumpió.

-¡Cállate Lala-tan!- prosiguió Lacospo.- La cuestión es que si las queréis vivas tendréis que pasar por encima de mí y de mi temible armadura con la última tecnología de vanguardia y espero que...- el control remoto que sostenía en la mano se le resbaló y el mecha disparó al techo encima de las rehenes enterrándolas en una montaña enorme de escombros ardiendo.(Aquí empieza el segundo opening de Re zero)(00:00)

-Lalaaa, Mikan, Kotegawa, Risa...¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO?- Rito fue a por Lacospo pero Shin le detuvo. Lacospo se subió al mecha y se dispuso a controlar al mecha desde una cabina de cristal reforzado.

-Rito...rescata a las chicas. Esto ya es personal.- Shin sacó el inyector que le dio Tear y se lo administró en el cuello. De repente Shin se encogió, su cuerpo se ennegreció, sus venas se hincharon levemente y una luz lo rodeó mientras este gritaba. Era una luz morada. Cuando se disipó, Shin estaba envuelto en un aura negra y su ojo izquierdo ya no era verde, era amarillo con un reloj dibujado en su iris y dicho reloj no paraba de girar.(00:28)

Del suelo salieron siluetas de Shin, pero parecían tener consciencia propia. Cada una ya tenía armas, algunos llevaban armas de fuego, otros tenían por mano una hoja de gran envergadura, algunos cañones de gran calibre y muchas cosas más.(00:48) Todos comenzaron a disparar y a acercarse para acuchillar todas las partes de la armadura posibles. Todos los que iban con hojas cortaron parcialmente la armadura simultáneamente hasta llenarla de cortes(0:59).

El original fue a por el mecha y(1:05) con una patada lo elevó al aire. En medio del aire fue acribillado por miles de balas, después este ascendió hasta la altura del mecha(1:13) y le propinó un ataque contra el suelo(1:17). Cuando la máquina ya en el suelo fuera de combate, Shin se acercó a la cabina como una rayo y la destruyó a puñetazos a una velocidad imperceptible mientras gritaba de ira(1:30). Ya rota la cabina Lacospo fue arrojado al suelo y después Shin lo cogió por el cuello de la ropa y le golpeó una vez.

-¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?-

-Fue...un accidente...lo prometo...-

-TUS PROMESAS NO SIRVEN DE NADA.(GOLPE)¿ SABES EL VALOR QUE TIENEN ESTAS PERSONAS?(GOLPE) NO... SON... UN JUGUETE...PARA TU DISFRUTE,LACOSPO.-

-Pero...-

-Calla...-

-Es que...-

-¡CÁLLATE DE UN PUTA VEZ!-

-Shin, basta.- Lala y las demás chicas habían contemplado la escena resultante. Todos se quedaron quietos y Shin recuperó su forma original, pero Lacospo, durante aquel silencio, se llevó la mano a un bolsillo y activó lo que se conocería como..."El Destructor de Mundos"

 **Hola a todos, To Lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí os traigo uno de los últimos episodios de esta primera í muestro la forma final de Shin, luego daré explicaciones acerca de sus propiedades.**

 **Gracias a mis To Lovers fieles, Grytherin18-friki, KRT215, drago jls y al recién llegado Emerl G. Como ha llegado a cinco mil, haré la Ova al final de la temporada, pero quien me traiga todos los easter eggs de la temporada, le escribiré un adelanto exclusivo de la última temporada. Esforzaos. Teneis hasta antes del viernes 3 de marzo.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, apartado y olvidado en esta cueva encerrado.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	35. Minutos contados

**(PrimerOpening Shinmai no Testament)**

Lacospo,al ver que la mayoría de sus planes habían fracasado, decidió recurrir a su último as en la manga: "El Destructor de Mundos".Cuando pulsó el detonador, la habitación se dividió en dos progresivamente mientras que una neblina inundaba la sala. Mientras nuestros amigos se separaban, Rito se enganchó en una escalera del cohete y este comenzó a despegar.

-Uah,uah, socorroooo.-

-Ya voy.- Shin se puso al lado de Rito, pero no lo desenganchó a vista de que iban a hacer un trayecto interestelar, Shin cogió una de sus piedras que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo transformó en un traje de astronauta.

-Ponte esto.- Shin se lo pasó a Rito y de alguna manera pudo colocárselo. El cohete siguió ascendiendo hasta que entró en el espacio **(00:20)**.Los dos chicos empezaron a flotar en el espacio sin soltarse de la escalerilla a la que se agarraban, pero, de repente, los dos se pegaron al cohete, como si este tuviera gravedad propia.-

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo podemos gravedad en el espacio?-

-Será por la tecnología que usa y puede que también el campo magnético y el campo eléctrico que generan, bueno comunícate con Lala en el intercomunicador de tu brazo derecho y pregúntale cómo desactivamos este misil balístico.-

Sin previo aviso, Lacospo volvió a aparecer en la nave, pero iba sobre un mecha completamente armado y la mano derecha tenía implementado un taladro gigante. **(00:30)**

-¡No volveréis a interponeros en mis plaaaaaneeeeess!- exclamó.

-RITO,DESACTIVA ESO, YO ME OCUPO.- Shin le pasó una maleta con todas las herramientas necesarias para desarmarlo.

El chico Trans salió disparado a por él, mientras esquivaba todas las balas que le disparaban, hasta que pudo acercarse e intentar cortarle una pierna, pero el lo esquivó con un salto y le dio un manotazo con el dorso de la gigantesca mano de hierro, sin embargo Shin logró evadirlo y logró hacerle un pequeño corte en la pierna,aunque hacer eso tuvo una fatal consecuencia **(00:40)** : Lacospo lo agarró y con el taladro lo perforó durante unos segundos y cuando se quedó inmóvil lo arrojó al espacio, a su deriva(00:46).Viendo ya que el arma no iba a molestar más, se acercó lentamente a Rito, haciendo girar su inmenso taladro de manera intimidante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, sucio terrícola?-

Rito se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la amenaza de Lacospo, pero él observó que había una extraña ancla enganchada al cohete **(00:51)**.A lo lejos Shin iba alcanzando al cohete a toda velocidad, recogiéndola cuerda que le mantenía atado a él y al cohete **(pensad que es como el gancho del Just Cause).** Cuando alcanzó al cohete, Rito vio que Shin tenía los ojos rojos y su mirada era aterradora. Este anudó las piernas del mecha con la cuerda mientras daba vueltas alrededor **(00:57)**. Después se fue a la parte trasera del mecha y le arrancó de cuajo las dos baterías traseras que le suministraban energía al robot **(1:02)**. Por último se fue a la cabina principal y, con una sierra circular y un soplete, separó la cabina, con Lacospo dentro, y la arrojó al vacío del espacio **(1:13)** ,para luego levantar la carcasa de un golpe y destruirlo con un haz de luz azul eléctrico (1:26)

 **(Ending To Love Ru Darkness 2)**

Mientras que el descomunal mecha se iba haciendo cachitos en el espacio, Shin volvió a su apariencia original, pero parecía muy cansado. **(00:10)**

-¿Qué ha sido eso que has hecho?-

-"Berseker".Es uno de los frascos que guardo, aumenta mis capacidades un 500%. Lo malo es que solo puedo transformarme una vez más.¿Habéis hecho algún avance?

-Laladice que para desactivar el cohete hay que sacar de aquí unos cinco módulos para luego colocarlos en el ordenador central y así provocar un cortocircuito que haga detonar el cohete antes de que choque con la Tierra.- explicó Rito

-¿A qué estamos esperando? Venga manos a la obra.- apremió Kodoku.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en sacar esos módulos. Mientras Rito sacaba el cuarto, Shin tuvo que hacer algo que era realmente necesario:Poner a Rito a salvo. Cuando sacó el quinto, Shin habló con Rito. **(00:26)**

-Rito escucha,dame los módulos, yo provocaré los cortocircuitos.-

-¿Cómo?No,no, lo haré contigo.-

-Mi misión en esta vida ahora mismo es protegerte, tienes que salir de aquí.-

-No,tío, tus hermanas te necesitan, hay gente que te necesita.-

-Atí más que a mí, no es algo que tu decidas, es algo que decido yo.- Shin cogió una tuerca y las transformó en una nave de escape y empujó a Rito dentro para luego cerrar la puerta.- Concédeme un último deseo: Cuida a Yami por mí y dile a Mikan que...que...-el reloj marcaba un minuto para colisión contra la Tierra.- Mierda,no tengo tiempo.- La nave arrancó y se llevó a Rito con él.

"Nos veremos en otra vida, amigo."

-¡NO,NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, NOOO!- Rito gritaba desde la nave mientras queShin recogía los módulos y se fue corriendo a por elordenador. **(00:47)**

-Bueno Lala, ¿Cómo desactivo este puto chisme?- Shin iba de camino al puente a por el ordenador.

-Bueno,solo debes encontrar un panel, desatornillarlo, metes los módulos ahí dentro y darle un poco de energía para que empiecen a colisionar y a auto-destruirse.

-Entiendo.-Después de recorrer el pasillo kilométrico del cohete, repleto de habitaciones y de instrumental espacial, encontró el panel y **(1:03)** lo desatornillo para luego meter los módulos y encontrar la manera de darle energía, ya que Shin ya no podía transformarse. Este se metió las manos en los bolsillos y encontró su encendedor favorito.-

-Esto servirá.- cogió un cable, lo peló y le prendió fuego. **(1:15)** Esto provocó que un montón de chispas salieran disparadas del panel y este comenzara a temblar... **(1:29)**

 **Hola ToLovers,soy Foxy y bienvenidos al penúltimo episodio de To Love Ru, Shin consiguió desactivar el cohete y poner Rito a salvo pero nada sale como uno quiere...¿o sí? XD**

 **No olvides darle Favorito y seguirme en mi perfil.**

 **Gracias a mis lectores habituales( hoy no os nombro porque no tengo tiempo, pero cada uno ya sabe quién es)(Los lectores fantasma, no os cortéis, comentad si queréis, yo no juzgo a la gente)**

 **Nadie pudo traerme los easter eggs que pedí...Estoy un pelín decepcionado, ¿nadie quería saber el final por adelantado en serio? XD**

 **En fin ya lo descubriréis la semana que viene.**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en el show Stage, hypeado por el último manga de To Love Ru.**

 **Nos vemos**


	36. Un nuevo mañana

**(Primer Opening Re zero)**

Las explosiones empezaron a inundar todas las zonas del cohete, el fuego impedía muchas de las salidas y la estructura empezaba a desmoronarse. Mientras, Shin intentaba abrir la primera puerta que encontró, pero estaba cerrada con una válvula. Cuando la abrió, encontró la consecuencia de su acto: Una sala repleta de fuego, cables pelados con voltaje para freír a ocho elefantes y un montón de obstáculos más. Decidió esquivarlo en zigzag mientras se cubría la cabeza, para evitar los escombros metálicos del techo **(00:20)**. Después abrió la siguiente puerta y atravesó un pasillo donde la presión era más alta y todos los remaches salían disparados de sus posiciones, convirtiéndose en una metralla mortal. Siguió corriendo con el único objetivo que tenia en mente: "Salir de allí vivo" **(0:36).**

Muchos aparatos volaban por el aire, y provocaban más accidentes en cadena: Un barril de gasolina le prendió fuego al suelo, las ventanas se cubrían con escombros impidiendo que el humo escapara por ella.

Sus pasos se volvieron algo torpes por las secuelas de la penetración del taladro que sufrió. Se apoyó en una columna para reposar unos breves instantes y luego continuar en su arriesgado escape. Prosiguió atravesando en zigzag y pensó que este método era bueno para esquivar...hasta que la pared más próxima a él explotó **(0:41)** y cayó al suelo. Intentó reincorporarse, pero su costado le dolía a horrores. Se llevó la mano al costado y una gran mancha roja apareció en su mano...estaba en graves problemas.

"Fui un cobarde en no contárselo a Rito...y puede que nunca lo vaya a hacer, a menos...que salga de aquí y se lo cuente a ella en persona."

Shin se levantó del suelo rerepente y siguió corriendo, corrió con la esperanza de poder verla una vez más, y que ella no le recordara como una persona violenta y que atizó repetidas veces a Lacospo.

"Mikan...te amo". **(00:50)**

"Volveré a verte."

-¡AHHHHHH!- **(00:53)** Shin se movía ya por desesperación, ese secreto no se lo llevará a la tumba y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para poder contárselo, atravesó una de las salas deslizándose contra el suelo, para luego, a duras penas, llegar a la sala en la que estaba la puerta. Otra explosión le sorprendió y la lanzó unos metros hacia atrás. No pensó en las heridas que tenía, ni tampoco que puede que ni llegara vivo a la salida, solo se aferró a lo que más quería y continuó. Atravesó los pasillo que le quedaban y dio con una puerta de salida **(1:10)**. La abrió y retrocedió unos metros hacia atrás para coger carrerilla. Se pegó contra la pared y, justo cuando empezó a correr, la pared explotó y una tubería afilada lo atravesó a la altura del estómago **(1:18)**. La fuerza se le desvaneció, sus hombros empezaron a pesar y cayó por la puerta, a la merced de una caída de unos 4 kilómetros **(1:30)**. **(Fin primer opening Re Zero)**

 **(Opening To Love Ru Darkness 2)**

 **(00:00)** El cohete siguió explotando en la atmósfera, la humanidad seguiría viviendo y podrá guardarlo en sus memorias, pero a un alto precio para un grupo de sus amigos: **(00:09)** Uno de ellos se enfrentaba a una muerte asegurada, si no era por caída, era por la hemorragia de sus heridas. Mientras Shin caía, pensaba si su vida cobraba sentido cuando conoció a Rito y a los demás, aunque a Mikan la conoció mucho antes, ya que fue ella quién le dio ese dorayaki cuando él lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Él se resignó y aceptó que iba a morir sin poder confesarle sus sentimientos a su amada. **(00:21)** Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas y con la caída, se convirtieron en unas resplandecientes gotas de lluvia en un día completamente soleado. **(00:33)**

 **(00:34)** Cuando cerró los ojos esperando el inminente impacto una voz le llamó:

-Ahí está.- Kurosaki Mea volaba por el cielo, acercándose a Shin lentamente.

-Aguanta un poco más.- Yami pudo agarrarlo y junto con Mea, suavizar un poco más la caída.

-No te nos vayas a morir ahora, Onii-chan.- Némesis apareció para alegrar un poco el ambiente y ayudó a sus "hermanas" a que aterrizaran sanos y salvo.

Yami, Mea y Némesis transportaron a Shin, hasta que aterrizaron en una calle de Sainan. A lo lejos se podía ver a Rito y al grupo, corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron, vieron lo poco que quedaba de su amigo: Shin tenía la ropa rasgada, un hilo de sangre seca en la boca, muchas magulladuras en la cara, una barra atravesándolo y unos cuantos agujeros causados por metralla espacial.

Mikan al ver su aspecto, ignoró todo lo que tenía, solamente se acercó y le abrazó suavemente. **(00:46)**

-Lamento que hayas tenido que salvar la Tierra tú solo.-

-No lo hice, Rito me ayudó mucho, y le obligué a abandonarme porque no podría vivir sabiendo que él muriera y todas le extrañaseis.-

-LLAMAD A MIKADO.- Exclamó Rito.

-No hace falta, Rito. No hace falta, solamente quiero decir que me alegro de haberos conocido a todos, y me alegro también por haberos ayudado en lo que pudiera, ya sea cocinar, limpiar, cuidar frecuentemente de Celine...Me habéis dado un trabajo maravilloso. **(00:50)**

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en la cara de Rito, de Mikan, de Yami, de Némesis y de Mea. Los demás se limitaron a mirarlo con congoja.

-Mikan, antes de que me vaya...-

-No te vas a ir, Mikado llegará enseguida, verás como todo se arregla.- Mikan empezó a desesperarse. **(1:02)**

-Mikan, escúchame...te amo.-

Hubo un gran silencio.

-Desde que te conocí esa primera vez...¿Recuerdas cuando le diste un dorayaki a esa pobre persona que se arrastraba por el suelo y te lo aceptó?

-Pero si eso fue hace mucho tiempo...¿Eras tú?-

Shin asintió.

-Desde entonces recordé ese hecho, luego te conocí, y me di cuenta de que estoy muy muy enamorado de tí, tengo que reconocer que en nuestra "cita" me entraba el pánico, pero lo llevaba bien...Te amo y eso no va a cambiar nada.- Él se levantó levemente y **(1:15)** pudo juntar sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue tierno y sorpresivo, los labios de Mikan eran suaves, húmedos y dulces, era como tomarse un helado de fresa en un día muy caluroso. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Mikan estaba llorando pero sonreía, estaba muy triste y alegre al mismo tiempo.

-Sentí un impulso que me obligaba a hacerlo, ¿he hecho mal?.-

Mikan acarició la cabeza de Shin

-No, no creo.-

-Bueno...esto es el final, ¿no?-

-No, espera un poco más, ahí viene Mikado-sensei.- Haruna las señaló-

Mikado se acercaba con Tear y un equipo médico, pero Shin cerró los ojos y exhaló su último aliento, sus brazos cayeron y su respiración se detuvo.

"Gracias Mikan...gracias Rito...Adiós.." Fue el último pensamiento que rondó en su cabeza. **(1:27)(Fin opening To Love Ru)**

 **(Ending extendido Clannad Dango Daikazoku)(00:00)**

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Mea al ver el análisis.

Mikado le tomó el pulso durante un tiempo y comprobó si respiraba...

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Él...ya se ha ido.- respondió Mikado y recogió sus cosas, apenada.

-No.- susurró Rito **(00:21)**

-Shin- gimoteó Mikan mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Shin. Su llanto se pudo oír desde todo Sainan.

-Onii-san.- Yami también le abrazó y lloraba también

-Esto no es justo.- Mea se unió a Mikan y a Yami, Némesis fue con ella.

-Sacrificó su vida por su familia.- Lala también acudió.

Al final todos fueron a darle un último adiós antes de enterrarlo ya sea con un abrazo o con unas palabras dulces. Todos opinaban lo mismo: Era muy pronto para que se fuera. Todos estaban impotentes y otros lloraban. Un buen amigo se había ido para no volver.

-Hasta siempre, amigo.- Rito tampoco contuvo las lágrimas y agarró a Shin, lo puso en sus hombros y se lo llevó a la clínica de Mikado, para preparar lo que sería un funeral.

Todos le acompañaron como si un paso de Semana Santa se tratase.

-Shin, siento mucho que te haya pasado esto.- susurraba Rito.

Todos iban a un paso muy lento y cuando llegaron a la clínica le dijeron a Mikado que guardara a Shin, para que pudieran enterrarle unos días después. Mikado aceptó y todos se fueron a llorarle y a prepararle un último adiós... **(1:01)**

 **( Dos Días más tarde)**

Todos los amigos de Rito estaban con él en un tanatorio. El tono de la habitación era apagado y el ambiente claramente era de pena. Algunos estaban cerca de Rito, preguntándole anécdotas, mientras que Mikan estaba con Yami y sus hermanas en un sofá, con la cabeza baja, mientras se preguntaban si se pudiera haber evitado. El ataúd estaba en el centro de la habitación y dentro estaba el recién fallecido. El silencio fue interrumpido por una pareja que acababa de entrar: eran un chico y una chica. Él tenía el pelo castaño, desordenado y con muchas puntas, además de tener los ojos de color rosa, parecía tener unos 17 o 18 años como Rito, en cambio ella tenía el pelo largo y sedoso de color marrón pero sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, ella aparentaba tener unos 14 o 15 años. Ambos también iban de luto.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Rito.

-Vinimos también a despedirle, en una de sus misiones nos salvó. Aunque nos regañaba de vez en cuando pero es una grandísima persona. ¿Tú debes de ser Rito?-

-Sí.-

-Él no paraba de preocuparse por nosotros y más de una vez nos salvó de muchos peligros, le estoy muy agradecido. Habla de tí muchísimas veces, nos contaba muchas historias acerca de él y tú.- respondió la chica.

-Gracias, pero...sigo sin saber quienes sois.- contestó Rito, asombrado por sus declaraciones

-No es necesario. ¿Una persona no puede despedir a un ser querido sin tener que ser interrogado?- el chico se sintió ofendido ya que ese comentario dolía.

-Recuerda a qué hemos venido a hacer aquí.- dijo muy deprisa y en voz baja la chica.

-Ah, cierto...¿Os gustaría que volviera? **(1:19)-** preguntó el chico.

-Mira, si estás de broma, no tiene gracia, ¿vale? Ya es suficiente con que muera, no necesito que alguien me tome por incrédulo.

-Puedo hacerlo.- dijo la chica. Cogió el ramo de flores y sacó de él unos punzones alargados con un mecanismo casi fantástico. Clavó los punzones en el ataúd y activó una serie de botones y clavijas.

-Os recomiendo que os alejéis unos cincuenta metros.-

Todos salieron del tanatorio, un tanto incrédulos y un poco esperanzados, pero como fuera una broma, se asegurarían de darle un buen sermón acerca de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

-¿Qué es lo planeáis?- preguntó Nana.

El cielo soleado iba oscureciéndose, estaba a punto de surgir una tormenta eléctrica.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- Ren estaba anonadado por el repentino cambio meteorológico. **(2:37)**

"Me alegrará verte de nuevo...Papá."

 **(2:42)** Un montón de rayos empezaron a caer en el tanatorio uno detrás de otro, como si el edificio estuviera hecho de cobre. Todos estaban asustados, sin embargo la chica estaba llorando y el chico tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. A lo lejos se pudo oír un grito masculino, era como si lo electrocutaran, pero con los truenos, no se pudo escuchar nada.

 **(Esta escena se prolonga hasta el segundo 3:56)**

El cielo se aclaró, y todos volvieron a entrar en el tanatorio. No había desperfectos en el edificio pero el ataúd estaba expulsando un poco de humo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- Haruna se acercó al ataúd y este se abrió sin más. Una figura masculina salió de él: pelo marrón desordenado de color castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, un traje a medida, un sombrero fedora negro que oscurecía la mirada del portador y una cara inconfundible...Shin salió de su propia tumba. **(4:08)**

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado?-

El chico con los ojos rosas se le acercó y le estrechó la mano.

-Es un placer tenerte de vuelta, tío Kodoku.-

La chica se abalanzó a por él.

-Papáááá, me alegro mucho de que estés bien.-

-No entiendo nada.- respondió Shin incrédulo.

-Lee la nota de tu bolsillo, lo entenderás todo.- un portal se abrió y ambos estuvieron a punto de entrar, pero él se fijó en Rito y Lala y exclamó:

-Me alegra veros de nuevo, Mamá y Papá.-

-¿Mamá?- Lala empezó a entusiasmarse

-¿Papá?-Rito en cambio, estaba asustado, no comprendía que sucedía en ese momento.

El chico entró en el portal y la chica saludó a Mikan desde lejos, exclamando:

-Me alegro mucho de verte también, Mama.- después ella desapareció... **(4:33)(Fin Ending Clannad)**

El grupo estaba inmovilizado, nadie sabía qué había pasado hace un segundo. Shin se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se encontró una nota. La abrió y la leyó sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Cuando acabó sonrió y dijo en voz baja:

-Después de todo, soy mi mejor amigo.-

Mikan se abalanzó a por él, derribándole al suelo, le siguió Némesis, Mea, Yami y después todo el grupo abrazado al recién llegado. Hubo abrazos, lagrimas de alegría, besos, choca esos cinco y unos tiernos Mauuuusss por parte de Celine. Cuando ya todo estaba en calma, todos le pidieron explicaciones. Shin empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido

-El poder que usé contra Lacospo no es un poder de convocación. Yami controla el espacio, Mea la mente y Némesis el cuerpo. A mí me dieron la capacidad de poder controlar el tiempo, pero no pararlo ni nada, sino de poder llamar a otros yo de otra dimensión, pero en la misma linea temporal, además de poder predecir acontecimientos. Por eso pude esquivar todo lo que Lacospo me lanzó, ya que veía versiones mías muertas. Cuando lo uso, no puedo transformarme, pero mis otros yo sí pueden, y además podemos comunicarnos. Por eso cada uno creyó que era seguro tener un seguro de vida, es decir, en alguna dimensión se habría inventado la resurrección y uno de mis dobles vio oportuno el hecho de colarme esta nota el la chaqueta y de resucitarme. Por ejemplo, en esa dimensión, yo y...Mikan- se avergonzó un poco.- eramos los padres de esa niña y Rito y Lala eran los padres del chico. El portal lo abrieron mi otro yo con TransTimer y la otra Yami con Darkness para que estos dos pudieran viajar hasta nosotros. Creo que con eso me explico.

Nadie entendió su explicación.

Todos rieron al ver una explicación tan absurdamente poco creíble, pero si decía la verdad, decía la verdad...

-Bueno...- dijo Momo.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Mikan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó rápidamente Shin

-Te diré sí una y cien veces.- ella contestó desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Oye para salir con mi hermana, necesitas mi permiso...- intervino Rito.

-¿Tú me lo pediste cuando saliste con la mía?-

-Etto...-

Todos rieron. Una nueva etapa de la alocada vida de Yukki Rito comenzaba...¿Podrá sobrevivir a ella? Eso, querido lector, lo sabrás en la siguiente temporada.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy y aquí traigo el final el TLR, en unos días colgaré esa Ova que prometí. Muchas gracias por haberme leído...pero esto no acaba aquí, seguiré subiendo más historias y en un tiempo, retomaré la segunda temporada para que se siga avanzando con el Plan Harem...(Sí, me refiero a tí Emerl G, Run se unió al Plan, Lala besó a Rito, Momo decidió ya abandonar la idea de meter a Mikan, Yami consigue casi besar a Rito...¿te parece poco avance? En el anime están peor, en el manga...me ganan por paliza. XD)**

 **Recordar darle a Favorito, Follow, y seguidme en mis demás historias...La re-edición de Sao está a punto de llegar y traeré otro fic que puede que siembre el caos en el fandom**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, ha sido genial escribir para vosotros.**

 **Aquí se despide Foxy, os verá en las demás historias.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	37. OVA

**Hola a todos, To Lovers, aquí traigo la ova que prometí, perdonad el retraso que he sufrido pero tenía exámenes y los sigo teniendo, pero no quería haceros esperar. Aquí tenéis la cita de Haruna y Rito. Disfrutadlo y decimos adiós a la primera temporada de To Love Ru Darkness 3: El plan Harem continua.**

(Pov Rito)

Han pasado unos cinco días desde que Shin resucitó, y ahora se encuentra en la clínica de Mikado haciendo rehabilitación, Mikan le acompaña y le ayuda cuando puede. Antes de irme pude ver que a sus manos le ocurrían algo parecido a cuando le vi por primera vez: cambiaban de material y la forma con la que estaban hechas. Me alegro de que esté bien, pero yo ahora mismo soy muy feliz; voy a tener mi primera cita con la chica de mis sueños: Haruna Sairenji.

Me fui a casa y me preparé para estar impecable e impresionante. Me duché, me puse ropa casual pero elegante y me fui corriendo a la plaza donde habíamos quedado para ver una película, luego comer y luego lo que nos tenga preparado el destino. Mientras esperaba, logré ver a Nana y a Mea a lo lejos, pero no hablé con ellas, porque quería que mi cita solo fuera con ella y con nadie más...aunque Lala-san es una excepción, si se presenta no le puedo decir que no ya que la amo también...¡AHHH! Estoy tan nervioso...¿Oleré bien?¿Tengo la ropa bien puesta?¿No tengo ningún grano en la cara?...Tenía miedo de tener algún defecto físico claramente a la vista, pero decidí no preocuparme más, porque la vi acercándose a la plaza...

Llevaba un modelito morado, a juego con su deslumbrante pelo. Este tenía lazos en la espalda y unos pocos a la altura de las caderas. Llevaba además unos pendiente diminutos pero de lo que creo que es diamante y un collar blanco. Ambos nos miramos y nos sonrojamos.

-Sairenji...estás preciosa...- comenté en voz baja mientras me llevaba el indice a la mejilla.

-Yukki-kun, estás muy guapo también.- Ella ocultó sus manos detrás suya mientras miraba la cara de Rito.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver esa película?-

Ella asintió y ambos fueron al cine más cercano que tenían. La cartelera tenía una gran variedad de películas, y al final escogieron un musical romántico de la Revolución Francesa. Durante la película hubo momentos emocionantes, en uno de ellos levanté mi puño, susurrando Victoria como los protagonistas y luego la dejé en el reposa-manos donde Haruna tenía la suya sin darme cuenta.

Su mano era pequeña y muy suave, casi parecía una almohada. Ella se sonrojó mucho y apartó la vista de mí hasta que ella vio que tomé su mano y la estrechaba con la mía. Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, las pulsaciones las tenía a 100 y sudaba ligeramente. Ella me miró a los ojos y yo a los suyos.

-Yukki-kun...-

-¿Si, Sairenji?-

Ella se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, yo estaba a cien y muy nervioso, tanto que la consciencia no la sentí y caí desmayado...

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Haruna cerca de mío, como antes, pero la diferencia era que me miraba un poco preocupada y me acariciaba el pelo...Me había desmayado y caído en su regazo.

Al verme en esta situación, quise levantarme y disculparme, pero su mano recorría mi pelo con un poco de fuerza, casi minúscula, como si dijera que no me levantara.

-Estás nervioso, ¿verdad Yukki-kun?- ella sonrió amablemente.-

-Sí, Haruna, lo estoy.- admití mi nerviosismo.

-No pasa nada, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero mientras estabas dormido, todo ese nerviosismo se desvaneció. ¿Qué cosas no?- al final rió ligeramente.

Yo también comprendí que ponerse nerviosos ahora era una pérdida de tiempo y me molesta haberme desmayado...pero las piernas de Haruna son tan suaves y mullidas, doy gracias que he caído aquí y no en el suelo.

Después de terminar de ver la película,nos fuimos a un restaurante y, mientras comíamos, hablábamos sobre la situación en la que estábamos con Lala-san y el tema del Harem.

Cuando terminamos, para terminar fuimos al parque, seguimos hablando sobre lo de Lala-san, hasta que le hice una pregunta un tanto peligrosa.

-¿Sairenji, tú qué opinas sobre todo esto?-

Ella se paró y al pararse, yo tropecé con una piedra, y me caí. Mientras caía una de mis manos agarró algo extraño, como si fuera tela, y caí debajo de la falda de Haruna, mientras que ella cayó al suelo, como si estuviera sentada encima mía. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi algo que no quería ver en este momento... luego de sobresaltarme por ver... **(denominémoslo Medusa)** a "Medusa", palpe con mi mano la tela que tenía en mis manos, y por la forma que tenía, caí en la cuenta de que eran panties.

Ella gritó, se levantó y me dio una serie de patadas involuntarias. Yo estaba hundido en el pavimento, con la cara incrustada en el paseo peatonal. Ella recogió sus bragas, se las puso y me comentó lo que pensaba, haciendo ver que esto no ha pasado. Vuelvo a dar gracias porque no había nadie por aquí.

-Opino que, Lala-chan te ama, eso está más que claro y que la amas a ella y a mí. Si ella puede hacer eso, ¿por qué debería enojarme? Ella es amiga y estoy segura de que hace falta algo más que celos como para romper nuestra amistad.-

Yo me levanté maravillado, esa declaración era un poco confusa ya que me daba la impresión de que Haruna apoyaba el plan Harem, pero le resté importancia. Cuando anocheció la acompañé hasta su casa. Una vez en el portal, le deseé buenas noches. Ella asintió y me pidió que cerrara los ojos.

-¿Por..qué?- estaba extrañado por esa petición.

-Tan solo hazlo.-

Yo cerré los ojos inocente, pero pensando que puede que me besara...y en efecto fue eso. Noté una sensación en mis labios, y vi a Haruna besándome también con los ojos cerrados, yo le correspondí el beso, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, no sé como pero en vez de estar en la puerta de su casa, estábamos en su salón y nos dirigíamos a su habitación. Ella me tumbó en su cama y siguió besándome. Mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Ella agarró su modelito morado y se lo quitó lentamente y sensualmente. Ella siguió besándome y cuando estaba en ropa interior, la luz de la habitación se encendió y encontramos a Lala que nos había sorprendido.

-Ups, lo lamento, jejeje.-

-¿Lala, por qué has venido?- dijo Haruna

\- Para visitarte ¿no?- se explicó Lala

-Te dije que hoy tenía una cita con Yukki-kun.-

-¿No era mañana?-

-No.-

-Ups, qué despiste...pero me alegra que esteis tan bien como para que estés casi desnuda, Haruna-chan.-

Ella se tapó con la sábana y se sonrojó mucho. Lala se rió en voz alta, arruinando el ambiente romántico que había en el aire...

 **(Clinica Mikado)**

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Shin estaba en una camilla, descansando, hasta que vio una silueta de una persona en las sombras. Esta silueta levantó una especie de control remoto y al pulsar un botón, Shin palideció y sus pupilas encogieron, era como si estuvieran inertes. A continuación exclamó en voz alta con voz robótica.

-Interfaz de usuario abierta, se requiere usuario.-

-Usuario: **Papa,Kilo,Delta,Papa**. Contraseña: **X-RAY, X-RAY,Kilo,November,Mike,Yankee,Charlie,Sierra 1,1,5,9,3,5,(alfabeto militar).-** dijo una voz desconocida

-Acceso concedido.-

-Repita las instrucciones del protocolo **C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M.** -

-Secuestrar a los sujetos de observación y colocarlas en las coordenadas grabadas en el disco duro.-

-Modo edición: Una vez completado el protocolo, iniciar borrado automático de todos los datos relacionados con el protocolo **C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M.** Activación en dos días con efecto inmediato-

-Cambios guardados.-

-Salir de la interfaz.-

Shin volvió en sí, mirando a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, salvo la ventana abierta y una pequeña luz que se apagaba fuera de esta.

...

...

...

 _ **Bueno chicos, se acabó la fiesta, ahora el curso empezará en serio con vosotros...**_

 **Hola a todos To lovers, aquí...¿Protocolo Clasroom? ¿Qué narices hace eso aquí en To Love Ru? ¿Alguien sabe qué es? En fin, aquí Foxy the Pirate extrañado por la situación.**

 **Mucha gracias por acompañar a este escritor, pero To Love Ru acaba aquí y empezaré a editar los demás fics y a meter uno nuevo, que a mi juicio creo que os encantará. La segunda Temporada la traeré cuando termine de reeditar todo esto...**

 **Gracias a Grytherin-18friki, a KRT215, a drago jls, a Emerl G y todos los followers que tenemos pero que no han comentado, pero no significa que sean peores. GRACIAS A TODOS VOSOTROS Y A TODAS VOSOTRAS(si hay alguna lectora y follower por ahí)**

 **Nos leemos XD**


	38. Busco beta-reader

**Hola a todos, soy Foxy y no, no es un episodio de To Love Ru, lo siento XD. Os hablo porque busco un beta-reader. Las condiciones de empleo son que tenga conocimientos de anime de todo tipo, luego especificaré cuales exactamente cuando haga las pruebas, otra condición es que no sea seguidor habitual mío( lo siento Grytherin18-friki( para ti tengo algo especial, luego lo hablamos), KRT-215, drago jls y los demás pero quiero que sigáis emocionándoos con los nuevos episodios que traeré Fanfiction de un nuevo fic que puede que os guste a todos). La última condición es que no pago, cobrarás lo mismo que un becario en prácticas XD.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirate´s Cove, escribiendo un bombazo XD.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
